le tome 6
by georgette
Summary: le tome 6 de HP selon moi.J'ai encore quelque chapitres d'avance. C une histoire assez réfléchie, et je crois qu'elle est très cohérente avec les livres de HP. C'est ma première fic. Je met la suite si j'ai des review, sinon c'est pas la peine
1. du courrier

**CHAPITRE 1 : Du courier**

-Harry !!!HARRY ! Debout ! Suis-moi tout de suite !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu d'un énième cauchemar auquel il ne porta pas attention. Il sortit du lit aussi vite qu'il le put et suivit son oncle hors de la chambre. C'était la première fois qu'il le réveillait en pleine nuit et il devait se passer quelque chose de vraiment terrible pour qu'il prenne la peine de le prévenir. Il se dit que ce n'était sûrement pas parce qu'il venait d'avoir 15 ans car son oncle n'avait jamais pensé à son anniversaire. En arrivant dans la cuisine, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait pas du tout nuit et que la chose qui avait affolé son oncle était...

-UN HIBOU !! Un hibou chez moi, dans MA maison !!! Que dois-je faire pour te faire comprendre que je ne veux AUCUN HIBOU dans ma maison ! Hurla l'oncle Vernon, le visage violacé.

-Chut Vernon, s'écria la tante Pétunia d'un air inquiet, si les voisins entendaient ?

Mais Harry se demanda si elle avait réellement peur que les voisins entendent quelque chose d'étrange ou si c'était l'énorme chouette noire dignement posée sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la cuisine qui lui faisait peur. La tante Pétunia tenait son fils derrière elle pour le protéger –Harry pensa que ce n'était pas très utile puisque Dudley était si large qu'il dépassait des deux côtés de sa mère- et poussa un cri apeuré quand l'oiseau prit son envol. A son grand soulagement, ne se dirigea pas vers Dudley mais fonça sur Harry. La chouette lui laissa tomber une enveloppe dans les mains et repartit par la fenêtre.

-JAMAIS ! Tu m'entends ? Je ne veux plus JAMAIS voir une de ces horribles créatures dans ma maison, continuait l'oncle Vernon. Nous étions d'accord pour que ces bêtes ne traînent pas par ici et qu'elles déposent le courrier dans le...

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus, il lut l'enveloppe. Au dos figurait un cachet de Poudlard, son école de sorcellerie. Harry se demanda si c'était Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, qui avait pris la peine de lui écrire un mot pour son anniversaire ou s'il s'inquiétait pour son état de santé. En lisant la lettre, Harry comprit que ces idées étaient complètement absurdes, autant l'une que l'autre :

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez obtenu 7 BUSE lors de vos examens de juin dernier. Voici vos notes :_

_**Astronomie : **Piètre. _

_Professeur Sinistra._

_Examinateur : professeurs Marchebank et Tofty._

_**Botanique : **Acceptable._

_Professeur Chourave._

_Examinateur : prefesseur Marchebank_

_**Défense contre les forces du mal : **Optimal._

_Professeur Ombrage._

_Examinateur : professeur Tofty (commentaire : patronus très impressionnant, élève vraiment doué)._

_**Divination :** Désolant._

_Professeur Trelawney (commentaire : élève sans aucun don pour cette matière)_

_Examinateur : professeur Tofty_

_**Histoire de la magie : **Acceptable._

_Professeur Binns._

_Examinateur : professeur Marchebank et Tofty. (Commentaire : travail trop irrégulier, quelques lacunes dans certains domaines)._

_**Métamorphose : **Effort Exceptionnel._

_Professeur Mc Gonagall (Commentaire : élève inconsciemment très doué, manque de travail évident)._

_Examinateur : Professeurs Marchebank et Tofty_

_**Potions : **Effort Exceptionnel._

_Professeur Rogue (Commentaire : coup de chance pour un élève habituellement médiocre et sans aucune volonté)._

_Examinateur : professeur Marchebank._

_**Soins aux créatures magiques : **Acceptable._

_Professeur Hagrid (Commentaire : bon élève motivé, bonne attitude face aux animaux)._

_Examinateur : professeur Tofty._

_**Sortilèges : **Effort Exceptionnel._

_Professeur Flitwick._

_Examinateur : professeur Tofty._

_Félicitations, _

_**Griselda Marchebank**, présidente de l'académie des examinateurs magiques._

_**Albus Dumbledore**, directeur de Poudlard._

_**Cornelius Fudge**, ministre de la Magie._

Harry relut la lettre. Il avait obtenu 7 BUSE mais les notes qu'il avait ne lui permettaient pas d'entreprendre une carrière d'Auror comme il l'aurait souhaité. Il aurait du obtenir un Optimal en potions pour pouvoir continuer cette matière et il en avait besoin pour devenir Auror, mais, bien qu'il n'avait aucune autre idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire plus tard, cette nouvelle ne le perturba pas tellement. Le fait de ne plus avoir à subir les cours du professeur Rogue était en fait une merveilleuse nouvelle, et les 7 BUSE qu'il avait obtenus étaient la première nouvelle qui le réconfortait depuis le début des vacances.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça vient de ton école de fous ?

-Oui, répondit Harry à son oncle sans quitter la lettre des yeux.

-Je ne veux plus que ces saletés de bestioles entrent dans ma maison, c'est compris ?

-D'accord, dit Harry en repartant.

-Attends une seconde, ajouta l'oncle Vernon en arrêtant Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ? Tu n'as pas utilisé ta... ta _chose..._ici ?

-Mais non, c'est rien...

-Non, ce n'est pas rien, montre-moi ça...

Il prit lui prit la lettre des mains et lut. Harry l'observa avec un sourire, il savait que son oncle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il lisait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est les buses ?

-BUSE, rectifia Harry en regardant son oncle d'un air supérieur, Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. C'est un examen que l'on passe à la fin de sa cinquième année de sorc...dans mon école.

-Et à quoi ça sert ces trucs là ? Demanda l'Oncle Vernon qui avait fait une horrible grimace en entendant parler de sorcellerie.

La tante Pétunia qui venait de fermer la fenêtre et les rideaux entraîna Dudley dehors comme si la simple présence de Harry pouvait lui être fatale.

-C'est pour tester nos aptitudes. Plus tard, ça nous servira à trouver un travail. Comme... un travail au ministère de la magie, ajouta Harry en voyant que son oncle ne comprenait pas, ou alors pour devenir professeur ou Auror.

-Orore ? C'est quoi encore ça ?

-Ce sont des gens très qualifiés qui poursuivent les fidèles de Voldemort.

-Le taré qui a tué tes parents et qui est revenu l'année dernière ? Demanda l'oncle Vernon en réfléchissant, sans éprouver aucune gêne à évoquer la mort des parents de Harry.

-Euh...oui, c'est ça, répondit Harry un peu désorienté en repensant malgré lui à Sirius. Voilà, et les Aurors arrêtent ses fidèles et les tuent si c'est nécessaire...

-Ils les TUENT ! Cria l'oncle Vernon comme si Harry venait d'avouer la plus grosse bêtise qu'il ait jamais faite. Vous êtes tous pareils, des tueurs, tous aussi répugnants et...

-Tu te rappelles l'homme que tu as vu à la gare ? Interrompit Harry. Mais si, celui avec un œil..._bizarre_, tu vois ? Oui, eh bien lui c'était un Auror, un des meilleurs. Je me demande ce qu'il dirait s'il apprenait ce que tu dis des gens... _comme lui_?

Le visage de l'oncle Vernon qui palissait à vue d'œil s'arrêta devint alors totalement livide et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement quand il remit la lettre dans les mains de Harry avant d'aller dans le salon rejoindre sa femme et son fils.

-Pas le genre d'homme à se laisser impressionner ? Murmura Harry pour lui-même en se remémorant la tête de l'oncle Vernon quand il avait vu l'œil magique de Maugrey Fol Œil, un de ses anciens professeurs.

Harry sortit de la maison. Il fut frappé par la chaleur extérieure. A l'intérieur il faisait frais depuis que les Dursley avaient installé la climatisation –même Harry y avait eu droit depuis la rencontre de son oncle avec Maugrey- alors que dehors une chaleur atroce régnait. Il se dirigea vers le fond du jardin, là où se trouvait la cabane, autrefois à outils, récemment réaménagée en petite volière pour que les hiboux, de plus en plus nombreux, qui venaient prendre des nouvelles de Harry n'approchent pas trop la maison et n'attirent pas les soupçons des voisins. En entrant, Harry s'aperçut qu'il y avait plus de hiboux que d'habitude et il espéra que c'était en raison de son anniversaire. Il vit d'abord Coquecigrue, l'oiseau de Ron, qui portait un paquet au moins cinq fois plus gros que lui et paraissait très fier du nouvel exploit qu'il venait d'accomplir. Quand Harry le délivra du paquet, l'oiseau vola dans la pièce en poussant des petits cris de joie. Il ouvrit le paquet de Ron. Il y avait des chocolats de chez Honeyduckes et l'éternel gâteau de Mrs Weasley. Il lut la lettre qui était dans le paquet :

_Cher Harry, _

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi et que tes moldus te traitent mieux, sinon parle leur de Fol Œil ou de Lupin, je pense que s'ils apprennent que tu fréquentes un loup-garou, ça les calmera un bon bout de temps ! _

_Toute la famille se joint à moi pour te souhaiter un BON ANNIVERSAIRE !_

_Grâce à toi, Fred et George ont monté leur magasin de farces et attrapes qui ne pourrait pas mieux marcher. Maman voudrait qu'ils reprennent l'école mais ils disent qu'ils gagnent assez comme ça et que les ASPIC ne leur serviraient à rien. Comme ils disent, ils sont prêts à vivre dans le monde impitoyable des adultes. Je crois qu'elle aimerait qu'ils retournent à Poudlard refaire leur septième année surtout parce qu'elle les sentirait protégés là-bas et que maintenant, on n'est jamais plus en sécurité, alors elle s'inquiète. Elle n'est pas au courant que c'est toi qui as financé Fred et George pour leur magasin. Je me demande ce qu'elle dirait si elle l'apprenait. Elle pense tellement qu'on ne peut rien te reprocher, que tu as suffisamment souffert, elle n'oserait pas te dire quoi que ce soit, ce serait encore de ma faute parce que je ne t'en ai pas empêché ou quelque chose comme ça..._

_Charly est revenu de mission et s'occupe de tu-sais-quoi avec Bill et papa._

_Quant à Ginny et moi, nous nous rendons utiles dès que possibles mais nos supérieurs refusent de nous donner des responsabilités et ne nous mettent toujours pas au courant de quoi que ce soit._

_J'espère que tu vas mieux, _

_Amicalement,_

_Ronald._

Harry relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Il aimait bien les Weasley et cela lui fit plaisir d'avoir de leurs nouvelles. Ils étaient tous si gentils avec lui, surtout Mrs Weasley qui le considérait comme son propre fils. Il avait hâte de les revoir. Les sorciers lui manquaient terriblement, depuis un long mois, il n'avait fréquenté que son oncle, sa tante et Dudley qui niaient complètement l'existence de la magie, tellement ils en avaient peur et qui ignoraient complètement tous les troubles que Harry avait récemment subit.

Tout en mangeant le gâteau de Mrs Weasley, Harry ouvrit une deuxième lettre qui devait être celle d'Hermione.

_Cher Harry_

_Bon anniversaire. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, sinon, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Je ne peux pas te dire où je suis mais je ne suis pas où-tu-sais, par contre, Ron y est. Je t'expliquerais bientôt pourquoi nous ne sommes pas ensemble._

_J'espère que ce petit cadeau te plaira._

_Ne fais rien d'irréfléchis et écris à qui-tu-sais si tu as un doute. Fais bien attention à ce que tu fais, prends soin de toi._

_A bientôt, _

_Hermione._

Harry trouva la lettre d'Hermione très vide, à part ses habituelles recommandations, elle ne lui disait rien d'intéressant. Il ouvrit le cadeau qui se joignait à la lettre : c'était une montre à deux cadrans. Il y avait une sorte d'ellipse dans le premier et le deuxième était vide. Il n'y avait ni aiguilles ni numéros. Harry ne comprenait pas très bien à quoi pourrait lui servir cette montre et il se demanda si ce n'était pas quelque chose pour le pousser à travailler au lieu d'entasser ses devoirs, comme il l'avait fait l'année précédente. Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné de la part d'Hermione, elle avait toujours trouvé qu'il ne travaillait pas assez et il se dit qu'elle essayait peut être de le motiver. Il pensa que si cette montre était réellement destinée au travail, elle aurait pu s'abstenir d'un tel cadeau étant données les circonstances. Il vit alors un bout de parchemin sur lequel Hermione avait inscrit quelques explications :

_C'est une montre de Quidditch :_

_Le premier cadran affiche l'emplacement des joueurs et des balles sur le terrain (le vif d'or n'est presque jamais visible, il va trop vite). Le deuxième cadran affiche l'état de santé des joueurs et le score du match._

_C'est Victor qui m'a conseillé, il dit que c'est très utile surtout les jours de pluie et de brouillard._

Harry regarda à nouveau la montre et comprit aussitôt. Il ne connaissait pas l'existence de cette montre et fut tout à fait ravi qu'Hermione ait prit cette initiative. Il s'en voulu même d'avoir cru qu'Hermione le connaissait assez mal pour le pousser à travailler alors qu'elle avait très bien comprit que ces temps-ci, il avait plutôt besoin de divertissement. Il se remémora tous les matchs au cours desquels il aurait bien pu avoir besoin de cette montre. Elle allait sûrement lui être très utile pour la nouvelle coupe de Quidditch car les Serpentards seraient prêts à tout pour la gagner. Le Quidditch le mit de meilleure humeur, il n'y avait pas joué depuis très longtemps ; depuis qu'il avait été interdit à vie, mais maintenant que cette vieille folle d'Ombrage était partie de Poudlard, il pourrait à nouveau jouer. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il avait encore envie de retourner à Poudlard. Il était bien sûr content de pouvoir se retrouver en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione mais les seuls moments où tout sentiment négatif lui sortait totalement de l'esprit étaient quand il jouait au Quidditch.

Harry se dirigea ensuite vers un gros hibou resté près de la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas l'air commode et Harry s'approcha de lui très prudemment. Il retira lentement la lettre qui était accrochée à sa patte. Harry reconnu aussitôt l'écriture griffonnée de Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

_Cher Harry,_

_Bon Anniversaire. J'espère que tout va bien chez tes moldus et que ton gros cousin se conduit mieux avec toi. Sinon prévient immédiatement la cracmol que tu connais et envoie un hibou à tu-sais-qui. Dumbledore n'est pas avec moi mais il te souhaite lui aussi tous ses vœux pour ton anniversaire._

_Prends bien soin de toi,_

_Hagrid._

Harry doutait maintenant que ses amis ne lui écrivent plus pour lui faire de nouvelles recommandations que pour son anniversaire. Il ne savait pas très bien s'il avait envie de leur répondre. Depuis deux ans, il avait prit l'habitude de recevoir une lettre de plus pour son anniversaire ; celle de Sirius. Il sentit un vide profond le submerger. Depuis le début des vacances, il avait essayé de penser le moins possible à Sirius, mais comme il ne faisait pas grand-chose d'intéressant chez son oncle et sa tante, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se remémorer inlassablement la scène du département des mystères. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour avoir été si stupide et ne pas avoir écouté Hermione. De plus, cette culpabilité le poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves dans lesquels il voyait son parrain passer derrière le voilà du département des mystères. Il voyait ensuite le miroir que Sirius lui avait donné pour communiquer dans lequel apparaissait la tête de son parrain qui criait : « _tu n'es pas du tout comme James, lui ne se serait pas fait avoir par un stupide rêve. Tu m'as profondément déçu. Que dirait ta mère si elle te voyait ? Tu fais honte au souvenir de tes parents, eux qui étaient si brillants ! Et regarde ce que toi tu es devenu, et moi qui ai cru que tu étais comme lui. Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Tu m'as..._ »Et le reflet continuait à lui hurler d'autres atrocités jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Il n'avait alors plus qu'une idée en tête : tuer Bellatrix Lestrange, celle qui avait tué son parrain, elle devait souffrir comme lui souffrait à présent.

Pour arrêter de se torturer à penser à son parrain, Harry décida de répondre à ses amis :

_Cher Ron,_

_Merci pour tes vœux et pour les chocolats. Ca me fait du bien de manger quelque chose de plus consistant que la salade de ma tante. Remercie ta mère pour le gâteau._

_Ici, il ne se passe rien d'inhabituel, j'ai reçu mes résultats, j'ai obtenu 7 BUSE. Mon oncle était furieux que le hibou de l'école soit entré dans la maison, mais je lui ai reparlé de l'œil de Maugrey et il n'a plus rien dit. Je suis content que les affaires de Fred et George marchent si bien, mais il vaut mieux ne pas parler de ce que tu sais à ta mère, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait._

_J'espère que l'on se verra bientôt, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle du monde des sorciers ; je ne reçois plus la gazette, je n'ai plus d'argent sorcier sur moi. S'il se passe quelque chose d'important, préviens-moi._

_Harry._

Il hésita à parler de Sirius, puis renonça. Il ne savait pas très bien à qui il avait envie d'en parler mais il était sûr que le faire par courrier n'était pas une bonne idée et il ne voulait pas inquiéter Ron. Il sortit de la volière et retourna vers la maison prendre son petit déjeuner.

Le soir, au dîner, il essaya de se changer les idées et entreprit une petite conversation avec son oncle :

Tu sais quoi ? Quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? Demanda Harry à son oncle qui s'efforçait de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. Mais si, tu sais, c'est mon anniversaire ! J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié mon gâteau sinon je risque d'être vexé.

Au grand soulagement de l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia retrouva un gâteau surgelé que Dudley n'avait pas touché à son anniversaire. Après le dîner, Harry –qui avait mangé au moins la moitié du gâteau et n'avait laissé à Dudley que les miettes, en prétendant –à juste titre- qu'il avait assez de réserves comme ça- retourna voir Hedwige dans la volière, mais Hermes, le hibou de Percy, le frère de Ron, était perché sur la fenêtre depuis apparemment un bon moment. Harry prit la lettre et l'oiseau s'envola impatiemment.

_Harry, _

_Je te dois quelques excuses à propos de ce que j'ai dis sur toi l'année passée. J'avoue que j'ai bêtement cru ce que disait la gazette du sorcier, et ce que m'avait dit Cornelius (pour des raisons purement professionnelles)._

_Mais c'est pour te parler de Ron que je t'écris. Il est jeune et ne sait pas encore choisir ses relations, je te somme donc de ne plus le fréquenter. Comme nous le savons tous, le seigneur des Ténèbres cherche à te tuer et s'il le fallait, il n'hésiterait pas à tuer Ron par la même occasion. C'est pourquoi je te demande de ne plus avoir de contact avec les membres de ma famille._

_Cordialement, Percy._

Harry déchira aussitôt la lettre. Il n'avait jamais aimé Percy mais il le ne l'avait jamais autant détesté. Il estime préférable de ne pas parler de cette lettre aux Weasley pour ne pas provoquer de nouvelle crise.

Il donna à manger à Hedwige et resta là, avec elle pendant un long moment. Elle était la seule amie fidèle qui lui restait, sa seule amie qui était là, avec lui, qui était toujours avec lui.

Il passa la nuit dans la volière et quand il rentra le lendemain vers 9h, il fut surprit que l'oncle Vernon ne lui fasse aucune remarque désobligeante, celui-ci ne se tourna même pas vers lui. Même quand Harry annonça qu'il allait rendre visite à Mrs Figg, la vieille folle du quartier, l'oncle ne bougea pas.

-Tu vas chez Mrs Figg ? S'étonna la tante Pétunia. Mais tu n'as jamais aimé aller chez elle, tu l'as toujours détestée.

Harry ne répondit pas. Sa tante ne savait pas que Mrs Figg, la vieille folle chez qui elle l'avait toujours obligé à aller n'était pas si folle ; c'était en fait une cracmol qui connaissait aussi bien le monde de la magie que Harry. Il s'étonna de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à aller la voir, il était sans doute trop préoccupé. C'était la première fois qu'il allait la voir de son plein gré et, à peine fut-il arrivé devant la porte, Mrs Figg ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer d'un air ravi :

-Tu n'as pas de problème au moins ? Ce sont tes moldus qui t'ont forcé à venir me voir ?

-Non, je venais simplement vous rendre visite.

Ils discutèrent de toutes sortes de choses ayant un rapport, de près ou de loin avec la magie. Mrs Figg avait l'air ravie de discuter et Harry était enchanté d'avoir enfin un contact direct avec quelqu'un de son monde.

-Et Voldemort. Que fait-il ? Je n'ai aucune nouvelle, que fait le ministre ? Demanda Harry tandis que Mrs Figg lui resservait une tasse de thé. Il s'était retenu de poser ces questions mais il voulait absolument avoir des réponses avant de repartir.

-Ne pose pas trop de questions à la fois, dit Mrs Figg. Le ministère se prépare mais l'apparition publique de Voldemort a bouleversé les plans de Fudge. Le ministère n'était pas du tout prêt à lui faire face si tôt. Ils font de leur mieux, ils forment des Aurors, mais d'après ce qu'on dit, ils ne sont pas au point du tout. Je crois que Dumbledore ne comte plus sur Fudge, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, on ne m'a pas informé, je ne suis qu'une cracmol ! Et on m'a chargée de te surveiller.

-Vous me surveillez ? Répéta Harry, incrédule.

-Tu croyais vraiment que Dumbledore t'avait laissé, perdu au milieu de tous ces moldus qui ne pourraient rien pour toi ? Bien sûr chez ton oncle et ta tante tu ne risques rien, d'autant plus que tu n'es pas sortis depuis un mois, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent, et Dumbledore tenait à ce que tu sois protégé. Alors je me charge de ta sécurité. Avec d'autres sorciers, bien sûr, s'il arrivait quelque chose je ne pourrais pas t'être de grande utilité.

-Mais comment faites-vous ? Je n'ai rien remarqué...

-Tu te rappelles l'homme qui a essayé de vendre des télévisions à ton oncle la semaine dernière ? Eh bien, c'était **XXX**, il ne t'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours et Lupin lui avait dit ne pas avoir reçu de courrier depuis deux jours et qu'il fallait peut-être intervenir. On s'est un peu inquiété et comme Dumbledore nous a dit de rester discret **XXX** a eu une petite idée, il est très imaginatif mais pas très bon acteur ! Il n'a pas été très convaincant, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry repensa au vendeur de télé et se demanda comment il n'avait pas deviné qu'il n'était pas un moldu. Il aurait dû s'en douter rien qu'en voyant ses vêtements, et puis il n'avait pas du tout l'air de connaître le fonctionnement d'une télé, il ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Harry sourit en imaginant la tête de l'oncle Vernon s'il apprenait qu'un sorcier était entré chez lui en sa présence.

-Et la souris qui s'est introduite dans ton salon et qui a effrayé ta tante pendant une semaine. ? Continua Mrs Figg, c'était encore lui.

-C'est un animagus ?

-Non, nous avions du polynectar. Il s'inquiète facilement, et dès qu'il a un doute...

Harry se demanda combien de sorciers étaient entrés chez son oncle et sa tante pour le surveiller sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, Mrs Figg le raccompagna dehors car il se faisait tard et il ne devait pas se promener dehors la nuit. Elle le ramena chez les Dursley, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voyage seul. Harry se consola en se disant qu'il n'était pas le seul à n'être informé de rien, mais c'était quand même lui que Voldemort voulait tuer et il pensait avoir droit à plus d'information qu'une vieille cracmol...Il espéra que Dumbledore ne commettait pas une nouvelle erreur en le laissant sans informations, comme il l'avait fait l'année précédente. Fallait-il lui faire confiance ? Il avait dit lui-même qu'il devenait vieux et que son âge pouvait lui faire faire des erreurs. Oui, mais il avait combattu Voldemort, il avait seulement commis une unique erreur, Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu le protéger, même s'il n'aurait pas dû la faire. Dumbledore avait combattu Voldemort avec tant de calme, de confiance, de sagesse, il n'était certainement pas fou, tout le monde commet des erreurs, la sienne avait simplement eu de graves conséquences. Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était quand même la personne avec laquelle il se sentait le plus protégé et en qui il avait toujours eu confiance. Il savait que Dumbledore ne commettrait pas de nouvelle erreur il s'en voulait tellement pour celle-ci...

Avant de rentrer, Harry alla voir Hedwige à la volière. Il trouva Errol, le hibou des Weasley, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une réponse si rapide de Ron, peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose aux Weasley... Harry ouvrit la lettre et vit, avec soulagement, que ce n'étaient que Fred et George, et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air inquiet le moins du monde.

_Harry,_

_Ici, Fred et George Weasley du 93, Chemin de Traverse : farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux. Grâce à ton extrême bonté, nous avons enfin pu ouvrir notre boutique de farces et attrapes. Pour te remercier de ce geste, et pour ton anniversaire, qui est, je crois dans les environs de cette semaine, nous t'envoyons un paquet d'échantillon de toutes nos merveilleuses inventions, n'en parles pas trop à maman, ce serait gentil, elle ne sait pas qui nous finance, mais elle n'approuve pas du tout._

_Nous espérons que nos inventions te seront utiles chez tes moldus, testes-les sur ton abruti de cousin, et n'oublie pas de noter les résultats, certains produits ne sont pas encore commercialisés par défaut de cobayes._

_Amicalement, _

_Fred et George._

_P.S : Nous t'attendons avec impatience sur le chemin de Traverse pour te faire visiter nos locaux et te conseiller une boutique fort intéressante, qui, j'en suis sûr, te plaira énormément. Nous même y avons déjà dépensé pas mal des Gallions que nous avons gagnés._

_En espérant te revoir bientôt._

Harry se sentit plus léger ; les farces et attrapes de Fred et George faisaient partie des rares choses qui le divertissaient, avec le Quidditch, bien sûr. Il était déçu qu'Errol n'ait pas le paquet dont ils parlaient dans la lettre. Il entreprit de leur répondre :

_Chers Fred et George, _

_Merci pour votre lett..._

**BOOM !!**

Harry se leva d'un bond, prêt à sortir sa baguette et à se battre, mais ce n'était que Coquecigrue qui venait de s'écraser sur la cage d'Edwige en arrivant trop vite. Harry remit l'oiseau sur pieds, qui ne paraissait pas si bouleversé par sa chute, et lut précipitamment la lettre qu'il lui apportait. C'étaient quelques membres de l'ordre du Phénix : Maugrey, Lupin, Tonks et Mrs Weasley qui lui souhaitaient un bon anniversaire mais lui demandaient surtout d'envoyer des nouvelles, car ils commençaient à s'inquiéter. Harry se demanda pourquoi Ron ne leur avait pas parlé de la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée la veille, comme il était au quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix, mais il leur répondit aussitôt.

Il voulut continuer sa lettre de remerciements pour les jumeaux et vit alors un paquet sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ce devait être le cadeau de Fred et George qu'il n'avait pas dû voir. Il l'ouvrit. Il contenait en effet les farces et attrapes des jumeaux : une ficelle de couleur chair qui devait être une oreille à rallonge – il se demanda à quoi elle pourrait bien lui servir chez les Dursley ; leurs conversations sur leur fils où sur les perceuses ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde – une boîte à Flemme qui comprenait des nougats Néansang, des pastilles de Gerbe, des petits fours Tournedeloeil et d'autre réjouissance du même genre – Harry se dit que la boîte à Flemme ne lui servirait plus tellement, maintenant qu'il arrêterait les potions et la divination, les matières qu'il aimait le moins. Il y avait également des pastilles longue langue –que Fred avait fait manger à Dudley deux ans plus tôt- de la crème canari –qui avait fait un vrai malheur dans la salle commune de Gryffondor quelques années auparavant ; elle consistait à transformer, pendant quelques secondes, celui qui la mangeait en canari- une fausse baguette magique –quand il la prit, elle se transforma en un sac à main en peau de crocodile qui lui rappela aussitôt celui de Rita Skeeter- un encrier –qui lui sembla tout à fait normal, mais Harry estima préférable de ne pas chercher en quoi constituait la farce au milieu de moldus. Il vit aussi un parchemin légèrement rose –qui lui rappela aussitôt Dolorès Ombrage, sa professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, l'année précédente- et un petit flacon contenant un liquide bleu très pâle. Sur l'étiquette était écrit à la main une explication :

_**Sérum de folie :** Versez quelques gouttes de ce sérum dans le verre de votre invité et celui-ci se mettra à raconter des choses plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres pendant un moment indéterminé._

Ce cadeau plut beaucoup à Harry bien qu'il ne puisse pas l'utiliser avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Pour se distraire, s'imagina en train d'utiliser ces produits sur Dudley sous les yeux effarés de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia.


	2. retour dans le monde des sorciers

****

**S-Jennifer-S: **merci pour ta review ca m'a fait plaisir, pour l'instant (j'èspère que ca va changer) t'es la seule a m'avoir écrit. Mais ça me suffit je te poste le 2eme chapitre comme tu le voulais

**CHAPITRE 2 : Retour dans le monde des sorciers **

**Départ chez la famille Weasley**

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Harry ne fit qu'envoyer une lettre à l'ordre du Phénix tous les deux jours sans recevoir aucune nouvelle de ses amis. Il se dit que tous les membres de l'ordre auraient pu être morts pendant une mission, il n'aurait même pas été au courant. Mrs Figg, qui n'était pas plus informé que lui «sûrement par prudence »avait-elle dit, lui avait assuré que ses amis et les membres de l'ordre se portaient bien.

Ce matin-là, Harry s'était réveillé d'assez bonne humeur, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar de la nuit, seulement quelques rêves insignifiants dans lesquels l'oncle Vernon poursuivait Dobby qui portait sur son dos une télé qu'il essayait de vendre à Mrs Figg. Il se leva et vit Coquecigrue sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Celui-ci lui apporta la lettre qu'il tenait et reparti vers la volière. Ce n'était pas, comme Harry le redoutait, une lettre lui annonçant qu'un membre des Weasley avait eu un accident ou quelque chose comme ça.

_Rendez-vous dans ton salon à 15 heures_

_Mr Weasley._

Il relut plusieurs fois le parchemin en essayant de comprendre ce que Mr Weasley préparait. Il espéra qu'il ne venait pas le chercher par la poudre de cheminette car l'oncle Vernon n'avait pas oublié le jour ou son salon avait été à moitié détruit à cause de ce moyen de transport. Il attendit donc dans le salon des Dursley avant 15h. L'oncle Vernon qui n'avait jamais vu Harry rester en sa compagnie sans y être obligé commença à avoir des soupçons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu prépares _encore_ comme sale coup ?

-Rien, je... j'attends de la visite, répondit simplement Harry après une hésitation.

L'oncle Vernon n'eut pas le temps de lui poser de question ou de lui ordonner de partir tout de suite. Il y eut un craquement sonore et George Weasley apparut en plein milieu du salon, juste à côté de l'oncle Vernon qui fit un bon de deux mètres en poussant un terrible grognement. Il était devenu très pâle et regardait George comme un extraterrestre. Il s'éloigna le plus possible de lui tout en restant dans son salon.

-Salut Harry ! Comment ça va ? Lança joyeusement George après avoir étouffé un rire. Pas trop dure la vie chez les moldus ?

-Non, ça va même très bien, s'exclama Harry enchanté de revoir un Weasley. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne en transplanant, tu es venu tout seul ?

-Non, Fred ne va pas tarder.

-Mais, euh...ce n'est pas risqué de transplaner... _ces temps-ci_ ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer.

-Mrs Weasley est au courant ?

-Tu connais maman, elle avait un peu peur mais on ne lui a pas laissé le choix, elle n'a pas trouvé d'autre solution. Papa aurait du venir mais il est reparti en mission.

-Mais comment je vais faire, je n'ai pas encore mon permis et je n'ai pas encore le droit d'utiliser la magie...

-T'inquiètes pas, dit une voix derrière Harry.

C'était Fred qui redescendait les escaliers, suivit par les valises de Harry.

-On a pensé à tout, on a emporté un portoloin.

Il sortit de sa poche quelque chose qui ressemblait à une vieille chaussette et le posa sur la table basse.

-Désolé pour le retard, maman m'a retenu, elle m'a demandé de faire attention et tout le tralala, tu la connais...

-C'est un bonnet d'elfe d'Hermione qu'on a retrouvé, expliqua Fred à Harry. Pas mal n'est-ce pas ? Bon, j'espère que je n'ai rien oublié. Il va falloir se dépêcher sinon, maman va s'inquiéter, elle ne voulait pas que nous venions, mais nous n'avons pas pu résister, nous avions tellement envie de revoir cette charmante maison, si accueillante...

-Bon, il faut y aller, coupa George.

Il prit la cage d'Hedwige, Fred donna à Harry sa valise et son balai. L'oncle Vernon était recroquevillé dans un coin, il n'avait pas bougé depuis l'apparition de George et était plus blanc que jamais.

-Au revoir, lança Harry. A l'année prochaine !

L'oncle Vernon se renfrogna encore plus en entendant la dernière phrase.

_-portus, _murmura Fred en tapotant le bonnet avec sa baguette qu'il venait de sortir. L'oncle Vernon le regardait comme si Fred allait provoquer la fin du monde ou un autre désastre du même type. Ils mirent chacun une main sur le bonnet et comptèrent jusqu'à trois. Il furent alors tirés par le nombril dans un tourbillon.

**Déception**

Quelques secondes après, Harry heurta un sol dur et froid. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y croyait pas ! Il était dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimmaurd. Il laissa échapper une exclamation entre la surprise et la déception. Il s'attendait à retourner au Terrier chez les Weasley et se retrouvait dans l'immonde maison de la famille de son parrain. Il n'y était pas allé depuis la mort de Sirius et avait espéré ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Il n'avait même pas pensé que les autres l'y feraient revenir seulement quelques mois après l'accident... Il prit la main que Fred lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, il regarda autour de lui avec un certain malaise. Tout lui rappelait Sirius, chaque objet, chaque chose était comme imprégnée de l'odeur de son parrain. Il ne put s'empêcher de haïr cette maison comme Sirius l'avait tant haïe. La pièce n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois où il était venu. Elle paraissait seulement plus calme. Il n'y avait que Fred, George et lui dans cette cuisine autrefois remplie de monde, de bruit, de va et vient... George sortit dans le hall en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Fred s'assit à la table. Il n'osait apparemment rien dire, ou peut être laissait-il à Harry le temps de se remettre de son choc et de se faire à l'idée qu'il allait passer deux semaines dans cette maison qu'il semblait déjà ne plus supporter. Harry prit maladroitement place à côté de Fred. Il n'en revenait pas, ils lui avaient laissé l'espoir de retrouver la famille Weasley et, au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait dans cette maudite cuisine hantée par le souvenir de son parrain. George revint, suivit de près par sa mère qui se précipita sur Harry.

-Oh, Harry, mon chéri. J'étais si inquiète pour toi, tout seul au milieu de tous ces moldus. Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, en quoi t'auraient-ils été utiles ? Je n'ai rien contre ton oncle et ta tante et je sais que normalement, là-bas, tu ne risques rien mais quand même, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de...Tu veux manger quelque chose mon chéri ? Tu dois avoir faim, tu es tout pâle et on dirait que tu n'as rien mangé depuis au moins...

-Non, ça va très bien, mentit Harry, je n'ai pas faim du tout, merci.

-Alors viens te reposer un peu tu dois être fatigué...

-Non merci, c'est gentil, je ne suis pas fatigué non plus, je crois que je vais aller...Ou est Ron ?

-Oh, mon chéri, ils ne t'ont pas dit ?-mais c'est pas vrai alors, ces deux là, on ne peut jamais compter sur eux- Ron n'est pas là ; il est au Terrier, mais il reviendra bientôt, ne t'en fais pas. En attendant, Fred et George vont rester avec toi ; quelques jours de repos ne leur ferons pas de mal, ils travaillent tellement avec leur _magasin._

-Allez, viens Harry, dit George, allons dans ta chambre.

Il prit Harry par le bras et l'entraîna précipitamment dans le hall suivit de Fred qui paraissait tout aussi pressé de fuir sa mère. Quand ils furent arrivés dans la chambre, George ferma soigneusement la porte pour que Mrs Weasley ne puisse rien entendre.

-C'est mieux comme ça, expliqua t'il. En ce moment, quand elle commence à parler de ça, il vaut mieux partir avant qu'elle ne nous fasse une nouvelle crise.

-Tu as reçu notre paquet ? Tu as essayé nos...

-Non, coupa précipitamment Harry, je ne les ai pas essayés, comme je ne savais ce que ça ferait, j'ai préféré attendre de ne plus être entouré de moldus.

-Ah, bien sûr...c'est dommage, on aurait bien voulu quelques avis avant de commercialiser certains produits, nous les avons tous essayés nous même mais des avis extérieurs seraient les biens venus. Maman n'a pas voulu qu'on prenne Ron ou Ginny comme cobayes et Bill et Charly n'ont pas eu beaucoup de temps...Mais maintenant que tu es là, tu pourras les tester si un jour tu t'ennuies.

-Oui, c'est ça, je les testerais. Mais pourquoi Ron n'est pas là, dans sa lettre il m'avait dit...

-Il était là le premier mois mais pour ne pas attirer de soupçons, commença George, il est rentré à la maison. On pense que nous sommes peut-être surveillés, peut-être qu'il y a des espions ou quelque chose comme ça, donc il vaut mieux que Ron et Ginny soient à la maison, tu comprends...

-En fait, coupa Fred, c'est aussi parce qu'il n'a eut que trois BUSE, comme nous, et maman pensait qu'il valait mieux, alors elle l'a punit, elle était très déçue, pour elle, nous étions les seuls de la famille à être un peu..._différents_.

-Et toi, Harry, tu as bien réussit ?

-J'en ai eu sept, commença Harry gêné.

-Sept ! S'exclamèrent Fred et George d'une même voix

-Bah dis donc, continua George un peu impressionné, nous qui croyions que vous aviez à peu près le même niveau !

-Sauf en défense contre les forces du mal, évidemment, tu es incontestablement le meilleur, tu as du avoir Optimal, non ?

-D'accord, admit Harry, j'ai peut-être plus de facilités en défense, mais Ron est très...

-''peut-être plus de facilités en défense'' ?? Ce n'est pas seulement ça, Harry, tu es le meilleur en défense, tu es excellent, à côté de toi, Ron est...

-Il est très fort, vraiment, il a fait beaucoup de progrès et il se débrouille vraiment bien, défendit Harry.

-Oui, c'est ça, il se débrouille, commença George, il se débrouille seulement, toi tu combats, tu as ça dans le sang !

-Tu es trop modeste, continua Fred sans laisser le temps à Harry de parler, je sais que Ron et toi êtes très amis, mais il ne faut quand même pas en rajouter, tu es meilleur que lui et il n'y a rien à redire là-dessus.

-Il a eu quoi comme notes ? Demanda Harry pour les orienter sur un autre sujet.

-Acceptable en sortilèges et métamorphoses et Effort Exceptionnel en défense.

-Et ça, c'est grâce à toi, recommença Fred, si tu n'avais pas donné ces cours de défense l'année dernière, un P aurait largement été au-dessus de ses espérances.

-Vous êtes trop durs avec Ron, ce n'est pas parce que c'est votre frère... Vous avez fermé le magasin juste pour venir ici ? Demanda Harry pour détourner une nouvelle fois la conversation.

-Non, on n'aurait pas pu se permettre ça en pleine période de vacances scolaires, en ce moment, ça marche tellement bien !

-C'est Lee qui tient le magasin ces jours-ci, ajouta Fred devant le regard interrogateur de Harry.

-Ça va nous permettre de nous reposer un peu, et puis nous avons quelques idées à expérimenter.

-En plus, Lee va faire des études cette année, ça va lui permettre de s'occuper un peu de ça, après tout, nous avons monté ce projet ensembles, et il ne lui reste plus que deux semaines.

-Ses parents veulent qu'il étudie et qu'il se trouve un _vrai_ travail.

-Bon, maintenant, tu nous excuses mais on a quelques petites choses à mettre au point avant la fin de la semaine.

Fred disparut dans un craquement sonore suivit de peu par George, laissant Harry seul dans la chambre.

**Mrs Weasley**

Jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley ne l'appelle pour manger, Harry fit les cent pas dans la chambre. Il réfléchissait à ce qui se passait, tout lui paraissait étrange. Pourquoi le quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix était-il vide ? Pourquoi y avaient-il seulement Mrs Weasley et les jumeaux ? Où étaient tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix ? Dumbledore était-il au courant que Harry n'était plus chez son oncle et sa tante ? N'y avait-il aucun danger au Square Grimmaurd ? Etait-il seulement surveillé par Mrs Weasley ou sa garde rapproché le suivait-elle encore ? Que se passait-il depuis l'apparition publique de Voldemort ? Que faisait le ministère ? Que faisait l'ordre ? Pourquoi ne mettaient-ils pas Harry au courant ? Pourquoi était-il toujours le dernier à savoir ce qu'il se passait ? Avaient-ils peur que Voldemort puisse à nouveau le posséder ? Qu'il puisse à nouveau pénétrer dans son esprit et n'apprenne ce que lui-même savait sur l'ordre ? Pourquoi, alors que le plus grand mage noir cherchait à le tuer, le laissait-on avec comme seule protection deux inventeurs de farces et attrapes et leur mère pleurnicheuse ? A quoi jouaient-ils tous ? Pourquoi Harry était-il le seul à ne rien savoir ? Pourquoi ne lui disaient-ils pas ? Le prenaient-ils encore pour un enfant ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, le croyaient-ils encore faible ? Après avoir combattu plusieurs fois Lord Voldemort, le croyaient-ils si incapable de faire face au danger ? Pensaient-ils que l'erreur qu'il avait commise l'année précédente entraînait qu'il ne fallait plus lui faire confiance ? Avaient-ils peur qu'il commette une nouvelle erreur ? Que voulaient-ils qu'il fasse ?

''crac !''

-Aller, Harry, dépêche-toi, maman va craquer, elle n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.  
Harry suivit George dans les escaliers. Dans la cuisine, Mrs Weasley et Fred les attendaient. Harry avait espéré que d'autres personnes seraient venues, mais ils mangèrent tous les quatre en silence. Même Fred et George ne dirent rien, ce qui était très inhabituel chez eux.

-Alors, Harry, ça va ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Demanda Mrs Weasley après un silence pesant, en lui servant du dessert.

-Euh...ça va, répondit Harry qui ne s'attendait plus à ce que quelqu'un parle avant la fin du repas.

-Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ? Continua t'elle d'un air gêné.

-Comme tous les ans.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, Mrs Weasley ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. C'était comme si elle prenait un soin tout particulier à lui parler gentiment pour ne pas qu'il s'énerve avant de lui annoncer quelque chose de terrible.

Fred et George restaient étrangement silencieux. Ils se concentraient sur leurs assiettes sans regarder ni Harry ni Mrs Weasley.

-C'est bien... Ils ne t'ont pas trop posé de questions ?

-Ils ne posent jamais de questions, coupa Harry qui commençait à s'impatienter. Quand allaient-ils se décider à lui dire ?

-C'est mieux, non ? C'est moins...embarrassant...

-Qu'est-ce qui est embarrassant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Quand allez-vous enfin m'expliquer quelque chose ? Demanda Harry plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Mrs Weasley avait l'air de se trouver dans la situation qu'elle redoutait.

-Que...Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Harry ? Demanda t'elle d'une voix douce.

-TOUT ! J'ai passé un mois et demi tout seul sans être au courant de rien. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi deux semaines avant la rentrée ? Pourquoi pas simplement quelques jours avant ? Pourquoi venir _ici _? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun membre de l'ordre du Phénix ? Qu'est-ce que vous essayez tous de me cacher ?

-Euh... assied toi Harry, dit Mrs Weasley à Harry qui s'était levé sans même s'en rendre compte.

Elle jeta un œil aux jumeaux qui semblaient passionnés par les fleurs roses et bleues qui ornaient leurs ça t'elle, c'est vrai qu'on ne t'as pas dit grand-chose, mais il faut que tu saches que nous avons nos raisons. Nous t'avons fait venir aujourd'hui parce que Dumbledore a des choses importantes à te dire. Il viendra demain. Il ne pouvait pas venir plus tard, il est très occupé en ce moment. Tu pourras lui poser toutes les questions que tu voudras, il te répondra mieux que moi. Tu es ici parce que nous sommes sûrs que c'est un endroit où personne ne pourra te trouver, c'est très protégé. Comme tu le sais, Dumbledore est le gardien du secret de l'ordre du Phénix, par conséquent aucune personne de mauvaise volonté ne peut savoir où tu te trouves. Il n'était pas enchanté de te forcer à revenir ici malgré les... _circonstances_ mais il n'a pas eu le choix. Il a renvoyé Kréatur. Il lui a jeté un sort compliqué et formellement interdit pour qu'il ne puisse pas révéler ce qu'il sait. Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous car les membres de l'ordre du Phénix sont tous partis en mission après la réunion d'hier soir, ils ne reviendront pas avant la semaine prochaine. Ron est puni à la maison et il garde Ginny, il faut qu'elle reste à l'écart de tout ça, elle est fragile. Quant à Hermione elle est partie en vacances avec ses parents et Tonks les a accompagnés pour les protéger an cas de besoin. Tu as d'autres questions ?

Harry regardait Mrs Weasley avec des yeux ronds. Il essayait d'assimiler les informations qu'elle venait de lui donner. Elle les avait récitées sans s'arrêter comme une leçon particulièrement désagréable qu'elle voulait terminer le plus vite possible.  
Il ne répondit pas. Fred et George semblaient s'être enfin aperçus que leurs assiettes étaient vides et regardaient aussi leur mère.

-A qui est la maison maintenant ? Demanda lentement George sans regarder Harry.

-Euh... étant donné que personne en dehors de nous n'est au courant de son existence –Bellatrix Lestrange et Mrs Malefoy en ont peut-être entendu parler mais elle ne savent pas où elle est- Dumbledore a préféré ne pas attirer l'attention dessus. Elle n'est à personne, provisoirement, elle est à l'ordre du Phénix.

Elle détourna son regard de George et débarrassa en prenant soin de ne regarder ni Harry ni ses fils. Harry sentit qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit et qu'elle n'osait pas tout leur avouer mais se contenta de ce qu'elle lui avait déjà apprit. Il ne valait mieux pas poser trop de questions ; si Mrs Weasley ne leur en disait pas plus, il y avait sûrement une raison. Harry aida Mrs Weasley à ranger avec Fred et George –toujours silencieux- et monta dans sa chambre.

Dumbledore allait venir le lendemain. Il n'avait jamais contacté directement Harry pendant les vacances ; il devait se passer quelque chose de vraiment important pour qu'il prenne la peine de le faire. Peut-être était-ce à propos de la prophétie ? Il s'allongea sur le lit sans parvenir à dormir. Il réfléchissait depuis quelques minutes à peine lorsque Fred et George apparurent dans un léger craquement. Ils virent s'asseoir sur le lit de Ron en face de celui de Harry qui se redressa aussitôt.

-Alors, demanda Fred, ça va ?

-Vous étiez au courant, vous ? Dit Harry pour ne pas répondre.

-Non, pas vraiment, on savait certaines choses grâce aux oreilles à rallonge mais on n'avait pas tout comprit.

-Comment ça se fait que Ron ne soit pas là ? C'est vraiment seulement à cause des BUSE ? Et Ginny ?

-En fait, dit Fred d'un air contrarié, ce n'est pas seulement pour ça...Maman a peur qu'un serviteur de tu-sais-qui ou quelqu'un de mal intentionné te trouve et... elle ne veut pas qu'il risque d'être attaqué...

-Elle a eu très peur l'année dernière quand vous êtes allés au ministère. Elle pense qu'ils ne sont pas prêts à affronter ce genre de chose et comme toi, tu n'as pas le choix, elle s'est proposée pour te surveiller jusqu'à la rentrée...

-Mais, rassures-toi, Dumbledore a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger ici...

- On ne sait pas ce qui a bien pu lui mettre tout ça dans la tête...

-Percy, marmonna Harry en réfléchissant à ce que disaient les jumeaux.

-Quoi Percy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans celui-là ? s'écria George sur un ton de dégoût.

-Il...Il m'a écrit pendant les vacances pour s'excuser de m'avoir prit pour un fou et pour me demander de m'éloigner de Ron pour qu'au cas où je me fasse attaquer, Ron ne soit pas...

-Il a fait ça ? Cria Fred scandalisé.

-Ce...Ce...Il a osé t'écrire pour te dire ça ? Bégaya George. Il paraissait outré. Il ne faut surtout pas en parler à papa et maman, ils vont devenir fous...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas nous dire ? Demanda Mrs Weasley qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

-Percy a écrit à Harry pour lui dire de ne plus fréquenter Ron car ça va être dangereux si Voldemort l'attaque ! s'écria Fred

Mrs Weasley regarda son fils sans bouger. Elle avait une expression de tristesse dans le regard. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle finit par réussir à se tourner vers Harry et commença difficilement à parler :

-Harry, mon chéri, je suis vraiment... désolée. Je m'en veux terriblement.

Elle s'arrêta un moment en regardant Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Moi aussi, il m'a écrit, continua t'elle en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder ses deux fils. Il m'a dit la même chose, il m'a dit que je l'avais déjà perdu lui et que je devais faire attention de ne pas perdre un deuxième fils... J'ai pensé...j'ai cru que j'arriverais à me réconcilier avec lui si je faisais ce qu'il me demandait. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas mêler Ron à tout ça. Je me suis proposée à Dumbledore pour te surveiller. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher ces deux imbéciles de venir, lâcha t'elle en regardant enfin les jumeaux. Et puis, ils te tiendront compagnie. Oh, Harry, mon chéri, je suis désolée... vraiment, je... je comprends que tu m'en veuilles...

Elle regarda Harry en attendant sa réaction. Il ne bougeait pas. Mrs Weasley l'avait toujours considéré comme son propre fils, et le fait qu'elle l'éloigne de Ron pour le protéger lui fit un choc extrême. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il en voulait à Mrs Weasley mais elle l'avait toujours considéré comme son fils, alors qu'il ne l'était pas. Elle fondit en sanglots en couinant des excuses à l'adresse de Harry. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent à Harry infiniment longues, pendant lesquelles il se demandait que faire, elle sortit de la chambre en pleurant.

Harry leva les yeux sur Fred et George qui se regardaient, apparemment gênés. Il ne les avait jamais vus comme ça. D'habitude, ils cherchaient à tout mettre au second degré, à faire rire même dans les situations les moins drôles. La seule fois ou ils lui avaient paru si en colère était quand le professeur Ombrage les avait interdits de Quidditch, l'année précédente. Fred disparut. George donna une tape amicale à Harry puis suivit son frère.

**Discussion avec Dumbledore**

-Harry, mon chéri, réveille-toi, le professeur Dumbledore va bientôt arriver.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et eu à peine le temps de voir Mrs Weasley se relever, les yeux encore rouges, et sortir de la chambre. Il se leva, s'habilla le plus vite possible et descendit dans la cuisine où Mrs Weasley lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner. Elle n'était pas là, elle ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de lui parler. Il déjeuna rapidement pour finir avant que le professeur Dumbledore n'arrive. Il venait sûrement lui dire quelque chose d'important et il ne voulait pas lui paraître impoli. Quand il eut fini son déjeuner, il s'attarda sur un journal publicitaire posé sur la table ; il ne voulait surtout pas penser à quelque chose qui ait un rapport plus ou moins proche avec Sirius.

''CRAC!'' Harry se retourna vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit, en s'attendant à voir Fred ou George tester une de leurs nouvelles inventions mais c'était Dumbledore qui avait apparut dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour Harry, dit simplement Dumbledore.

-Bonjour professeur.

Dumbledore s'approcha de la table, jeta un coup d'œil à la publicité de chaudron à fond épais et s'assit en face de Harry. Il leva sa baguette et fit apparaître deux grosses chopes de Bierraubeurre. Il en donna une à Harry et but une longue gorgée de la sienne.

-Alors, Harry, ça va ? demanda t'il gentiment.

-Oui, ça va, ça va très bien, répondit Harry, mais le ton de sa voix laissait deviner qu'il se sentait extrêmement mal.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir... Je sais ce que tu ressens.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Je veux dire que je sais ce que l'on ressent quand on perd quelqu'un qui nous est cher. C'est très rare de tenir à quelqu'un comme tu tenais à Sirius. Et lui aussi tenait énormément à toi.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il n'avait parlé de Sirius avec personne depuis le jour où il était mort.

-Mais il ne faut pas que tu culpabilises. Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de ta faute. Il ne faut pas que tu en veuilles à Kréattur et encore moins au professeur Rogue. Ne cherches pas à te justifier, ajouta t'il en voyant Harry prêt à se défendre. Je comprends tout à fait. Mais s'il y a quelqu'un à qui tu dois en vouloir, c'est moi.

Il marqua une pause. Il regarda Harry d'un regard désolé, mais celui-ci ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir, il ne pouvait pas l'accuser lui... Dumbledore ne l'avait jamais réprimandé de ses erreurs, il avait toujours évité de le renvoyer et lui avait pardonné chacune de ses bêtises.

-Bien, je ne suis pas venu pour te parler de Sirius, continua t'il. Je pense quand même qu'il faudrait que tu en parles avec quelqu'un, Ron et Hermione, par exemple, ou bien avec Lupin, il reviendra bientôt. Il a bien connu Sirius et je crois que lui aussi a besoin d'en parler. Il m'a d'ailleurs expliqué la raison pour laquelle le professeur Rogue a arrêté vos cours d'occlumancie, Severus n'ayant pas tenu à me l'informer lui-même. Lupin m'a fait part de tes doutes sur ton père. C'est vrai que cette vision de James n'est pas très valorisante, mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que ton père n'était pas comme ça. C'est peut-être la haine du professeur Rogue envers lui qui intensifie son arrogance. Ton père était l'un des meilleurs élèves que j'ai jamais eu –et crois moi j'en ai eu. Il n'était pas arrogant, mais prétentieux, quand il était jeune. En grandissant, il a cessé d'avoir cette trop haute opinion de lui-même, il a mûrit. En partie grâce à ta mère, elle lui dégonflait un peu la tête quand il en avait besoin. C'était un homme bien, très bien... Il mérite vraiment la réputation qu'il s'est faite. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus te parler de ça ; Lupin t'informera mieux que moi sur ce sujet là aussi, il a connu ton père beaucoup mieux que moi.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui parlait de tout ça mais il écouta attentivement.

-En fait, si je suis là, c'est d'abord pour te rassurer. A la fin de l'année dernière, je t'ai dit que toi seul aurais le pouvoir de détruire Voldemort. Il sait aussi que ce pouvoir que tu possèdes dont il est dépourvu est l'amour, un pouvoir qu'il a toujours méprisé. Mais lui ne sait que ça. Il ignore tout le reste, ce qui te donne déjà une avance sur lui. Bien sûr, il essaie par tous les moyens de savoir ce que disait la prophétie mais il ne le saura pas, sois en sûr, j'y veille très personnellement. Quand tu seras à Poudlard, il lui sera quasiment impossible d'entrer. Je dis bien quasiment, j'admets qu'il y ait, peut-être, une solution à laquelle je n'ai pas songé, ou qu'il détourne l'un de mes plans. Comme tu le sais, à Poudlard, il est impossible de transplaner, toutes les cheminées sont étroitement contrôlées et les entrées au parc et au château vont être bien gardées –pas par des détraqueurs, ils se sont ralliés à Voldemort, comme je me l'attendais. Et puis, je ne les ai jamais trop aimés, alors je préférais les garder hors de ça. Un portoloin serait beaucoup trop risqué, mais je n'écarte pas cette éventualité. Nous allons placer des Aurors partout dans le château et dans le parc. Voldemort pourrait éventuellement se déguiser, utiliser du polynectar, ou peut-être est-il un animagus, ça je n'en sais rien. C'est pour ça que les entrées et sorties des élèves vont être strictement examinées, ainsi que celles des animaux. Ça va me prendre un certain temps mais je veux que chaque personne et chaque animal qui entrera dans l'enceinte de Poudlard soient entièrement contrôlés. Je ne veux pas qu'une inattention nous cause de graves ennuis. J'ai déjà tout mis en place avec les meilleurs Aurors du ministère. A propos, le professeur Mc Gonagal m'a parlé de tes intentions de devenir Auror, et...

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir, coupa sèchement Harry, je devrai continuer les potions et le professeur Rogue n'accepte que les élèves ayant eu Optimal, or je n'ai eu qu'un E.

-Justement, j'ai parlé avec le professeur Rogue, il a accepté de te prendre dans sa classe d'ASPIC mais il faudra que tu suives des cours particuliers une fois par semaine, voir plus, si cela s'avère nécessaire.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est indispensable ? Vous êtes sûr qu'il acceptera ?

-C'est déjà fait, en fait, je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix ; c'est une mission pour l'ordre du Phénix. Mais je veux que tu travailles beaucoup les potions. Le professeur Rogue ne s'est jamais écarté de ses propres règlements et je ne veux pas qu'il ait à le regretter. Tu es prêt à fournir les efforts nécessaires ?

-Bien sûr...

-De plus, je t'avais dit que l'occlumancie ne te serait plus nécessaire, mais au cours de ces brèves vacances, j'ai réfléchi et je souhaiterais que tu recommences à l'étudier. Bien que je ne pense pas que Voldemort tente une nouvelle fois d'entrer dans ton esprit –grâce à cet amour que tu peut ressentir et qui lui est insupportable- il m'est apparut qu'il pourrait tout autant se servir de l'un de ses mangemorts ou de quelqu'un sous l'emprise de l'impérium pour pratiquer sur toi la légilimancie. Quelque chose qui lui serait beaucoup moins utile mais qui pourrait nous être dangereux.

-Mais, le professeur Rogue m'a dit que le contact visuel était indispensable pour pratiquer la légilimancie et...

-Presque indispensable, Harry, presque, c'est ce qui fait toute la différence. Un légilimens très doué peut entrer dans l'esprit de sa victime sans être en sa présence, comme l'a fait Voldemort l'année dernière, en partie grâce à ta cicatrice et au lien qui s'est créé entre vous mais aussi grâce à son don inné pour la légilimancie. Je veux donc que tu reprennes tes cours d'occlumancie le temps que cela sera nécessaire.

-Mais Rogue ne voudra jamais recommencer, il me tuerait...

-Je ne vais évidemment pas confier cette lourde tâche à Sévérus, il laisse ses sentiments à l'égard de ton père prendre beaucoup trop d'ampleur. Il n'y a pas d'autre adepte de la légilimancie à Poudlard, c'est donc moi qui t'enseignerai l'occlumancie. Je pense en plus pouvoir t'apprendre certaines choses que le professeur Rogue ne connaît pas, ou qu'il n'a pas jugées utiles de t'enseigner. Nous verrons si j'échoue ou non dans cette tâche.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, toutes ces nouvelles informations se bousculaient dans sa tête.

-Euh...Merci, commença t'il.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, j'essaie simplement de ne plus commettre d'erreur. Ah oui... Mrs Figg m'a dit que tu n'étais pas très informé durant le mois dernier. Je vais essayer de te résumer ce qu'il c'est passé dans le monde magique depuis juin...

-Professeur Dumbledore, s'écria Mrs Weasley qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine en se dirigeant vers Dumbledore.

-Bonjour, Molly, je crois que je vais terminer ma conversation avec Harry, nous parlerons ensuite, coupa Dumbledore en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Harry.

Son sourire s'effaça, elle sortit de la cuisine aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée et referma la porte avec soin.

-Comme tu le sais, reprit Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge a enfin reconnu le retour de Voldemort et notre version des évènements. Tout a été bouleversé au ministère. Dolores Ombrage a démissionné, ils sont donc pour l'instant à la recherche d'une nouvelle secrétaire générale. Le ministère recrute des Aurors, pas tous qualifiés comme il le faudrait, la panique s'installe et ils sont rassurés parce qu'ils sont nombreux...enfin, la quantité ne remplace pas la qualité, je n'ai pas tellement confiance en ce que fait le ministère en ce moment. Ce n'est plus réfléchit, plus calculé. C'est pourquoi, l'ordre du Phénix fait ses propres actions parallèlement. Cette semaine, tous les membres sont en mission. Seuls Arthur Weasley et Kingsley sont toujours au ministère pour nous renseigner et faire pression sur Fudge. Il ne sait plus trop ce qu'il fait.

-Mais, que fait l'ordre ?

-Ça, tu le sauras quand tous les membres de l'ordre seront rentrés. Je vais quand même prendre de simples précautions ; tu ne seras informé que le moment venu, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir pour l'instant. Ah oui...Ne parle pas trop de la prophétie, il vaut mieux que le moins de monde possible ne soit au courant.

-Mais si un mangemort entre dans mon esprit, il verra la prophétie, non ?

-Ce serait plutôt logique, en effet, mais c'est un de mes souvenirs que tu as vu et non pas un souvenir qui t'est propre. C'est une partie compliquée de la magie, mais même un légilimens très doué ne pourrait pas voir un souvenir simplement observé par la personne. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour la prophétie tant que tu n'en parles pas. Pour la connaître, Voldemort devrait entrer dans mon esprit grâce à la légilimancie, et ça n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Tu peux quand même mettre tes meilleurs amis au courant, mais fais très attention ; n'en parles pas à n'importe qui. Profite bien de la fin de tes vacances, amuse-toi car je te garantis que cette année ne te sera pas de tout repos. Ronald et Hermione viendront bientôt te tenir compagnie ici. Je tenais aussi à m'excuser de t'avoir fait revenir ici après la mort de Sirius, mais je n'avais pas d'autre solution. C'est le lieu où tu seras le mieux protégé, en dehors de Poudlard.

-Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas rester chez les Dursley jusqu'à la rentrée ? demanda Harry qui n'avait jamais cru possible de préférer vivre chez les Dursley que dans une maison de sorciers.

-Tu es mieux protégé ici, tu n'es pas entouré de moldus, tu as un contact direct avec es sorciers chargés de te surveiller, et je devais venir te parler en lieu sûr. Au fait, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un nouveau magasin...très intéressant, je suis sûr qu'il te plaira, alors si tu fais un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse, n'oublie pas d'aller voir... Profite bien de ta liberté, au revoir Harry.

-Merci professeur, au revoir.

Dumbledore sortit de la cuisine et rejoignit Mrs Weasley à l'étage. Harry eut l'impression que Dumbledore avait préparé ce discours ; il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler, il regrettait déjà d'avoir oublié de poser certaines questions qu'il avait préparées la veille.

C'était bien? Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé SVP...


	3. retour des membres de l'ordre

**Chapitre 3 : Retour des membres de l'Ordre**

Harry passa deux jours avec la seule compagnie de Mrs Weasley qui n'était plus bavarde de tout. Elle évitait Harry, et s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir quelque chose d'important à faire pendant les repas pour ne pas manger avec lui. Il finissait par se demander si elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Il ne supportait plus de rester inactif, il n'avait parlé à personne depuis deux longs jours. Il décida alors d'ouvrir le cadeau des jumeaux pour en essayer les échantillons. Il connaissait presque tous les produits. Il prit l'encrier et y trempa une plume à l'intérieur, pour voir ce qu'il avait de si particulier, mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, l'encrier lui cracha un épais jet d'encre noire pendant 15 bonnes secondes. Harry préféra se nettoyer façon moldue –ce qui lui prit beaucoup de temps car l'encre ne se lassait pas enlever facilement- pour ne pas s'attirer de nouveaux ennuis. Une fois qu'il eut fini de se débarrasser de l'encre, il prit le parchemin rose pale et écrivit : ''Je suis Harry Potter''. Rien ne se produisit. Il écrivit ensuite plusieurs lignes mais le parchemin se comporta tout à fait normalement. Il rangea le parchemin en se disant qu'il demanderait ce que c'était à Ron quand il le verrait. Il pensa que c'était peut-être un mauvais coup de Fred et George qui voulaient seulement lui faire chercher la farce alors qu'il n'y en avait pas ! Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné ; venant de leur part, il fallait toujours se méfier.

Il s'allongea et resta un bon moment à observer le plafond de la chambre en réfléchissant à ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit.

-Harry, mon chéri, ça va ?

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Mrs Weasley était penchée au dessus de lui et avait l'air inquiète.

-Oui, ça va, assura Harry en se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait.

-Lève toi, Ron est arrivé. Il est dans la cuisine, il mange. Tu es sûr que ça va, tu es tout blanc ? Va voir Ron, tu n'as rien avalé, il est tard

Mais...Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Harry qui avait perdu la notion du temps.

-Il est midi. Aller, viens manger quelque chose, Ron t'attends.

-Midi ? Mais...

Mrs Weasley poussa Harry hors de la pièce en direction des escaliers. Il avait l'impression de s'être assoupit seulement quelques minutes.

-Salut Harry, lança Ron sur un ton joyeux en le voyant arriver dans la cuisine.

-Euh... Salut, répondit maladroitement Harry.

-Ça ne va pas ? Tu dormais encore ? Tu sais, si tu préfères rester seul...

-Non, s'exclama précipitamment Harry en ayant peur d'avoir vexé son ami. Ça va très bien, je viens juste de me réveiller et... Et toi ça va ? Tu as l'air en forme.

-Ça va, ça va... J'aurais voulu venir plus tôt mais maman n'a pas voulu. Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé ces derniers jours ?

-Non, ça va...dit Harry en s'asseyant en face de Ron.

Il était content de le voir enfin. Il pourrait lui raconter ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, sauf la prophétie, bien sûr, parce que Ron n'en connaissait pas le contenu.

Ron avait l'air vraiment ravi de voir Harry ; il avait un large sourire comme s'il était en train de réaliser son vœu le plus cher.

-Fred et Georges m'ont dit que Dumbledore devait venir te parler...

-Tu as vus Fred et Georges ? Ils ne sont pas retournés à leur boutique ?

-Si, mais ils sont passé nous voir à la maison il y a deux jour, apparemment, les affaires marchent à merveille ! Alors, qu'est-ce que Dumbledore t'a dit ?

-Il m'a... parlé de Sirius, termina Harry pour n'avoir à parler de Voldemort que le plus tard possible.

-Désolé, dit précipitamment Ron en regrettant déjà sa question.

-Pas grave. Il m'a conseillé d'en parler avec Lupin.

Ron ne répondit rien. Harry savait qu'il ne voulait pas l'obliger à penser à Sirius.

-Il m'a dit que Voldemort ne pourra pas entrer dans Poudlard. Tout sera très gardé.

Il lui raconta tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit en évitant soigneusement certains sujets, dont il n'avait pas envie de parler, comme la prophétie, les cours de potion et l'occlumancie.

-Il m'a aussi dit de profiter avant la rentrée. Il essayait de me rassurer... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le soit lui-même. Je ne sais pas s'il me croit vraiment en sécurité.

-Bien sûr que oui, s'exclama Ron. Il ne prendrait pas de risque. Fais lui confiance, il ne se trompe jamais.

-Si tu le dis...

Harry se sentit plus léger. Il savait pourtant que Ron n'était pas au courant pour la prophétie et qu'il ne croyait donc pas Dumbledore capable de faire la moindre erreur. Ils discutèrent de Voldemort, du ministère pendant un moment ; opposant leurs hypothèses sur ce qui se passerait, puis le sujet vira sur les BUSE. Ron ne semblait pas très fier de lui, mais il n'avait pas l'air de regretter quoi que ce soit.

-Regarde : Fred et Georges, expliquait-il, ils n'en ont eu que 3, eux aussi, et pourtant, ils travaillent déjà. En plus on va être définitivement débarrassés de Rogue.

-Toi oui, mais moi non.

-Tu n'as pas eu un E ?

Harry lui expliqua alors ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore à propos des cours de potion et d'occlumancie.

-Je croyais que tu pouvais le faire seul.

-Dumbledore ne le pense pas, lui.

-Tu vas avoir des cours particuliers en occlumancie et en potion avec Rogue ?

-Non, c'est Dumbledore qui me fera les cours d'occlumancie.

-Mais... pourquoi ?

-Rogue ne veut plus. Il ne faisait pas d'effort, il n'aimait pas mon père...Dumbledore a dû comprendre que je ne pouvait pas me concentrer comme il l'aurait fallu face à Rogue.

-Mais, il t'en fait bien en potion !

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, et puis c'est le seul professeur de potion à Poudlard.

Ils finirent par suivre le conseil de Dumbledore : ils s'amusèrent longuement avec les farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges. Ron lui avait dit que le parchemin mordait quiconque d'autre que le propriétaire qui essayait de le prendre ou de le dire.

-Ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à le remettre dans la boîte, expliqua Ron. Une fois qu'ils lui ont jeté un sort pour qu'il t'appartienne, le parchemin s'est acharné contre eux.

Mrs Weasley semblait réjouie que Harry ait enfin de la compagnie. Elle poussait presque Harry et Ron à ne plus dormir pour pouvoir profiter au maximum de la fin de leurs vacances.

-Et pour Cho ? Tu n'es pas trop déçu ? Demanda soudain Ron tandis qu'ils feuilletaient des publicités pour des magasins du Chemin de Traverse.

-Non, je t'ai déjà dit...Elle était tout le temps triste. Elle ne s'intéressait à moi qu'à cause de Cédric.

-Oui, et puis tu mérites mieux que cette... fille. En plus, elle ne sait pas choisir ses amis, ajouta Ron avec amertume en repensant à Marietta.

-Si j'avais su qu'un jour je regretterais le temps où Ombrage était Grande Inquisitrice... Confessa Harry en pensant malgré lui à Sirius.

Ron ne répondit rien, Harry chercha quelque chose à dire de plus positif.

-Enfin bon... Dumbledore m'a dit d'attendre la rentrée pour penser à des choses contrariantes, s'exclama t'il en essayant de se remonter le moral. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est le nouveau magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Fred et Georges m'en ont parlé mais ils n'ont pas voulu me dire plus que '' ça va t'intéresser, c'est vraiment génial !''

-Mais non plus ils n'ont rein voulu me dire, à chaque fois que je leur demande ce que c'est, ils transplanent en riant.

Chaque moment passé avec Ron aidait Harry à oublier les choses qui le contrariaient.

Ce fut le lundi suivant que les premiers membres de l'Ordre rentrèrent de mission. Tout d'abord, Bill et Charly vinrent saluer Harry et Ron alors qu'ils pronostiquaient sur les prochains matches de Quidditch. Ils furent très chaleureux avec Harry et s'empressèrent d'aller voir leur mère qui devait sans doute commencer à s'inquiéter pour eux. Quelques heures plus tard, Tonks arriva en compagnie d'Hermione. Harry et Ron passèrent leur journée à lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient appris pendant leurs vacances.

-Mais pourquoi Rogue a-t-il arrêté tes cours d'occlumancie, demanda Hermione pour la troisième fois au moins.

-Parce qu'il croyait que j'étais prêt répéta inlassablement Harry.

-Il n'est pas stupide, il a bien vu que tes rêves continuaient n'est-ce pas ?

-Il a fait une erreur.

Dans ce cas pourquoi tu n'es pas allé lui dire que tu ne l'étais pas et que tu avais besoin d'autres cours ?

-Tu le connais, il me déteste, je vois déjà sa réaction...

-Harry, Dumbledore a dit que l'occlumancie était la chose qui comptait le plus, tu n'as pas fait ça ? Demanda Hermione sur un ton implorant.

-Et bien si, je l'ai fait, s'exclama Harry qui commençait à perdre patience. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes à chercher une autre raison ??

-Parce que je pense que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il a arrêté les cours. Il ne c'est rien passé d'inhabituel ou... ?

-Non. Coupa sèchement Harry qui ne voulait plus repenser au souvenir de Rogue maltraité par son père. Non, il ne c'est rien passé d'inhabituel, alors maintenant, s'il te plaît, arrête avec ça.

Hermione ne dit plus rien jusqu'au dîner. Charly, Bill, Ron, Hermione Mrs Weasley et Harry mangèrent dans une grande gaîté que Harry n'avait pas connue depuis qu'il était arrivé au Square Grimmaurd. Charly racontait les derniers exploits de son équipe de Quidditch favorite pendant que Mrs Weasley reprochait encore à Charly ce ne s'être toujours pas coupé les cheveux.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas élégant du tout, râlait Mrs Weasley, je ne comprends pas que tu puisse trouver beau d'avoir ces affreuses tignasses te prendre sur les épaules. Un charmant garçon comme toi... Tu ne crois pas Hermione ?

-Euh... C'est-à-dire, hésita Hermione qui ne voulait apparemment pas vexer Mrs Weasley. J'aime bien les garçons aux cheveux longs, alors... Et puis ça lui va très bien...par contre, la boucle d'oreille, je n'aime pas tellement, c'est vulgaire, s'empressa t'elle d'ajouter pour que Mrs Weasley ne lui en veuille pas.

-Tu vois, s'exclama celle-ci, je te l'avais dit, les filles n'aiment pas les anneaux dans les oreilles !

-Maman, s'il te plaît, ne recommence pas avec ça, moi j'aime, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

-Et quand une jolie jeune fille te dira qu'elle a ça en horreur ?

-Je verrai si elle vaut le coup que je l'enlève pour elle, répliqua Charly.

Mrs Weasley ne parut pas satisfaite mais elle n'insista pas.

Le soir Ron et Charly faisaient une partie d'échec pendant que Bill et Harry parlaient encore de Quidditch. Hermione feuilletait la _Gazette du sorcier_ et de temps en temps, elle leur en lisait des extraits d'un air satisfait. Depuis que Voldemort avait fait sa brève apparition au ministère de la magie l'année passé, la gazette parlait de Harry comme d'un héro qui avait passé sa vie à combattre les forces du mal.

-Quand on lit ça, on croirait qu'ils ont été les seuls à te croire l'année dernière quand tu disais que Tu-Sais-Qui était de retour, commenta Ron.

-Tour en B8, dit Charly.

-Zut ! S'exclama Ron en voyant la tour de son frère détruire son fou.

-_Le ministère cherche une nouvelle secrétaire générale_, lut Hermione, ils ont viré Ombrage ? Demanda t'elle, avec espoir.

-Elle a démissionné, expliqua Harry. C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit l'autre jour, ajouta t'il en voyant les regards se tourner vers lui.

-Il y a aussi une annonce pour le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-J'espère que cette année, ils choisiront quelqu'un qui utilise autre chose qu'un bouquin pour se défendre, dit Ron.

-Maintenant que le ministère sait et _accepte_ que Voldemort est de retour, ils devraient nous autoriser à pratiquer la magie en cours. Peut-être qu'ils vont changer le programme de défense, ou bien nous mettre des cours supplémentaires, suggéra Hermione.

-De toute façon, on appris pleins de choses l'année dernière, on sait l'essentiel maintenant, fit remarquer Ron.

-C'est vrai, on sait beaucoup plus de choses maintenant, mais Harry ne peut pas nous apprendre autant qu'un vrai professeur, dit doucement Hermione, comme pour ne pas vexer Harry.

-Tu continue ton association de défense du droit des elfes ? demanda Bill qui semblait réellement intéressé par le sujet.

-Bien sûr, s'écria Hermione. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu de réel projet l'année dernière, du moins celui que j'avais n'a pas marché comme je l'avais espéré. Les elfes ne voulaient pas des bonnets et des chaussettes que je laissait dans la salle commune, expliqua t'elle a Bill. Il n'y a que Dobby qui les prenait. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ils préfèrent être traités comme des esclaves.

Seul Bill semblait s'intéresser aux projets d'Hermione. Charly et Ron étaient absorbés par leur partie d'échecs et Harry eut une soudaine envie de se plonger dans la _Gazette du sorcier_.

-C'est parce qu'on leur a toujours dit que leur vie était de servir les hommes et qu'ils ne connaissent rien d'autre que leur état de servitude.

-C'est à cause de l'homme qu'ils sont comme ça, il faut faire quelque chose pour les aider, continua Hermione visiblement déçue par la réponse de Bill.

-Je veux bien te croire mais jusqu'à présent, ils ne veulent pas d'aide. Quand tu auras trouvé une idée qui les aidera vraiment, tu auras peut-être plus d'inscriptions. Mais je doute que beaucoup de sorciers ne s'inquiètent pour l'état de santé de leur elfe. Ce qu'ils veulent c'est qu'ils les servent et qu'il se fasse oublier. Je dois avouer que ce doit être bien pratique...

-L'être humain est égoïste, il ne pense qu'a son bonheur personnel...

''Crac !''

-Bonjour, dit une voix fatiguée mais qui semblait réjouie.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill et Charly se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler. C'était Lupin. Il revenait sans doute de mission comme l'avait prévenu Dumbledore. Il paraissait plus fatigué que d'habitude mais ne voulait apparemment pas montrer qu'il n'allait pas très bien.

-Professeur Lupin, lança Hermione réjouie. Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

-Je vais bien, merci.

-Vous avez terminé votre mission ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, Harry, j'ai terminé, mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus.

-Alors, ça c'est bien passé, demanda Charly en se désintéressant de l'échiquier.

-Ça...ça aurait pu être pire, répondit Lupin visiblement contrarié.

-Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a dit ? Demanda Bill, soudain inquiet.

-Je crois qu'il est assez satisfait, mais je suis un peu déçu...

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu as fait ce que tu as pu, étant données les... circonstances, consola Charly.

-Sans doute, mais je n'aurais pas dû laisser mes sentiments personnels prendre le dessus. J'aurais dû pouvoir oublier. Je croyais que j'y arriverais, mais ça va moins bien que je ne le pensais... Je suis trop fatigué, je ne peux plus tellement aider...

-Vous ne voudriez pas nous expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé pour que nous aussi, nous puissions comprendre ce que vous racontez ? S'exclama soudain Ron en regardant alternativement Lupin, Bill et Charly.

-Non, j'en ai déjà assez dit, dit Lupin d'un air las. Alors, Harry, ça va, les vacances n'étaient pas trop dures ?

-ça va très bien, répondit Harry qui ne voulait pas parler de Sirius, surtout devant les autres.

-Tu verras, ça va aller, assura Lupin d'un ton apaisant. Il semblait avoir comprit que Harry disait exactement le contraire de ce qu'il ressentait.

-Oui... hésita t'il en cherchant un autre sujet de conversation.

-Où sont allés les Détraqueurs depuis qu'ils ont quitté Azkaban ? Demanda Hermione comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Qui est-ce qui garde la prison maintenant ?

-On ne sait pas très bien où ils sont, commença Lupin, pourtant, ils sont visibles de loin, mais ils se cachent. Dumbledore pense qu'ils se sont séparés pour moins attirer l'attention. Ils vont sûrement errer dans tout le pays à la recherche de leur maître. Ils ont sentit son retour mais ne l'ont pas encore retrouvé. Ils ne se déplacent pas facilement...

-Mais si des moldus les voyais ? Demanda Ron.

-Aucun danger, les moldus ne peuvent pas les voir, interrompit Hermione indignée par l'inculture de son ami.

-Et ils se tiennent à distance pour qu'ils ne les sentent pas, continua Lupin. Ça ne leur feraient rien, les moldus ne comprendraient pas, mais il vaut mieux pour eux qu'ils se fassent le moins remarquer. Si les moldus parlaient de quelque chose de bizarre dans la presse, nous pourrions rapidement reconstituer leur trajet et les localiser.

-Mais qui garde la prison maintenant ? Demanda Hermione.

-Des Aurors s'en chargent, répondit Lupin.

-Sur le coup de la panique, Fudge a pansé à poster des trolls ou des bêtes dans ce genre devant les portes de la prison, expliqua Bill. Heureusement, il a finit par écouter Dumbledore quand il lui a dit qu'ils risqueraient de plus s'en prendre aux visiteurs que sur les prisonniers essayant de s'évader ; ils sont tellement bêtes...

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il semblait faire déjà jour. Ron était déjà levé. Harry s'habilla et descendit manger quelque chose dans la cuisine. Il se sentait léger. Il n'avait fait que quelques rêves insignifiants dans lesquels il jouait au Quidditch au dessus du Chemin de Traverse avec l'oncle Vernon. Il devait lui passer une balle qui ressemblait étrangement à la tête de la tante Marge. Rogue voltigeait dans les airs et essayait, la tête en bas, d'arbitrer le match en sifflant sans arrêt dans un énorme sifflet rouge qui émettait des sortes de hurlements assourdissants.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il n'y avait que Lupin qui lisait la gazette qu'Hermione avait laissé traîner.

-Bonjour Harry, lança t'il en le voyant arriver. Alors, ça va mieux ?

-Ca va même très bien, répondit Harry en exagérant seulement un peu. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux que la veille, et sûrement mieux que Lupin ne le pensait.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir...Tu sais, c'est comme ça... au début, mais ça passera...

-De quoi voulez-vous parler, demanda Harry faussement intrigué en essayant de détourner la conversation.

-Je parle de Sirius, Harry. Il faisait partie de mes meilleurs amis...avec James, bien sûr. Il aurait été malade de ne pas être venu t'aider. Même s'il ne t'était rien arrivé, il se serait senti coupable de ne pas être venu à ton secours alors que tu allais au sien. Il a été très touché par ce geste. Tu as réagit rapidement, peut-être même trop.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, merci.

-Je sais, mais il viendra un moment où il le faudra.

-Comment ça ?

-On a besoin, un jour ou l'autre, d'exprimer ce que l'on ressent. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie d'en parler, surtout avec moi, c'est peut-être encore trop tôt. Mais, il faut que tu saches... Moi aussi je l'ai perdu. Je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens. Mes amis et mes parents sont morts à présent. Ta douleur est d'autant plus grande que Sirius représentait pour toi un ami, un père et un frère. Le fait que tu aies perdus ces trois êtres en même temps ne peut que...

-Merci, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant, expliqua Harry qui regrettait d'être descendu.

-Tu as raison, je vais te laisser, dit Lupin, visiblement déstabilisé. Il semblait désolé mais un peu déçu.

Harry se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du s'en vouloir d'avoir été aussi sec mais c'était un des rares moments où il se sentait bien et de bonne humeur et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un ne vienne tout gâcher.

Il prit son petit déjeuner en se demandant ou pouvaient bien être les autres. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de vraiment réfléchir à cette question, Hermione entra dans la cuisine.  
-Ah, Harry, tu es levé. Ca va, tu as bien dormis ?

-Où sont les autres ?

-J'étais en haut, avec Buck. Les autres y sont encore.

-Ah, Buck... Il va bien ? Demanda t'il intrigué mais pas intéressé le moins du monde.

-Il parait un peu déstabilisé depuis que... depuis quelques temps, mais il s'en remettra. Et puis... Hagrid doit sûrement lui manquer...

Harry ne répondit pas. Il en avait assez que tout le monde fasse des allusions à la mort de Sirius. Ne pouvaient-ils pas éviter de le faire penser à cet évènement ou lui en parler vraiment ? Harry ne supportait pas cette façon de faire semblant d'en parler pour avoir la conscience tranquille.

Il passa la matinée à manger et réfléchir pendant qu'Hermione tricotait en silence quelque chose qui ressemblait à un pull de toute petite taille. Harry n'eut pas le cœur de lui demander si elle continuait ses histoires de SALE de peur de devoir subir une nouvelle campagne publicitaire sur le droit des elfes.

Plus tard, alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dans le grenier avec Buck, trois grandes chouettes s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce par la fenêtre. Chacune leur laissa tomber entre les mains une enveloppe venant de Poudlard.

-Ce sont les listes de fournitures, s'exclama Ron tandis qu'ils ouvraient leurs lettres. C'est pas trop tôt !

-Le train part dimanche soir, annonça Hermione en lisant sa lettre. Comment ça se fait ? On va arriver lundi matin !

-Peut-être que c'est pour ne pas attirer l'attention en pleine journée, suggéra Harry. C'est peut-être plus prudent au cas ou Voldemort ou un mangemort ne vienne, il faut sûrement que la gare ne soit pas pleine de moldus.

* * *

**Mirrabella : **merci, j'espère que la suite te plait. (peut etre que ce chapitre n'est pas très intéressant mais par la suite ce sera mieux)

donnez-moi quelques avis s'il vous plait


	4. début d'une nouvelle année

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordi. Maintenant que c'est réparé je vous met la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir, surtout que je ne m'attendais pas à ça !  
Pour les reviews anonymes, c'était tout à fait involontair, je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche. J'ai éssayé de changé mais je n'ai aucune idée de si ça a marché ou pas. Vous pouvez me dire si ça a marché et sinon comment on fait poour accepter les reviews anonymes? (oui oui je sais, toujours aussi douée, mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est en anglais et moi et l'anglais c'est pas encore ça..) Merci**

**Chapitre 4 : Début d'une nouvelle année**

Deux jours après, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour y acheter leurs fournitures. Comme Mrs Weasley était trop occupée pour venir, c'était Lupin, Bill et Charlie qui les avaient accompagnés.

Ils achetèrent d'abord leurs nouveaux livres en fonction des matières qu'ils avaient choisies puis se promenèrent. Ils passèrent d'abord rendre visite à Fred et Georges qui insistèrent pour que Harry visite le magasin dans ses moindres détails.

-Nous avons une cave où nous pouvons continuer nos expériences, une salle dans l'arrière boutique, une chambre, une cuisine et une salle de bains.

-Et -évidemment- la boutique ! Ajouta Georges.

-Et tu as vu notre superbe vitrine, continua Fred. Viens, il y a des nouveaux produits que tu ne connais pas.

Il entraîna Harry et les autres vers une vitrine où étaient exposées des chaussures. Georges en prit une, la mis à côté du pied de Harry et donna un coup de baguette dessus. La chaussure devint alors identique à celle que Harry portait au pied.

-Ce n'est pas tout ! S'exclama Fred face au regard interrogateur de Harry. Ça n'est que la première phase. Ensuite, il faut remplacer la chaussure de la personne à qui tu veux faire la farce par celle-ci qui parait identique…

-Mais qui n'est en réalité qu'une bien pâle imitation, continua George.

-Et en quoi consiste la farce ? Demanda Harry.

-Mon cher Harry, je te propose de tester toi-même cette chaussure et de nous dire… plus tard ce que tu en auras pensé, proposé Fred.

George transforma une deuxième chaussure de la même manière que la première. Harry les mises avec méfiance mais elle semblaient exactement pareilles que celles qu'il venait d'enlever.

-Tiens, n'oublies pas tes vraies chaussures, lui dit Fred quand ils s'apprêtèrent à repartir, tu en auras peut-être besoin.

-Ah, oui merci… Au fait, c'est quoi le magasin dont vous m'aviez parlé ?

-Oui, bien sûr, commença Fred, c'est là bas, dit il en montrant la rue à travers la vitrine, en face, tu vois la grosse femme avec la cape en fourrure ? Et bien, elle est juste devant.

-Merci, dit Harry, impatient de savoir enfin ce qu'était le mystérieux magasin.

-Amusez-vous bien et ne dépensez pas tous vos Galions, lança George tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

-Ça ne risque pas, j'en ai pas, marmonna Ron. Fred et Georges m'avaient proposé de tenir la boutique quelques jours pendant qu'ils prenaient des vacances mais maman n'a pas voulu que je suive leur _mauvais_ exemple.

Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié, il regardait le magasin tandis qu'ils s'en approchaient. Il avait l'air très moderne et presque aussi bien rangé que la cuisine de la tante Pétunia. La vitrine était encore vide et aucune pancarte n'indiquait ce qu'il vendait. Harry se demanda si ce n'était pas une farce des jumeaux ; c'était peut-être une boutique vendant des potions contre les maladies des créatures magiques ? Les voyant hésiter, Charly ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe d'entrer. Harry se rappela alors que le professeur Dumbledore lui en avait lui aussi parlé et entra donc le premier. La boutique était beaucoup plus grande qu'elle ne le paraissait de l'extérieur. Des balais de toutes les tailles et de toutes les marques volaient lentement au dessus d'eux en évitant tout contact entre eux et avec les étagères. L'une était remplie de livres sur le Quidditch. Pleins d'accessoires que Harry ne connaissait pas était disposés dans le magasin.

-Bonjour ! Lança amicalement un homme en sortant de l'arrière boutique.

Il devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans, avait de courts cheveux bruns, des yeux noirs. Il avait une carrure de sportif ; il était grand et musclé.

-Puis-je vous aider ? Demanda t'il en souriant à Hermione et Ginny qui l'admiraient en gloussant ce qui eut le don d'agacer Ron. Que cherchez-vous ça Hermione hésitante, on nous a conseillé ce magasin, mais on ne sait pas du tout… ce que c'est, finit-elle.

-C'est un magasin consacré aux articles concernant le Quidditch. Tout objet ayant un rapport plus ou moins éloigné avec ce sport est dans ce magasin. Il est vrai qu'il existait un magasin comme celui-ci sur le Chemin de Traverse mais il a fermé pour des raisons personnelles et son propriétaire m'a aidé à inaugurer celui-là. Il m'a aussi avoué que ce magasin est beaucoup plus complet que ce qu'il avait auparavant. Nous recevons tous les derniers modèles en avant-première et la moitié de ce que vous trouverez ici est inédit. Je vous laisse regarder, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose n'hésitez pas.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : un magasin spécialisé dans le Quidditch ?? C'était la meilleure nouvelle possible et imaginable de ses vacances. Il s'avança en compagnie de Ron qui paraissait aussi émerveillé que lui alors que Bill et Charlie examinaient déjà des objets en compagnie de Ginny. Hermione, elle, semblait excédée par cet intérêt aussi superficiel et se tourna vers la bibliothèque pour prêter attention aux livres. Harry ne fit pas attention à l'incompréhension d'Hermione pour sa passion pour le Quidditch et s'intéressa à un ''kit'' qui était disposé sous ses yeux. Un balai était suspendu à hauteur de la main. Sur le manche se trouvait une petite hélice qui tournait. De l'autre côté, à la hauteur ou le joueur se tient, une sorte de petite boussole était intégrée, elle montrait la direction des buts et celle du Souaffle ainsi que celle des poursuiveurs et des Cognards. A côtés deux autres boussoles voletaient. L'une était manifestement faite pour un batteur et l'autre pour l'attrapeur. Harry observa ce ''kit'' un court instant avant de s'intéresser à une paire de chaussures qui, de loin lui avaient parues normales mais qui étaient en fait munies de crochets. Harry se demanda à quoi les crochets pouvaient servir au Quidditch.

-Ce sont des chaussures très pratiques, expliqua alors le vendeur qui s'était approché de Harry en voyant que celui-ci s'y intéressait, les crochets permettent de les accrocher au balai pour avoir les deux mains libres. C'est utile pour tout joueur de Quidditch ; les batteurs peuvent donner plus de force à leur coup, les poursuiveurs et le gardien sont souvent plus habiles avec les deux mains et, bien sûr, l'attrapeur a deux fois plus de chances d'attraper le vif d'or.

Harry réfléchit aux points que ces chaussures pourraient lui rapporter cette année.

-Elles sont vraiment très bien, mais je peux aussi vous proposer ceci, ajouta t'il en se tournant vers une étagère où étaient disposés des centaines de flacons -qui rappelèrent un mauvais souvenir à Harry. Un élixir d'attraction. Vous enduisez votre balais avec ceci juste avant le match, vous serez alors attiré par le balais et non plus par le sol pendant toute la durée du match et ce jusqu'à-ce que le vif d'or ne soit attrapé –pour les joueurs de haut niveau en championnat, il existe un antidote au cas ou le match doive durer plusieurs jours- mais je doute que vous en soyez déjà là, Mr Potter.

Harry leva la tête d'un coup et vit que le jeune homme lui souriait, il lui rendit un sourire gêné puis le vendeur continua :

-Bien entendu l'effet attractif diminuera progressivement pour que le joueur ne tombe pas pendant une action dangereuse.

-Et qu'y a-t-il de mieux avec ça qu'avec les chaussures ? demanda Harry intéressé.

-Le joueur peut se mettre debout sur son balai, dans n'importe quel sens. Il n'y est plus du tout attaché et a donc une totale liberté de mouvement. Ça lui permet d'être plus précis dans ses gestes car il n'a plus à se tenir.

-C'est cher ? S'enquit Ron, inquiet.

-Les chaussures se vendent au prix d'une paire normale, mais l'élixir est beaucoup plus cher…mais plus pratique. Un flacon comme celui-ci peut servir à peu près une dizaine de fois.

-C'est d'accord, s'exclama Harry sans même réfléchir. Je prends l'élixir, termina t'il pour les autres surpris par sa réaction.

-Très bien, encouragea l'homme content de l'affaire qu'il venait de faire si rapidement. Je vous laisse regarder le reste.

Harry examina les autres flacons : vernis anti-maléfices ; vernis antigliss (le manche du balais n'est pas totalement lisse et empêche donc le joueur de glisser) ; potion de protection (le balais remonte quand le joueur s'approche dangereusement du sol pour lui éviter une chute) ; élixir de botemps (le joueur est dans une bulle dans laquelle les intempéries ne peuvent pas pénétrer)… Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant à part le vernis anti-maléfices que Harry avait bien envie de se procurer étant donné le nombre d'ennemis qu'il s'était fait durant les cinq dernières années. En se dirigeant vers la caisse avec un flacon de vernis anti-maléfices, il vit exposée la même montre que celle que Hermione lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire…

-Oh ! Hermione ! Excuse moi, j'ai totalement oublié de te remercier pour la montre, c'était vraiment une merveilleuse idée, dit-il sincèrement. Ça a dû te coûter cher…

Hermione rougit et lui adressa un grand sourire.

Harry paya ses achats et ils rejoignirent Lupin qui les attendait dehors.

-Eh ben dis donc, répétait Ron alors qu'ils se promenaient dans la rue, eh ben di donc…

-Quoi ? S'impatienta Hermione.

-Tu as acheté deux flacons, Harry, tu as dépensé une somme folle ! Mais pourquoi avoir prit tant de vernis anti-maléfices, tu n'en auras besoin que quatre fois, un petit flacon aurait largement suffis.

-C'est vrai, je n'aurai pas besoin de ce gros flacon, mais l'équipe si. Je pense que les Serpentard ne reculeront devant rien pour gagner, alors autant limiter les risques, et puis j'ai les moyens d'investir dans ce genre de choses alors autant en faire profiter l'équipe non ?

-Eh ben dis donc, recommença Ron, mais…c'est génial !

Ils se dirigèrent alors dans un magasin qu'ils connaissaient bien mais dans lequel ils n'achetaient jamais rien. Il y avait toutes sortes de choses, des gadgets inutiles mais qui les amusaient toujours beaucoup. Cette fois-ci, Lupin entra avec eux et ce fut Bill qui monta la garde à l'extérieur.

-J'adore ce magasin, dit Lupin, il existe depuis très longtemps. J'y venais souvent avec James, Peter et Sirius. Un jour, James a acheté un miroir penseur à ta mère, Harry.

-Un quoi ? demanda vivement Harry pour ne pas que Lupin ne reparle de Sirius.

-Un miroir penseur ; il ne montre pas l'image de la personne qui le regarde mais plutôt son image intérieure, si tu veux. Il lui dit des choses flatteuses, des poésies, des choses que la personne qui l'a offert ressent. C'est une façon d'exprimer son amour à quelqu'un. Le miroir disait à Lily beaucoup de belles choses, ça lui a beaucoup plut, c'est un peu grâce à ça qu'elle a finit par découvrir la vraie personnalité de James. Mais au bout de quelques temps le miroir a déraillé, il s'est mis à insulter ta mère. Il a sûrement intercepté les sentiments de ton père à l'égard…du professeur Rogue. Mais Lily a beaucoup aimé cette attention, continua Lupin pendant que les autres riaient.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça devant ses amis et ne voulait surtout pas que Lupin évoque le souvenir de Rogue.

Ils examinèrent ensuite chacun des objets de la boutique. Harry vit un tableau noir et, se demandant ce qui allait se passer, le prit. Le tableau se vida alors et il ne resta plus que le cadre. Harry était très intrigué par ce tableau, il voulait le garder, ne plus le lâcher, il se sentait bien. Le tableau se remplit soudain d'un liquide rouge qui coula sur lui, en dehors en dehors du cadre.

-Qu'est... ?

Il éprouvait une étrange sensation. Il n'avait plus envie de lâcher le tableau malgré le sang qui en sortait et qui se répandait dans le magasin. Il se sentait apaisé, soulagé…

Les autres le regardaient anxieusement, ne sachant quoi faire. Charly lui arracha le tableau des mains et le lança part terre. Le sang disparu aussitôt et le tableau redevînt noir. Harry reprit alors conscience de divers sentiments de peine, de haine, de peur…

-Ce tableau reflète tes sentiments, expliqua Charlie aux autres qui ne comprenaient pas. Il faut utiliser ça avec beaucoup de méfiance car il te vide de tout sentiment obscur et une fois que tu le lâches tu es envahi par ces sentiments. Si on le garde trop longtemps on peut devenir fou en le lâchant ou mourir de tristesse pour les gens qui ont une vie très… dure.

-Alors, Potter, qu'est-ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un à qui l'on tient ? Lança une voix traînante derrière Harry.

C'était, évidemment, Drago Malefoy qui avait observé la scène de l'autre côté de la boutique.

-On t'a rien demandé, s'écria Ron.

-Vas-t'en Malefoy, dit Harry très calmement.

-Aha ! Alors, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question petit pote Potter.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir un père à Azkaban ? Répondit Harry du tac au tac.

-Ça ne durera pas, tandis que la mort…

-Il y a des choses bien pires que la mort, commença Harry sans trop savoir comment il s'expliquerait.

-Ah oui ? Et…quoi ? La souffrance peut-être ? La douleur ? La perte d'un être cher ? La bêtise ? Le remord ? Je me trompe ?

-Oui, il y a des choses bien pires que tout ça, des choses que ton ridicule petit esprit ne peut même pas imaginer.

-Il n'y a rien de pire que d'aimer, Potter. Rien de pire que de s'attacher à des êtres qui peuvent mourir.

-Aimer est la plus grande force qui soit, c'est parce que tu en es incapable que tu penses cela. Incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour quelqu'un, comme un minuscule ver…

-Un ver ? Ou pourquoi pas un serpent…Ce n'est pas à cela que tu pensais ?

-C'est marrant que tu penses à un serpent, je crois que c'est l'animal de compagnie d'un pote à ton père… Tu sais, _Lord Voldemort_ ?

-Tu as peur de lui plus que les autres, ce n'est pas parce que tu prononces son nom…

-C'est toi qui a peur de lui, comme ton père. C'est pour ça qu'il lui obéit ; il n'a pas le courage de s'opposer à lui. Il est _lâche_.

Comme il ne pouvait pas recourir à la magie, Malefoy se jeta sur Harry qui répliqua à coups de poing. Lupin et Charly les séparèrent et firent sortir Harry de la boutique, laissant Malefoy seul au vendeur à l'apparence pas très aimable, surtout après le fourbi qu'ils avaient fait en se battant dans son magasin.

-Woua ! Harry, qu'est-ce que tu lui as envoyé à ce bouffon ! S'écrie Ron, surexcité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par ''il y a des choses bien pires que la mort'', Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

-Euh… Rien, en fait je ne sais pas trop, mentit Harry qui n'avait pas raconté à Ron et Hermione quand Voldemort avait prit possession de lui, l'année précédente, et qu'il avait ressentit l'envie de mourir.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse et, malgré ses tourments, Harry passa une des plus belles journées de son été.

En rentrant Square Grimmaurd, Harry s'aperçut qu'il ne restait presque plus rien des chaussures de Fred et Georges. En les examinant avec Ron, il se rendit compte qu'elles s'effritaient au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait.

Ils passèrent une bonne soirée, mais Mrs Weasley les obligea à se coucher tôt pour se réhabituer à l'école.

-Si elle savait à quelle heure on se couche quand on est à Poudlard, dit Harry à Ron avant de se coucher, il y a même des nuits où je n'ai pas dû dormir.

-Ne lui dis surtout pas, elle serait prête à te faire dormir une semaine pour rattraper ton manque de sommeil, ironisa Ron. Bonne nuit.

Harry se réveilla et se demanda quelques secondes ce qui l'avait tiré si brutalement du sommeil. Il entendit alors les pas irréguliers d'une jambe de bois qu'il reconnu aussitôt : Maugrey Fol Œil était rentré de mission. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui dormait encore. Il entreprit pendant un court instant d'utiliser une oreille à rallonge de Fred et Georges pour écouter ce qu'il se passait en bas, mais renonça en se rappelant que Maugrey pouvait le voir n'importe où. Peut-être même qu'il l'observait. A cette pensée, il fut parcouru d'un frisson désagréable.

-Ah, bonjour, Harry, grogna Maugrey quand Harry entra dans la cuisine Je me demandais si tu allais te décider à te lever. Tu es debout depuis longtemps… J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai réveillé ?

-Non, euh... bonjour, dit Harry.

-Alors, comment va ton gros abruti d'oncle ? Demanda Fol Œil avec une grimace qui devait être un sourire.

-Euh… Bien je crois, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux semaines, quand Fred et Georges ont transaplané dans le salon. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en est remis.

-Quoi ? Grogna Maugrey en regardant Mrs Weasley qui les écoutait parler depuis l'évier dans lequel elle préparait le déjeuner. Crois moi, Molly, son oncle fait bien partie de ces gens qu'on qualifie de gros abrutis !

-Oui, au moins, assura Harry.

-Je me demande ce qu'il pensera quand il apprendra que tu vas bientôt pouvoir faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, autrement dit… chez lui, dit Fol Œil apparemment amusé par l'affaire.

-Il va en être malade, promit Harry, lui aussi réjouit.

-Tu pourras jeter des sorts à ton gros cousin complètement…

-Mais tu ne vas pas le faire, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Demanda Hermione avec espoir en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

-On verra bien comment ça se passe, répondit Harry, mystérieux.

-En tous cas, si tu as besoin d'un conseil pour jeter un sort à un gros abruti, tu peux toujours me demander, assura Charlie qui avait suivit le cours de la conversation, j'ai beaucoup d'expérience en la matière.

-Je croyais que les anciens préfets étaient très respectables et irréprochables au niveau du respect des règlements, reprocha Hermione.

-C'est justement là que tu te trompes, ma chère Hermione. Le rôle du parfait préfet est justement d'enfreindre le règlement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte et le plus hypocritement possible pour pouvoir punir les autres élèves !

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire. Maugrey, lui, émettait une espèce de grognement qui devait certainement être aussi un rire.

-Mais, maman, tu sais bien que c'est pour rire, expliqua Charlie en voyant l'air réprobateur de sa mère.

**Oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ! (lol)**


	5. pensées criminelles

**Voila le cinquième chapitre...**

**CHAPITRE 5: Pensées criminelles **

**Pensées criminelles**

Le lendemain, la veille de la rentrée, Fred et Georges vinrent au Square Grimmaurd pour les accompagner à la gare le soir même.

Ils étaient tous -Charlie, Bill, Mrs Weasley, Lupin, Maugrey, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred et Georges- à la gare de King's Cross, devant le Poudlard Express, après avoir prit le Magicobus et s'être appuyé contre la barrière pour passer dans la gare du côté sorcier.

-Au revoir, cher petit frère, dit Georges. Fais-nous gagner au Quidditch, entraînes-toi bien. Toi aussi, Harry, et faîtes nous de la pub !

-Ah oui, dit Harry, bravo pour la chaussure, je ne m'en suis rendu compte que le soir.

-C'est là que nous avons fait un énorme travail, expliqua Fred. La victime ne sent que la chaussure s'effrite que quand elle a complètement disparut. En fait on a l'impression qu'elle disparaît d'un coup…

-Sauf que pendant toute la journée, reprit Georges, les gens t'ont vu passer avec une chaussure toute effritée…

-J'espère que tu avais des chaussettes convenables ! Termina Fred d'un ton glorieux

-Bah…en tout cas, merci, répondit Harry. Au revoir, lança t'il au groupe alors que Mrs Weasley l'entraînait vers un wagon.

Harry entra et, pendant que Ron et Hermione allaient dans le wagon réservé aux préfets et que Ginny allait retrouver Dean dans un compartiment proche, il trouva un wagon libre où il prit place. Il ne savait pas très bien s'il était pressé ou non de retourner à Poudlard. Ces derniers temps, il avait ignoré ce qu'il avait apprit l'année précédente et enfouit ses peurs, mais il savait qu'une fois arrivé à Poudlard, il devrait affronter la vérité et se préparer à affronter Voldemort dans un futur proche. Cette pensée lui glaça les entrailles. Le souvenir de Sa tête de serpent, de Ses doigts, de Ses paroles ne s'était jamais atténué. Il ne voyait pas comment Dumbledore pouvait seulement penser que lui, Harry, juste Harry, pourrait affronter le plus cruel mage noir de tous les temps. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il seulement espérer que Harry puisse Le vaincre ? Harry avait toujours été reconnaissant de la confiance que lui portait Dumbledore mais il aurait voulu que celle-ci s'atténue pour que le vieil homme voie enfin les choses en face : Harry n'était qu'un garçon de seize ans- téméraire, brillant en défense contre les forces du mal, courageux, qui avait parcouru d'immenses dangers et échappé plus de fois que les meilleurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ce n'était qu'un garçon de seize ans- qui n'aurait jamais le pouvoir de défier et de vaincre Lord Voldemort.

Harry avait peut-être été marqué par Voldemort lui-même, il avait peut-être le pouvoir d'aimer, il était peut-être le seul à avoir le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort, mais il ne pourrait pas le vaincre. Depuis qu'il avait apprit le contenu de la prophétie, Harry s'était imaginé toutes sortes de scénarios dans lesquels il affrontait Voldemort, mais ils s'étaient toujours terminés par sa propre mort ou par la fuite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jamais il ne s'était cru capable de parvenir à tuer Voldemort. Il était peut-être même immortel. Il n'était pas mort quand l'_avada quedavra _l'avait touché. Il avait mises des dispositions en place pour ne pas mourir, et, comme l'avait dit Hagrid ; il n'y avait peut-être pas _quelque chose d'assez humain en Lui pour qu'Il puisse mourir. _Mais si c'était le cas ? Si Voldemort était réellement immortel ? Harry n'aurait alors plus beaucoup de temps à vivre puisqu'ils ne pourraient vivre en même temps… Combien de temps allaient ils pouvoir vivre en même temps ?

**Son ombre**

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry ? Demanda Hermione en entrant dans le compartiment, tu n'as pas l'air bien.

-Ca va bien, assura machinalement Harry comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un le lui demandait.

-Tu fais une partie ? Invita Ron en sortant un échiquier.

Harry accepta, ça lui changerait les idées.

Au milieu de la partie –alors que Harry se disait qu'il n'était même plus la peine de continuer car c'était certain que Ron gagnerait- Ginny entra dans le compartiment.

-Ginny ! S'exclama Ron, je commençais à me demander où tu étais.

-J'étais avec des membres de l'A.D…

Ron reporta son regard sur la partie. Harry venait de reculer sa tour pour protéger son roi, mais il le regretta aussitôt quand Ron avança sa reine.

-Echec et mat ! Annonça t-il triomphalement.

-Vous avez vu Malefoy tout à l'heure ? Demanda soudain Harry.

-Il était là, mais il n'a rien dit. Je crois que tu lui as cloué le bec pour un bon moment, supposa Ron encore fier de Harry ?

-Je crois plutôt qu'il prépare quelque chose de louche, dit Hermione.

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu gâches nos rares moments de bonheur ? S'énerva Ron comme à chaque fois.

-C'est vrai, il n'a pas l'habitude de ne rien dire. Il va falloir faire attention, continua Hermione.

-Dean m'a dit qu'il avait…Intervint Ginny.

-Tu as vu Dean pendant les vacances ? Cria Ron.

-Laisse-moi parler. Il m'a dit qu'il l'a vu il y a quelques jours et qu'il avait l'air de préparer un sale coup. Il en veut énormément à Harry, il veut lui faire payer, continua Ginny.

Elle sortit rapidement du compartiment pour que son frère ne la harcèle pas à propos de Dean.

Ron paraissait furieux, mais il ne dit rien.

-Tu vois, reprit Hermione, je ne suis pas la seule à penser cela, alors fais attention, Harry.

-Je sais, dit Harry, il ne m'a jamais aimé, maintenant il a seulement une raison pour se venger.

-Tu ne devrais pas le prendre à la légère, insista Hermione. Malefoy peut-être vraiment arrogant. Il est…

-Il est répugnant, acheva Ron.

-Il est arrogant… C'est répugnant… Oui, il est pareil, répéta Harry pour lui-même en pensant à son père.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Ron. De qui tu parles ? Pareil que qui ?

-Personne, répondit Harry trop précipitemment, regrettant d'avoir parlé si fort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire ? Insista Ron.

-Rien, c'est rien je…Ce n'est pas important.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry, en ce moment ? Interrogea Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait compréhensif mais Harry pensa que c'était juste pour qu'il leur raconte tout, et il n'en avait pas l'intention.

-J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait RIEN, s'exclama Harry qui perdait patience.

-Tu sais bien que tu peux nous faire confiance, Harry, tenta Ron.

-Viens, Ron, laissons le, nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour lui, dit Hermione en entraînant Ron dehors.

Ils sortirent. Harry n'essaya même pas de les retenir. Il entendit Hermione passer sa colère sur des premières années qui passaient par là.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé ce commentaire lui échapper mais il ne voulait pas parler de son père à Ron et Hermione. Il ne voulait pas s'entendre dire que son père était arrogant, répugnant. Il ne voulait pas le croire et ne voulait pas que les autres le sache. Son père avait été avec Rogue comme Malefoy avait été avec lui, et il lui était insupportable de comparer son père à Malefoy et de se comparer lui-même à Rogue.

-Salut, dit une voix rêveuse dans le compartiment.

Harry se retourna et vit Luna Lovegood qui paraissait toujours si…différente.

-Salut…euh…Ca va ?

-J'ai vu Ronald et Hermione, ils ont l'air de s'inquiéter pour toi.

-Ils ont une drôle de façon de le montrer, s'emporta Harry.

-Tu devrais peut-être leur dire ce qui ne va pas. Tu sais, ils tiennent beaucoup à toi.

-Ah oui ?

-Ils veulent simplement t'aider, ils t'aiment énormément.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Parce que tu as l'air de l'avoir oublié. Rappelles-toi qu'ils ont risqué leur vie pour sauver la dernière personne de ta famille. S'ils n'avaient pas voulu t'aider, s'ils n'avaient pas tenu à toi, ils ne seraient pas venus.

-Toi aussi tu es venue…

-J'étais là, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser risquer vos vies sans rien faire. Grâce à tes cours de défense, je me sens plus à l'aise. C'était une sorte d'exercice pratique.

-C'était dangereux, j'aurais pu…

-N'importe qui aurait réagit comme toi. Et n'importe qui aurait apprécié être accompagné. Tu n'aurais pas survécu longtemps tout seul.

-Merci…d'être venue toi aussi…

-On se verra banquet, au revoir.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait été injuste avec Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient fait tant de choses pour lui et voilà comment il les remerciait. C'était vraiment nul de sa part. Il savait qu'ils voulaient l'aider. Peut-être serait-il obligé de tout leur raconter, mais ils le méritaient après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il devait arrêter de se croire le seul à souffrir. Il tenait à eux plus que tout, même si ces derniers temps il l'avait oublié, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux, c'était de vrais amis, et il ne fallait pas qu'un vieux souvenir qu'il n'avait même pas vécu vienne tout gâcher. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus… Qu'il était… Il ne devait pas perdre leur amitié comme il avait déjà perdu Sirius.

Il se prépara à leur faire des excuses, il prépara un texte qu'il leur dirait la prochaine fois qu'il les verrait. Il leur dirait s'il le fallait qu'ils comptaient énormément pour lui, qu'il les adorait, il était prêt à n'importe quoi, mais il avait besoin d'eux, surtout dans les moments difficiles qui s'annonçaient.

-Salut Potter, lança une voix traînante près de la porte.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour reconnaître Malefoy. Il s'apprêta à sortir sa baguette en cas d'attaque, mais Drago ne paraissait pas vouloir lui jeter un sort, en tout cas pas tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ?

-Tu vois, je viens te rendre visite, tu m'as l'air bien seul. Où sont passés Weasley et Granger, ils ne t'ont quand même pas laissé sans surveillance ? Et si jamais tu t'endormais et que tu faisais un vilain cauchemar ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

-Je voulais voir si mon petit pote Potter avait des remords pour ce qu'il a fait.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Harry en sachant très bien que Malefoy voulait parler de l'emprisonnement de son père.

-De ton ami que tu as tué. Ca doit être affreux de te dire qu'il est mort… par _ta _faute. Non ? Continua Malefoy avec un sourire malfaisant.

-Sort d'ici, Malefoy, cria Harry.

Malefoy entra dans le wagon et referma la porte derrière lui.

-On va voir ce que tu vaux quand tu n'as plus Dumbledore pour te protéger.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Harry se précipita sur la baguette posée sur la banquette mais…elle se transforma instantanément en un petit canard jaune en plastique. Malefoy éclata de rire.

-C'est tout ce que tu as pour te défendre ? Tu fais moins le malin maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de prof pour venir à ton secours.

Harry sentit la panique l'envahir. Il connaissait Malefoy et il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune pitié pour lui et il ne s'abaisserait pas à le supplier. Il vit alors un parchemin rose dépasser de sa valise. Sans réfléchir, il le prit en se jetant sur Malefoy et lui colla le parchemin à la figure. Malefoy poussa un cri en essayant de se dégager de Harry mais celui-ci tint sa prise et lui écrasa le parchemin sur les yeux. Malefoy se retourna et sortit précipitamment du compartiment.

Harry se rassit. Il tremblait de rage. Il haïssait Malefoy plus que jamais. Il espérait qu'il souffrirait un jour autant que lui souffrait. Mais c'était impossible, Malefoy n'avait pas ce pouvoir dont lui avait parlé Dumbledore, ce pouvoir si utile : l'amour. Harry aurait voulu être incapable d'aimer, incapable de ressentir la moindre tristesse en repensant à Sirius. C'était _sa_ faute. S'il avait écouté Hermione, il n'en serait pas là. Il devait venger Sirius car c'était sa faute s'il était mort. Il mourrait s'il le fallait mais il tuerait Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle devait souffrir, il était prêt à tout pour ça, et il ne devait pas attendre à ne rien faire, il _devait_ le venger et le plus vite possible.

Il se leva pour sortir du wagon, mais au moment où il commença à marcher, une forme apparut devant lui. C'était une sorte de fantôme mais qui n'avait pas de forme humaine, ses contours étaient indéfinissables, c'était une ombre noire informe qui flottait dans les airs devant lui. Pendant une seconde, Harry crut que c'était Voldemort. Il tira sa baguette de sa poche, mais une voix s'éleva dans la pièce. Elle ne venait de nulle part comme si elle s'élevait tout simplement du sol mais Harry sut qu'elle provenait de l'ombre.

-Ne fais pas ça, Harry.

Harry se figea. Il reconnaissait cette voix, mais c'était impossible. La personne qui avait parlé était prévenante, inquiète, rassurante, il était certain que c'était la voix de… ''Non, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible, c'est un piège '' se dit-il intérieurement, incapable de parler.

-Si, c'est moi Harry. Mon âme est venue te dire de ne pas faire ce que tu comptais entreprendre. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, c'est du passé et ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne dois surtout pas faire ça. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne fais jamais ça !

La voix était devenue autoritaire et lui fit presque peur. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, l'ombre s'estompa et disparut complètement.

-Non ! Attends, cria Harry. Attends, reviens !

Il se laissa tomber à genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

-Ne pars pas, reviens, hurla t'il.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne le supporterait pas, il fallait que cette ombre revienne.

**Réconciliations**

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda sèchement une voix autoritaire. Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

La voix d'Hermione était devenue douce. Elle semblait terrorisée. Elle aida Harry à se relever et le regarda d'un air compatissant, comme s'il était fou. Il ne comprenait plus rien et se laissait faire, il ne savait pas quoi leur dire, mais il devait leur parler.

-J'ai…j'ai vu Sirius, murmura t'il.

Ron entra à son tour et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Je ne suis pas fou, il était là…Il m'a parlé.

-Harry, Sirius est…mort, hésita Hermione.

-JE SAIS BIEN QU'IL EST MORT! Tonna Harry, hors de lui.

-Harry, calmes-toi, tu n'es pas bien en ce moment… Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il devait expliquer à Ron et Hermione ce qui c'était passé sinon ils lui en voudraient certainement toute leur vie ; mais comment leur avouer qu'il avait voulu tuer Bellatrix Lestrange ? Il en avait à présent honte et avait vue la réaction de Sirius. Que serait celle de ses amis ? Peut-être se méfieraient-ils de lui où le prendraient-ils pour un fou ?

-Je suis désolé, lâcha t'il difficilement. J'ai été nul avec vous tout à l'heure. Vous essayiez de m'aider, je vous ai rejetés… Excusez-moi.

-Harry, racontes-nous ce qui c'est passé.

-J'ai vu une ombre noire, là –il montra le siège où Ron était à présent assis. La voix de Sirius m'a dit que son âme venait me dire de ne pas faire ça. De ne pas être si dur avec vous parce que… parce que vous êtes les seules personnes qui veulent m'aider et qui pouvez mes comprendre.

-Harry, c'est impossible, il est…

-Je l'ai vu, c'était son âme, il me l'a dit… Il a entendu ce que je pensais…Il m'a dit de tout vous dire, que c'était mieux comme ça.

-Nous dire quoi ?

-Si Rogue a arrêté les cours d'occlumancie, c'est…Au dernier cours, Malefoy est venu le chercher pour sortir Montague des toilettes. Rogue est sortit. Il y avait la pensine sur son bureau. J'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il pouvait vouloir me cacher, alors j'ai regardé. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être quelque chose sur le département des mystères ou sur Voldemort… alors j'ai regardé.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? L'encouragea Hermione.

Elle paraissait inquiète et avait l'air de tout lui pardonner. Par contre, Ron avait l'air d'être simplement là par curiosité, où peut-être cachait-il son anxiété par fierté.

Harry leur raconta le souvenir de Rogue sans que l'un ni l'autre ne l'interrompe. Ils ne paraissaient pas plus touchés que ça par cette révélation. Harry pensa que Ron devait même être content que quelqu'un se soit si bien payé la tête de Rogue. Hermione avait l'air de prendre ça plutôt à la légère, comme un fait pas très important dans la vie de son père.

-Il était pareil que Malefoy, en pire, c'est ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, termina Harry. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu parler à Sirius après, je voulais comprendre.

Il leur rapporta ce que Sirius, Lupin et Dumbledore lui avaient dit sur son père.

-Harry, tu ne dois pas t'en faire. Dumbledore sait ce qu'il dit, il a bien connu ton père. Rogue détestait ton père. C'est le souvenir qu'il a de ce qui c'est passé, et ça ne c'est pas forcément passé réellement comme ça.

-Il a dit : '' le plus dérangeant chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe''

-Je sais, il a fait une erreur, tout le monde en fait, tu ne devrais pas le juger à partir de ça, il a seulement voulu impressionner ta mère. Elle avait l'air de penser comme toi, mais elle a finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas réellement comme ça.

-Je comprends, Harry, dit soudain Ron. Tu as déjà ressenti ce que Rogue a ressentit à ce moment. Il te fait pitié.

-Avant que je sache que j'étais un sorcier, Dudley et sa bande s'amusaient à m'humilier, comme ça gratuitement…Il a fait la même chose. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Rogue a put ressentir

-Harry, ton père était quelqu'un de bien, tous ceux qui l'ont connu sont d'accord là-dessus. Il était seulement un peu trop téméraire, le rassura Hermione.

-Je ne pensais pas un jour avoir pitié pour Rogue, je ne pensais pas qu'il me ferait de la peine…

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Harry était reconnaissant à ses amis de lui avoir pardonné et de l'avoir si bien comprit. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler pour lui laisser un peu de temps s'il le voulait, mais maintenant qu'il allait mieux, il avait envie de parler avec eux.

-Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Hagrid et de Graup ? Demanda t'il pour engager la conversation.

-Euh, commença Ron, Dumbledore a accepté qu'il reste mais personne à part nous n'est au courant. Il est d'accord avec Firenze, Hagrid n'arrivera probablement jamais à lui apprendre l'anglais mais il ne veut pas l'empêcher d'essayer, il veut que Hagrid aie sa chance et il a l'air heureux d'avoir retrouvé son frère, alors il ne lui coûte rien d'essayer.

-Tant qu'on est pas obligés de s'occuper de Graup ! Cette année il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, Hagrid ne risque pas d'être renvoyé.

Après avoir discuté un moment, Ron et Hermione laissèrent Harry seul pour aller faire leur tour de surveillance.

Harry réfléchit pendant tout le reste du voyage, il était apaisé d'avoir parlé avec ses amis et avait peur de peut-être ressembler un jour à son père. Quand le train ralentit, il revint à la réalité. Il prit ses affaires sans vraiment y penser, sortit du wagon et se mêla aux élèves passant dans le couloir. Il sortit du train et avança d'un pas incertain. Il était encore tout bouleversé par l'apparition de Sirius. Peut-être avait-il rêvé ? Cela semblait tellement invraisemblable qu'il n'était plus sûr que ce soit réellement arrivé. Il irait en parler plus tard à Dumbledore et il lui expliquerait tout.

**Voila ! Dites moi si vous trouvez que c'est toujours cohérent avec mon histoire et avec les autres livres de HP parce que je me rend peut-etre pas bien compte, et puis ça fait longtemps que j'ai écrit ce chapitre..J'espère que ça vous plait..**

Lady Volderine : merci pour les reviews anonymes, maintenant je crois que ça marche ! Merci pour ce que tu dis. Voila la rentrée à Poudlard, c'est pour bientôt !

Le Saut de l'Ange : merci pour les compliments. en fait j'avais pas tellement pensé à la suite de la conversation de Charlie et Hermione, mais je vais voir ça, ça pourrait être intéressant ! Merci ! Et pour le Harry/Hermione... C'était pas vraiment dans mon projet, mais c'est très possible... Tu verras!


	6. une bien longue journée

bon mon ordi est définitivement réparé (jusqu'à nouvel ordre) donc je devrais moins trainer cette fois-ci pour mettre la suite, j'espere que vous ne m'avez pas oubliée...

**CHAPITRE 6 : Une bien longue journée**

**Pré-au-Lard**

-Les premières années par ici ! Cria une grosse voix.

Harry se retourna et fut enchanté de revoir Hagrid, qui avait encore de grosses cicatrices et des bleus impressionnants sur le visage mais semblait en bonne santé. Harry lui fit un signe puis chercha machinalement Ron et Hermione des yeux. Il se rendit alors compte qu'un grand bâtiment était dressé juste devant la gare et qu'aucune des diligences habituelles n'était là. Il vit Hagrid se diriger vers se bâtiment avec les première année tandis que McGonagal se dirigeait vers la foule d'élèves qui hésitaient à les suivre.

-_Sonorus… _Bien… Bonjour a tous, dit le professeur McGonagal après avoir rassemblés les élèves et ramené le silence. Cette année va être…disons…particulière. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, l'organisation a beaucoup changé. Avant d'entrer dans le château, je vais vous prier d'aller dans ce bâtiment dans lequel vous serez soigneusement examinés. Vous vous y rendrez par classe. Les premières années y sont déjà. Vous pouvez vous promener dans le village jusqu'à ce que votre classe ne soit appelée. Comprenez bien que ces dispositions ont été mises en place pour votre propre sécurité. Je vous demande également de ne pas circuler seuls. Formez des groupes de dix à quinze personnes pour être plus en sécurité. Des Aurors surveillent le village, si vous avez un problème n'hésitez pas à aller les voir, ils sont là pour ça, vous les reconnaîtrez facilement. Vous êtes libres, termina t'elle.

Les élèves commencèrent à se séparer en râlant.

-Potter, s'exclama McGonagal après avoir annulé le sort d'amplification de sa voix, elle s'avança vers Harry. Potter, je voudrais que vous rejoigniez Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shackleboot aux trois balais. Allez vite les retrouver, plus tôt vous serez en sécurité, mieux ça vaudra. Et déplacez-vous en groupe.

Elle tourna le dos avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer la moindre parole.

-Tu viens Harry, dis Hermione derrière lui, tu dois aller aux trois balais, alors allons-y avant que ça ne soit plein.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Seamus et Dean avec Parvati, Padma et Lavande qui retrouvèrent des amis en chemin- se rendirent donc aux Trois Balais où ils retrouvèrent Kingsley et un jeune homme plutôt séduisant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Au dessus de sa tête planait un A rouge argenté.

-Je vous présente Tonks, dit Kingsley à Seamus, Neville et Dean. C'est un Auror, ajouta t'il en montrant le A qui volait au dessus de Tonks. Je m'appelle Kingsley Shackelboot, je travaille pour le ministère. Aujourd'hui nous sommes chargés d'assurer la sécurité à Pré-au-Lard, et plus précisément celle de Harry.

-Et moi je vais passer une bonne partie de l'année à Poudlard pour vous surveiller, annonça Tonks. Ça va me rappeler ma jeunesse, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'y suis pas allée. J'étais une très bo…euh… un très bon élève…

-Dans quelle maison étiez-vous ? Demanda Hermione pour que Dean, Neville ou Seamus ne relèvent pas l'erreur.

-J'étais à Serdaigle.

-Salut ! Lancèrent Ernie McMillan et Justin Flinch Flechtley en passant devant leur table.

- Ça va, Harry ? Demanda gentiment Ernie.

- Ça va…Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Bof…Je n'ai pas pu sortir de chez moi, mes parents avaient trop peur à cause de Tu-sais-qui, répondit Justin.

-Moi aussi, ils ont voulu m'accompagner partout. Ils étaient pressés que je rentre à Poudlard. Ils seraient morts de peur s'ils savaient que je n'y suis pas encore. Vous venez ? On va faire un tour en ville ? proposa t'il.

-Non, c'est gentil, on va rester là, répondit Hermione tandis que Dean, Neville et Seamus se levaient pour les suivre.

-N'oubliez pas, leur lança Kingsley, pas moins de dix par groupe.

Ils restèrent là toute la matinée. Hermione, Ginny et Tonks parlaient et riaient entre elles et Kingsley tenait une discussion sur le Quidditch avec Ron à laquelle Harry ne participait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il réfléchissait. Si Dumbledore prenait tant de précautions pour la sécurité, c'est qu'il y avait de grands risques pour que quelqu'un essaie de s'introduire dans le château. Peut-être qu'il ne leur disait pas tout, peut-être qu'ils avait des idées de ce que Voldemort tenterait de faire.

« Les sixièmes années sont priés de se rendre dans le bâtiment réservé à l'école de Poudlard » annonça une voix alors qu'ils se promenaient dans Pré-au-Lard.

-Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! Il est déjà quinze heure, j'espère qu'on va bientôt pouvoir rentrer au château, dit Ron.

-N'y comptez pas trop, vous serez appelés par ordre alphabétique annonça Kingsley.

-C'est pas vrai ?! S'exclama Ron, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée, ils veulent retarder le plus possible notre arrivée au château pour gâcher notre rentrée ou quoi ?

-Est-ce qu'on va devoir attendre les septièmes années ? Demanda Hermione sans porter attention aux gémissements de Ron.

-Non, une fois que vous aurez tous été appelés, ça ne sera plus très long, répondit Tonks.

-Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville entrèrent dans le bâtiment où des sixièmes années étaient déjà assis. Des sièges étaient installés en rangées et des elfes circulaient avec des élèves pour leur montrer leurs places. Avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps d'entendre Hermione râler sur le sort inadmissible des elfes de maison, Dobby l'attrapa par la manche.

-Harry Potter monsieur, s'exclama t'il, Dobby est très content de vous voir ici et en bonne santé. Suivez-moi, Dobby va vous montrer votre siège.

Il l'emmena à l'autre bout du hall et lui montra trois chaises empilées les unes sur les autres. A côté un autre elfe tenait Neville par le bras et attendait apparemment quelque chose.

-Aller, dépêchez vous, dit l'elfe avec mauvaise humeur.

Dobby fit s'asseoir Harry sur les trois chaises sans lui laisser le temps de protester. La chaise la plus haute s'éleva alors de quelques mètres. Il se rendit alors compte que des chaises s'élevaient sur trois étages dans tout le hall. Il vit que Neville était à l'étage en dessous de lui, lui-même au dessus de Seamus Finnigan qui les regardait d'un air apeuré.

-Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, le réconforta Dobby, les chaises ne tomberont pas sur votre tête.

-Dobby, demanda Harry en se penchant prudemment vers l'elfe, dans combien de temps penses-tu que nous allons passer ?

-Dans plusieurs heures. Monsieur Harry Potter va devoir être patient. Le premier étage se videra sûrement en une heure ou deux.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait jusque là ? Demanda Drago Malefoy sur un ton désagréable.

Harry se rendit alors compte que celui-ci était à l'étage le plus bas, juste derrière Seamus.

-Eh bien vous devrez attendre patiemment, répondit Dobby avec un sourire.

Il regarda ses chaussettes puis Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Malefoy ne dit rien mais lui jeta un regard noir.

**Le nouveau**

Hannah Abbot et six autres personnes furent alors appelées par une voix qui semblait être celle de Mondingus. Harry vit alors les sept premières personnes se lever et les chaises qui étaient au dessus s'abaisser d'un étage. Tous les élèves les regardèrent suivre chacun un elfe jusqu'à une des portes qui entouraient la salle. Ils entrèrent dans les salles et les conversations reprirent. Des elfes se promenaient parmi les élèves et leur parlait. Harry chercha alors ses amis des yeux. Hermione était à l'autre bout de sa rangée à l'étage le plus bas et discutait avec la sœur de Lee Jordan dont Harry ne connaissait pas le nom. Ron n'était pas très loin d'elle mais était au troisième étage. Harry regarda le garçon assis à côté de lui mais il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu à Poudlard.

A quelques places d'eux étaient assises Padma et Parvati Patil qui riaient en lançant des regards furtifs à Pansy Parkinson placée juste à côté d'elles.

Harry se dit qu'il ferait peut-être mieux d'engager la conversation avec le garçon car il ne voyait personne de ses amis dans les alentours puisque Neville s'était lancé dans une discussion sur la botanique avec Seamus.

-Salut, commença maladroitement Harry.

-Salut, répondit timidement le garçon.

Il était brun aux yeux bleus et parut enchanté de pouvoir se distraire un peu.

-On est partis pour attendre longtemps ici, dit Harry. Tu es dans quelle maison ? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vu.

-En fait, je suis nouveau, j'étais à Durmstrand mais depuis que Voldemort est revenu, mes parents sont voulus que je vienne ici, on est plus en sécurité.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait changer d'école comme ça…

-Dumbledore a fait une exception parce que ma mère fait partie de…

Il regarda fixement Harry. Il regarda sa cicatrice, ses lunettes, ses yeux, ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Tu t'appelles ?

-Harry…Harry Potter.

.-Ah, dans ce cas, je pense que tu es au courant, tu es quand même le premier concerné. Ma mère fait partie de… l'Ordre du Phénix, fit-il en baissant la voix, alors, ils se sont arrangés. Ici, au moins, il y a moins de chances que Voldemort ne s'attaque au château, avec Dumbledore dans les parages…

-Tu prononces le nom de Voldemort ? S'étonna Harry.

-Oui…Tu le fais bien, toi aussi !

-Tellement peu de gens osent le faire…

-C'est une question d'habitude.

-Sans doute…

-Comme je n'ai pas été élevé dans le monde sorcier, je n'ai jamais pris l'habitude d'avoir peur de son nom.

-Pourquoi as-tu été élevé chez des moldus ? Ta mère est bien une sorcière ?

-Oui, mais au moment ou je suis né, elle a commencé à travailler pour l'Ordre, elle n'avait pas prévu que j'arrive et elle a eu peur, elle m'a confié à mes grands parents, mais elle leur a demandé de ne pas faire de magie devant moi pour que je vive pas dans tout ça, elle avait très peur pour moi. Je voyais mes parents très peu souvent, ils prenaient beaucoup de précautions…jusqu'à ce que mon père se fasse enlever pas des mangemorts… On n'a jamais eu de nouvelles de lui, on ne sait même pas s'il est encore en vie. A ce moment là, ma mère a décidé que j'entre dans le monde magique, j'avais dix ans, elle voulait que je puisse me défendre seul, et plus tard, peut-être essayer de retrouver mon père.

Cela faisait à présent dix minutes que les premiers élèves étaient partis et d'autres furent appelés. Harry vit qu'au bout de la salle, les bagages de tous les élèves étaient entassés et suivaient leurs propriétaires quand ils étaient appelés.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un elfe passa près d'eux sur un petit tapis volant et leur servit à boire et à manger.

-Eh, ce n'est pas interdit ? Demanda le garçon à l'elfe en montrant le tapis.

-Non, monsieur, les elfes ont le droit de s'en servir en intérieur pour pouvoir accéder aux hauteurs monsieur.

-Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Harry.

-Henry Peaser-Thaylor.

Ils discutèrent comme ça une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe en tapis volant ne s'arrête devant eux.

-Bonjour messieurs, voulez-vous un divertissement ?

-Oui, ce serait plutôt une bonne chose, dit Harry.

L'elfe prononça une incantation et une ellipse apparut devant eux pour se transformer en terrain de Quidditch miniature.

-Waouh ! S'exclama Harry, c'est génial ce truc là.

-C'est la finale de la coupe du monde qui a eu lieu il y a deux ans, annonça l'elfe en se dirigeant vers Parvati et Padma.

Harry et Henry regardèrent le match en repassant les moments importants, ce qui leur passa le temps jusqu'à ce qu'Henry ne soit appelé avec six autres personnes. Harry les regarda entra dans les pièces en essayant de voir ce qui s'y trouvait mais n'y parvint pas. Il regarda alors les autres élèves qui, comme lui, commençaient à s'impatienter. Ils n'étaient plus beaucoup dans la salle. Ron discutait avec Dean et Alicia. Harry ne connaissait pas très bien les autres, alors il attendit. Il ne voulait pas arrêter de faire quelque chose, il savait que s'il commençait à s'ennuyer, des souvenirs qu'il essayait d'oublier referaient surface Il ne voulait pas penser à Sirius, il ne devait pas y penser Il s'efforça de se concentrer sur le match qu'il avait vu avec Henry.

-Potter Harry…

Harry vit un elfe s'approcher de lui.

-Suivez Winky monsieur, dit l'elfe.

Winky l'emmena à la porte la plus proche et l'y fit entrer, en même temps que ses bagages. Il était dans un couloir, le traversa et entra dans la pièce qui suivait.

**Retrouvailles avec un vieil… ennemi**

-Potter, articula une voix dans la pièce, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'apercevoir de la présence de Rogue. Ravi de vous revoir…de retour parmi nous.

Harry ne répondit pas, il se promit de ne répondre sous aucun prétexte aux provocations de Rogue.

-Voici un détecteur de mauvais sort, expliqua Rogue en lui montrant une petite boule rouge qu'il lâcha dans les airs.

La boule voleta autour de Harry en émettant un drôle de sifflement

-Pendant que ce détecteur vous inspecte, je vais m'occuper de vos bagages, Potter.

Harry le regarda lancer des sorts de toutes sortes sur ses valises, alors que la boule tournait toujours autour de lui. Elle s'arrêta soudain près de sa poche et tourna sur elle-même poussant des petits cris aigus.

-Ahaaa! S'écria Rogue en se précipitant sur la poche de Harry avec un regard dément.

Il en sortit la baguette magique de Harry qui se transforma en ours en peluche.

-Toujours aussi …amusants, les jumeaux Weasley, lâcha Rogue avec dégoût et déception en rendant la baguette à Harry qui lui fit un grand sourire.

-Cette inspection est mise en place pour que personne n'aide Voldemort à entrer à Poudlard ? Demanda Harry.

-Votre soudaine perspicacité m'étonne Potter, avez-vous appris à réfléchir cet été ?

-Mais alors pourquoi suis-je fouillé ? Demanda Harry en ignorant les remarques désobligeantes de Rogue. Je suis la dernière personne susceptible de vouloir faire entrer Voldemort à Poudlard.

-Réfléchissez donc un peu, Potter ! Dit Rogue de son habituel ton méprisant. Le seigneur des Ténèbres ou l'un de ses partisans auraient pu prendre votre apparence ou celle de l'un de vos bagages. Votre expérience avec le fils Croupton ne vous a donc rien appris.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il fixa la boule rouge qui s'était immobilisée dans les airs juste sous ses yeux. Rogue la reprit en main d'un air de triomphe.

-Passons à la deuxième phase, continua Rogue d'une voix mielleuse. Asseyez-vous là Potter.

Harry s'assit prudemment sur la chaise que Rogue lui désignait sans toutefois montrer le moindre signe de peur à son professeur.

-Buvez ça Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda celui-ci en regardant avec méfiance le verre que Rogue lui tendait.

-Ne posez pas de question. Buvez ça Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Répéta Harry.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule, nous sommes pressés, Potter.

Harry prit lentement le verre et le but d'une traite. Son esprit parut plus vide et plus simple.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda la voix lointaine de Rogue.

-Harry Potter, répondit naturellement Harry sans se poser de question.

-Avez-vous un quelconque projet pour aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Non.

-Avez-vous des projets ''obscures'' en tête ?

-Tuer Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Pardon ?

-Je veux tuer Bellatrix Lestrange, celle qui a tué Sirius.

-Tout ça me semble très clair, commenta Rogue. Avez-vous l'intention de désobéir au professeur Dumbledore ?

-Non, sauf si mon obéissance doit coûter une vie.

-Buvez ça Potter.

Harry but une deuxième potion et eut un brusque retour à la réalité. Il se demanda alors pourquoi il avait répondu aux questions de Rogue si bêtement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Vous prenez des cours de potions depuis cinq ans, vous pourriez donc faire l'effort d'en reconnaître une devant votre professeur, dit nerveusement Rogue.

-Du Véritasserum ?

-C'est la première bonne réponse que vous me donnez en cinq ans Potter. Peut-être allez-vous donner l'illusion de mériter un minimum le E que vous avez obtenu en BUSE.

Harry pensa au Quidditch. Krum attrapait le vif d'or. La feinte de Wronski. Il garda les yeux fixés sur le verre qu'il venait de vider.

-Vous devriez parler de Bellatrix Lestrange avec le professeur Dumbledore, Potter. Peut-être pourra t'il découvrir certaines failles que des pertes auraient pu causer à votre raison.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre alors ne me parlez pas de ça, grogna Harry.

-Une dernière chose, Potter. Quoi que vous pensiez de ce que vous dira le professeur Dumbledore, vous vous **devez** de lui obéir. Son but est de _vous_ sauver, même si cela doit coûter des vies.

-Et vous l'aidez dans ce but ? Demanda Harry surpris.

-Je l'aide dans le **seul** but de détruire un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'appeler Voldemort ? Demanda Harry avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

Rogue fut parcouru d'un frisson.

-Votre insolence rivalise avec celle de votre père, Potter.

-Est-ce que je peux sortir ? Coupa Harry, sentant qu'il ne pourrait plus se contenir très longtemps.

-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, termina Rogue en montrant la porte derrière lui.

Harry sortit le plus vite possible et se retrouva dans une grande pièce avec les dernières personnes qui s'étaient faites inspecté. Il les rejoignit et prit le portoloin qu'ils lui tendaient.

Après l'habituelle secousse au nombril, ils se retrouvèrent devant les escaliers du château. Autour d'eux se trouvaient une quinzaine d'Aurors qui inspectèrent leur portoloin et les laissèrent rentrer au château.

Le parc était parsemé d'Aurors qui faisaient des tours, lançaient des sorts, ou discutaient simplement.

-Harry, te voila enfin, je me demandait où tu étais passé, s'exclama Hermione en le voyant entrer dans la salle commune avec Parvati Patil. Le dernier groupe est déjà arrivé, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

-On commence à en avoir l'habitude, dit Ron qui jouait aux échec avec Seamus quelques mètres plus loin.

-Mais comment ça se fait ? Demanda Hermione sans prêter la moindre attention à Ron.

-Oh rien, c'est Rogue qui m'a inspecté, alors on a… disons un peu parlé, répondit Harry

-Il c'est passé quelque chose ?

-Hermione, arrête de t'inquiéter pour un rien, il a juste essayé de me provoquer.

-Tu n'as pas répondu, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

-Non, non je suis resté calme. Je m'étonne quand même qu'il n'ait pas profité du Véritasserum pour me demander des choses personnelles.

-Harry, réfléchis, il ne pouvais pas puisque tu étais contient. Il ne t'aurait pas avoué qu'il s'intéresse à quelque chose qui soit en rapport avec toi.

-A moins de lui lancer un sort d'amnésie par la suite, dit Seamus alors que Ron gagnait la partie.

-Ce qu'il a peut-être fait…Dit Ron avec un sourire. Lui seul le sait…

-Eh Oh ! S'exclama Harry. Rogue s'en fout complètement de moi, et il n'aurait rien appris de très grave.

-Au contraire, il cherche peut-être quelque chose pour te rendre plus vulnérable, pour mieux t'humilier, insista Seamus avec un sourire.

-Arrêtez avec ça, vous me filez des doutes, dit Harry alors que les autres riaient.

**Retour de l'AD**

-Bonsoir à tous. Bienvenu à tous nos nouveaux élèves, et bonne chance à tous pour cette nouvelle année, dit Dumbledore dès le dîner terminé. Veuillez nous excusez pour la pénible journée que nous vous avons faite passer, mais comprenez bien que mon but est de vous protéger de tout danger possible et imaginable. S'il se passe quelque chose qui vous semble suspect, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler où à me le faire savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre vos doutes si jamais vous ne voulez pas révéler votre identité. Une minime information peut s'avérer très utile, voir décisive. Cette année vous allez avoir deux professeurs de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Je vous prie d'accueillir Hestia Jones et Charlie Weasley !

-Charlie ?! Tu aurais pu nous dire que Charlie allait enseigner ici, s'exclama Hermione.

-Je…je savais pas…il ne m'a rien dit…c'est…Bégaya Ron les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur son frère. Pourquoi… Il ne m'a même pas prévenu.

-Vous aurez au moins cinq heure de défense par semaine, ajoutées à vos options, continua Dumbledore. Vous aurez plus d'informations à votre premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. En plus de ces heures de cours, vous devrez suivre une soirée de travaux pratiques dirigés par Mrs Jones, Mr Weasley et, le professeur Rogue.

-Non ? Il ne peut pas nous faire ça ! S'exclama Harry épouvanté. Si Rogue vient me déconcentrer en plus en défense…

-Ces cours seront donnés par classe et seront formellement obligatoires, poursuivit Dumbledore malgré les protestations de la plupart des élèves.

-Bon, bah moi j'ai quelque chose à faire, dit Hermione à la fin du discours de Dumbledore.

-Ah bon tu vas où ? Demanda Harry. Tu ne vas quand même pas déjà aller à la bibliothèque ?

-Je dois y aller, on parlera plus tard Harry.

-Mais ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-Laisse tomber, dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

-Bon bah, viens on y va…Commença Harry.

-Euh je dois aller…Je dois rejoindre Dean quelque part, on a fait un pari et comme il a perdu…les échecs…

-Vous êtes bizarres quand même, je peux venir avec toi, c'était quoi comme pari ?

Harry se retourna mais Ron n'était plus là, il le chercha des yeux mais ne le retrouva pas, il ne vit d'ailleurs pas un seul de ses amis. Il décida d'aller se coucher seul. Ils auraient quand même pu éviter de lui faire un coup pareil le jour de la rentrée. Il avait espéré fêter ses retrouvailles avec ses amis, où ne serait-ce que discuter tard pour se raconter leurs vacances d'été ou… La seule chose que Harry ne voulait pas c'était se retrouver seul et réfléchir car il savait que ses pensées le mèneraient à Sirius. Il monta les escaliers qui menaient à la tour de Gryffondor. Les élèves avaient tous déjà rejoins leurs salles communes. Tout était sombre, il n'y avait personne. C'en était presque inquiétant.

-Harry !

Harry se retourna vers la voix le plus rapidement possible, prêt à se défendre. Ce n'était que Neville.

-Ah… Salut Neville, tu m'as fais peur… Ça va ?

-Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Neville paraissait surexcité. Harry ne voulait pas le vexer, mais ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment idéal pour une surprise. Il suivit quand même Neville jusqu'au septième étage. Ils arrivèrent en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas Follet. Neville entra dans la salle sur demande. Harry se demanda ce que Neville pouvait bien y préparer, il le suivit.

Tout le groupe de l'A.D. était réuni autour d'une grande table. Ils buvaient tous de la Bieraubeurre et l'attendaient visiblement. Harry les regarda un instant. Ils étaient tous là, sauf Fred et Georges, mais des feux d'artifices de leur invention voletaient au dessus d'eux, en souvenir. Même Cho et Marietta étaient venues, mais étaient un peu à l'écart. Harry fusilla Marietta du regard. Elle rougit et lui fit un sourire gêné. Il ignora Cho, elle lui était indifférente.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot, Ron et Hermione vinrent le chercher pour le faire s'asseoir en bout de table. Il vit alors que sur la chaise d'en face, qu'il avait crue vide, était assis Dobby, le visage rayonnant, avec quelques chapeaux d'Hermione sur la tête.

-Harry, commença Hermione, nous sommes tous réunis ici pour te remercier. Grâce à toi, nous avons eu de réels cours de défense contre les forces du mal, et tu étais l'un des meilleurs professeurs que l'on ait eu. Nous tenons aussi à te féliciter pour tout le courage dont tu as fait preuve au ministère de la magie.

-C'était de la folie, j'aurais pu vous faire tuer, l'interrompit Harry.

-Peut-être, mais dès que tu t'en es rendu compte, tu as tout fais pour nous éviter tout accident.

''J'ai échoué'' pensa Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, Harry, intervint Ginny, tu culpabilises pour Sirius. Mais, c'est la plus grande preuve d'amour que tu lui aies faite. Il est mort heureux, au combat, comme il l'aurait souhaité. Il n'aurait pas supporté de te laisser courir d'aussi grands dangers alors que tu allais à son secours sans venir au tien, même s'il ne t'était rien arrivé. Pour lui, ça aurait signifié que tu étais moins important pour lui que lui pour toi. Rappelles toi de ça, un lien très fort vous unissait, et c'en est la preuve. Je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que tu culpabilises.

-Merci Ginny, continua maladroitement Hermione.

-Harry, tu ne veux pas nous faire un discours ? Demanda Colin Crivey avec son immortel sourire.

-Un discours ! Un discours ! Scandèrent timidement quelques personnes.

-D'accord, dit Harry, d'accord. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous revoir tous ici. J'étais peut-être un bon prof.

-Le meilleur, insista Neville.

-D'accord, peut-être, mais vous étiez de très bons élèves. Je vous tous remercie de m'avoir fais confiance, mais je remercie en particulier Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et Ginny pour être venu avec moi au … ministère. J'espère que vous m'excusez d'avoir été si …stupide et de vous avoir entraînés dans un tel danger.

-Harry, s'il te plais, coupa Ron, arrête de t'en vouloir, nous t'avons suivit parce que nous étions d'accord avec toi et que nous voulions t'aider. La personne qui a le plus souffert, ce n'est pas nous, alors arrête de t'excuser.

-Harry, dit Neville, nous sommes là pour te remercier.

-Grâce à toi, s'exclama Cho en voulant paraître sûre d'elle, mais le ton de sa voix trahissait son gène, nous avons tous eu au moins un E en défense aux BUSE.

-Et c'est bien la matière la plus importante, déclara Ernie.

-Tu te rends compte, Harry, c'est la première fois que je réussit quelque chose, lui dit Neville tout excité, ma grand-mère était folle de joie, elle a dit que je ne vais peut-être pas faire si honte que ça à mon père.

-Une photo ! Cria Colin surexcité en brandissant son appareil.

Il prit plusieurs photos en chantant quelque chose du genre :

« _Harry est notre héro, _

_Grâce à lui, on est géniaux, _

_En défense on est des pros…_ »

-C'est bon, on a comprit, coupa Zacharias d'un air mauvais.

-Non, merci Ginny, vraiment, je n'ai pas soif, dit Harry alors que Ginny lui resservait de la Bieraubeurre.

-Allez Harry, je sais que tu adores, reprends-en un peu, insista t'elle.

-Non, vraiment, je suis désolé, mais je ne vais pas rester…

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler pour se tourner vers Harry.

-Je…Excusez-moi, ça me fais vraiment plaisir mais je vais partir, je…je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Harry, nous avions tout préparé pour que ce soit une grande fête, reprocha Hermione…Nous avions même l'accord de Dumbledore…

-Excusez-moi, mais je…j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul…Je suis désolé…On pourra fêter ça…une autre fois ?

-Après tout ce qu'on fait pour lui, il est pas encore content, râla Zacharias Smith.

-Oh, toi ça va, on t'as rien demandé, coupa Ron.

-Nan mais c'est vrai ça, continua Zacharias, on prépare un fête, tout le monde vient, on fait un discours, mais ça ne suffit pas pour _monsieur_…

-Je pense que si tu avais déjà ressentit une infime partie de ce que je ressens, Zacharias, tu réagirais de la même façon, répliqua Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce que je ressens, Potter ? Demanda violemment Zacharias.

-Je sais que tu n'aurais pas eu la bêtise de réagir comme ça si tu avais vécu quelque chose comme ça, à moins que tu ne penses que je n'ai pas à réagir comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai combattu Voldemort ? Ça ne me rend pas insensible à la douleur, mais je te jure que j'aurais préféré, vociféra Harry avant de sortir de la salle.

Pourquoi Zacharias faisait-il ça ? Qu'avait-il contre Harry ? Il n'avait pas voulu dire tout ça mais Zacharias l'avait tellement énervé qu'il n'avait pas pu se contrôler, il avait explosé, mais il était encore énervé, il n'avait pas fait sortir un millième de l'horreur, de la haine qu'il ressentait.

-Harry, Harry, attends moi…

-Laisse-moi Hermione, s'il te plait.

-Attends…Ne fait pas attention à lui, il est allé un peu…trop loin…

-''un peu'' ? UN PEU ? Il…il ne comprend pas, personne ne comprend. Vous…vous ne pouvez pas…mais je ne vous demande rien…Juste…juste de me laisser un peu seul...

-Harry, arrête de penser qu'on ne peut rien comprendre…

-C'est tellement dur d'en parler…Et de ne pas en parler, de le garder pour moi…J'ai l'impression…

Hermione le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

-Harry, je suis tellement désolée pour Sirius…Mais tu dois savoir que nous serons toujours là si tu as besoin de quelqu'un…

-Merci Hermione…Je crois que je vais y aller. Dis-leur que je suis désolé.

Il repartit. Il avait réellement besoin de se retrouver seul, de ne plus avoir à s'expliquer. Il s'en voulait de les laisser tous en plan comme ça mais ils devaient comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps… Il repensa à l'ombre de Sirius, dans le train. « C'était lui, j'en suis sûr. Ça ne pouvait être que lui…Il a lu dans mes pensées… » Il arriva dans le dortoir où ses valises avaient été apportées. Il se coucha et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

**Le saut de l'ange** >> merci en fait j'aime bien les engueulades Draco Harry alors je m'amuse !!

**Lady Volderine **>> merci c'est un compliment génial !! voila, maintenant tu as enfin eue la rentrée que tu attendais !

**Chessandmat **>> merci, j'espere que ma suite te plait?

Bon voila j'espere que ca vous plait et que ca ne traine pas trop en longueur je me rend pas bien compte, c'est pour ca que j'ai besoin de vos reviews!! (lol pas conne !)


	7. rentrée

**Chapitre 7 : Rentrée**

**Des explications bien floues**

Dès qu'il commença à faire jour, Harry se réveilla. Tout le monde dormait apparemment encore. Il se leva, s'habilla et sortit de la tour de Gryffondor dans l'intention d'aller parler de l'ombre de la veille à Dumbledore. Il arriva devant le bureau du directeur après avoir donné le bon mot de passe à la statue et avoir gravit tous les escaliers. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas trop tôt pour venir lui parler de ses problèmes personnels. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il pouvait être, peut-être était-il vraiment trop tôt pour déranger Dumbledore…

-Entre Harry, entre, la porte est ouverte, dit une voix venant de l'intérieur du bureau.

Il entra, un peu méfiant. Dans la pièce, Dumbledore était assis à son bureau. Il regarda Harry entrer, avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Comment…avez-vous su que j'étais là ? Demanda Harry, surpris.

-Je m'attendais à ce que tu me poses cette question. Hé bien, comme tu le sais, j'ai pris des précautions depuis la rentrée et j'ai jeté un sort à cette porte pour pouvoir les gens qui peuvent se cacher derrière cette porte, expliqua Dumbledore d'un ton amusé. Astucieux, non ?

Harry observa la porte et elle lui sembla tout à fait normale.

-Tu ne peux pas le voir comme ça. Elle parait absolument normale jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne soit derrière.

Harry sourit aimablement. Il venait lui parler de quelque chose d'important qui le tourmentait et Dumbledore lui parlait de sa nouvelle porte magique !

-Je sais que tu n'es pas venu pour ça, Harry, dit Dumbledore comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, ce qu'il faisait peut-être…Assied-toi et explique moi ce qu'il se passe.

-En fait, hier, dans le Poudlard Express, j'étais seul dans un compartiment et une ombre noire est apparue…c'était…Sirius.

-Sirius ? Interrogea Dumbledore, plus intéressé que surpris.

Il ne semblait pas du tout prendre Harry pour un fou.

-Professeur, je sais que Sirius est…mort, mais je suis convaincu que c'était lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? L'ombre avait-elle une forme particulière…comme les fantômes ?

-Non, il n'y avait pas de forme, c'était…la voix de Sirius.

-L'ombre t'a parlé ? Demanda le directeur, étonné. Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

-Elle m'a dit de ne pas faire ce que j'avais prévu…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu ?

Dumbledore lui posait toutes ces questions sans doutes pour analyser et lui expliquer, mais à en juger par le ton qu'il prenait, ce phénomène n'était pas des plus rassurant, comme si quelque chose ne collait pas.

-Je pensais…à le venger. Je pensais que tout cela était de ma faute et je voulais faire souffrir Bellatrix Lestrange pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'était la douleur, expliqua lentement Harry. Sirius avait l'air d'avoir peur, il m'a dit de ne surtout pas la tuer…

-Cette ombre, je pense que c'était l'âme de Sirius, expliqua Dumbledore après un silence. Elle est venue te dire de ne pas commettre cette erreur.

-Mais, comment… ?

-Cela arrive très rarement que l'âme d'un mort prenne contact avec un vivant. Ce qui est surprenant c'est que cette ombre t'ait parlé, à moins que…

Dumbledore resta pensif quelques instants. Il avait une expression de doute sur le visage. Il se posait apparemment des questions mais n'en fit pas part à Harry.

-Non…non. Reprit Dumbledore pour lui-même. Bien, c'est un phénomène très rare, Sirius devait avoir ses raisons…

-Pourquoi est-ce si rare que ça ? Demanda Harry. C'est plutôt pratique après tout.

-Ce n'est pas si simple de passer du monde des morts à celui des vivants, il faut avoir un réel besoin…Il a sans doute du se sentir coupable de te laisser seul ici…

-Ce n'est pas sa faute ! Interrompit Harry.

-Je n'ai pas dit cela. Ce n'est pas non plus la tienne, cela ne t'empêche pas de te sentir coupable. Ce doit être parce qu'il a existé entre vous un lien si intense qu'il a pu te parler si rapidement.

Dumbledore semblait réfléchir à voix haute. Harry se savait plus quoi penser. Où était Sirius ?

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que les morts voient tout de notre monde ?

-Peut-être…je pense plutôt qu'ils ressentent les émotions fortes des vivants auxquels ils étaient attachés.

-Quand on est mort…qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où va-t-on ? Hésita Harry.

-Ah ça ! C'est une question bien délicate pour un vivant ! Le peu que nous en savons c'est qu'à la mort, nous avons le choix entre continuer ou revenir sur Terre sous la forme d'un spectre. Personne ne peut dire ce qui arrive si on continue, même les fantômes ne le savent pas. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Harry.

Harry se demanda si Dumbledore redoutait qu'il lui arrive peut-être un accident dans un avenir proche ou s'il disait ça sans arrière pensée.

-Mais, professeur, pourquoi Sirius m'a-t-il dit de ne surtout pas tuer Bellatrix Lestrange, ''quoi qu'il arrive'' ? Ce n'était pas pour la protéger ? Lui-même l'aurait tuée s'il en avait eu l'occasion.

-Sans doute pour ne pas t'attirer des ennuis. Tuer quelqu'un nous reste sur la conscience tout le reste de notre vie, Harry. Il ne faut pas commettre un tel acte sur un coup de tête, à moins que ce ne soit une question de survie. Sirius ne veut pas que tu passes le reste de ta vie à te demander si tu as bien ou mal agis…

-Mais elle n'a pas hésité à le tuer !

-Elle n'est pas de nature à avoir des remords ou à se préoccuper des morts, tu ne t'abaisserais pas à agir de la même façon qu'un mangemort, ou que Voldemort lui-même ? A propos de tes cours d'occlumancie, tu viendras ici une fois par semaine. Le vendredi te conviendrait-il ?

-Euh…oui, très bien.

-De plus, le professeur Rogue m'a parlé de votre entretien d'hier et de ce que tu as dit sous l'emprise du Veritasserum. Je comprend que tu n'aie plus confiance en moi, Harry mais tu ne doit absolument rien faire d'irréfléchis. Si tu as un doute, écrit à Remus Lupin, je pense que tu as encore confiance en lui, et il saura t'aider, mais saches qu'après l'irréparable erreur que j'ai commise l'année dernière, je ferais tout pour ne plus en commettre une seule. Je fais tout cela dans ton propre intérêt, et je vais m'efforcer le plus possible d'épargner tes proches en te protégeant, mais rappelle toi de la prophétie, **tu** est le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, tu **dois **aller jusqu'au bout, même si tu dois souffrir pour cela. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, je comprend.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour laisser parler Harry, mais celui-ci ne dit rien, il s'en voulait d'en vouloir encore à Dumbledore et de ne plus lui faire confiance.

-Je voulais aussi te dire que, comme tu aurais pu à juste titre t'y attendre, je t'ai nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. J'ai pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu fasses quelque chose que tu aimes… Mais si ne t'en sens pas capable, tu es libre de refuser, je comprendrais très bien.

-Non, je veux bien, commença Harry.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, professeur, je suis sûr.

-Tu devras créer une nouvelle équipe. Ron et Ginny Weasley sont les seuls membres de l'équipe qu'il te reste. Je te fais confiance pour reconstituer l'équipe. Le terrain t'est réservé samedi matin pour les essais.

-Merci professeur…

-Tu peux aller prendre ton petit déjeuner, tu as une longue journée devant toi, acheva Dumbledore.

-Au revoir professeur.

-A vendredi, Harry. Il serait préférable que tu mettes la cape d'invisibilité de ton père, il vaut mieux que le moins de gens possible ne soient au courant de ces cours.

**Rencontres**

Harry sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Seuls quelques premières années stressés par leur rentrée et des septièmes années à l'air très sérieux déjà plongés dans des livres étaient déjà levés.

La grande salle commença à se remplir et Harry vit Ron et Hermione se diriger vers lui.

-Où étais-tu ? Tu n'étais plus dans le dortoir quand je me suis levé, demanda Ron.

-Je suis allé…faire un tour.

Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir et continua à voix basse.

-Je suis allé voir Dumbledore au sujet de l'ombre de…Sirius.

Il leur rapporta ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit.

-Comment ça se fait que Sirius l'ait ressenti, ce n'étais pas si grave que ça.

-Il a du sentir…que c'était important pour moi, je sais pas. C'est un phénomène étrange et rare.

-Salut lança Ginny qui avançait vers eux, un tas de parchemins à la main. J'ai les emplois du temps, regardez.

Elle leur donna à chacun un parchemin, qui après quelques secondes affichait son emploi du temps à la personne qui le tenait. Harry parcouru le sien.

-On a les mêmes cours aujourd'hui, Harry, remarqua Neville en comparant leurs deux emplois du temps. On est presque toujours ensemble, ajouta t'il.

-Tu as eu Optimal en potions ? Demanda Harry à la fois étonné et admiratif en examinant à son tour le parchemin de Neville.

-Non, répondit Neville en baissant les yeux. Mais le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à Rogue de me faire des cours particuliers de rattrapage, expliqua Neville. Je ne voulais pas tellement continuer les potions, mais il m'a dit que ce serait utile.

Harry se demanda pourquoi Dumbledore poussait-il Neville à lui aussi continuer les potions, alors qu'ils étaient indiscutablement les deux moins bons élèves de cette matière. Peut-être n'était-il pas certain que la prophétie ne s'applique à lui. Peut-être que Neville allait devoir combattre Voldemort. Harry eut une bouffée d'espoir en se disant que c'était une chance inespérée pour lui mais s'en voulu aussitôt : si Neville devait tuer Voldemort, celui-ci aurait encore le temps de monter au pouvoir de force plusieurs fois. Neville n'avait presque aucun pouvoir, de plus il serait terrifié rien qu'à cette idée, peut-être que Voldemort le tuerait ? Peut-être Harry était-il trop prétentieux ? Neville aurait peut-être plus de chance de tuer Voldemort que lui ? Peut-être était-il destiné à battre Voldemort ?

-Regarde, Harry, s'exclama Ron, le terrain de Quidditch nous est réservé trois fois par semaine. C'est sur ton emploi du temps. Comment ça se fait que ce ne soir pas sur le mien, je suis aussi dans l'équipe.

-Je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, dit Harry qui venait de se rappeler qu'il avait oublié d'en parler à ses amis. Dumbledore m'a dit de constituer une nouvelle équipe.

-Ah…hésita Ron, ça veut dire que je ne fais plus partie de l'équipe ? Enfin, après tout c'est normal je n'arrivait pas à attraper une seul balle, je suis vraiment nul, le seul de la famille…

-Eh ! J'ai pas dit ça, il m'a dit que c'était à moi de choisir les nouveaux membres de l'équipe. Tu es un très bon gardien mais je te garde à condition que tu me promettes de faire un effort pour ne pas te laisser déstabiliser par ces stupides Serpentards. En réagissant comme tu l'as fait l'année dernière, tu ne fais que leur donner raison.

-D'accord… Quand est-ce que tu vas faire les sélections ? On a le terrain samedi après-midi.

- Le terrain est réservé pour nous samedi matin pour les essais, comme ça on pourra tester la nouvelle équipe l'après-midi.

-Vous devriez vous dépêchez de manger, les cours vont bientôt commencer, dit Hermione déjà plongée dans un livre d'un volume assez impressionnant.

-Tu es déjà passée à la bibliothèque ? S'inquiéta Ron.

-Non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps, c'est Max un garçon de cinquième année qui me l'a prêté.

Elle désigna d'un geste un garçon de la table des Serdaigles.

-Tu as laissé tomber Vicky pour ce Max ? Demanda Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Répliqua Hermione. Il m'a juste prêté un livre.

-Ca, ça veut dire que tu continues à voir Krum ? Continua Ron, accusateur.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais nous sommes toujours en contact. C'est lui qui m'a conseillé pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de Harry.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'il est attentionné le petit Vicky, plaisanta Ron d'un air mauvais.

-Ce que tu peux être puéril, s'exclama Hermione.

-C'était une très bonne idée, remercie le de ma part, à l'occasion.

-Alors tu te mets de son côté ? ! S'exclama Ron à Harry.

-Pas du tout, commença simplement Harry, c'est simplement que…

-C'est un garçon gentil, dit Hermione, tu ne le connais pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le déteste tant, avant tu lui vouait un véritable culte, tu me répétait sans cesse que c'était le joueur de Quiddicht le plus fantastique…

-Ca, c'était avant qu'il ne devienne l'adversaire de Harry.

-Oublie un peu ça, Ron, le tournoi des Trois Sorciers est terminé, je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

-Tu l'as quand même battu ce Krum, insista Ron.

-Je n'ai aucun mérite, et maintenant, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez avec ça.

Il se leva.

-Viens Ron, on ferait mieux de partir tout de suite, on a soin aux créatures magiques et ce serait mieux qu'on ne soit pas en retard dès le premier jour.

Ils se dirigèrent donc avec Neville vers la cabane de Hagrid où des Serdaigles attendaient déjà. Ils se placèrent derrière eux après avoir salués Ernie et Justin qui allaient suivre le cours avec eux.

Hagrid arriva enfin suivit d'un homme qui devait être trois fois plus petit que lui et avec qui on pouvait facilement lui imaginer une parenté.

-Bonjour à tous, fit Hagrid, rayonnant, pendant que l'homme allait s'asseoir sur une chaise un peu plus loin.

L'homme n'était pas très grand et était tassé. Il était assez large et portait une vieille salopette informe courte en dessous de laquelle dépassaient d'épaisses chaussettes de laine dépassant de ses grosses bottes de neige.

Il était chauve et avait une grosse barbe blonde et regardait les élèves d'un air un peu hébété.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les nains, annonça Hagrid, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me parler de leurs caractéristiques.

Hagrid regarda la foule d'élèves en attendant une réponse. Harry, qui attendait passivement qu'Hermione réponde, se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'était pas avec eux pour ce cours.

-Ils sont très gentils et ils ont une bonne mémoire, tenta enfin Dean.

-C'est vrai, affirma Hagrid, un point pour Gryffondor, quelqu'un a autre chose à dire ?

-Je crois qu'ils n'entretiennent pas de très bons rapports avec les géants…le plus souvent, hésita Ron. Mais ils sont en très bons termes avec les sorciers et les autres créatures… Même avec les centaures qui ont une grande confiance en eux, ce qui est très rare…

-Très bien, un autre point pour Gryffondor. Les nains sont pacifistes, ils ont de bonnes relations avec tous les êtres. Ils se méfient beaucoup des géants à cause des persécutions qu'ils leur ont fait subir en Europe il y a cinq cent ans. Mais je ne vais pas vous faire un cours d'histoire, nous allons nous en tenir à leurs propriétés magiques. C'est pourquoi Mouflu est venu aujourd'hui. Il a accepté de venir nous parler de… des nains quoi ! Termina maladroitement Hagrid après avoir présenté l'homme aux élèves. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait quelque chose à propos de leurs pouvoirs magiques ?

-Je crois qu'ils préparent des potions ? Demanda une fille que Harry n'avait encore jamais vue.

Elle était brune avec quelques mèches rouges et avait quelques taches de rousseurs discrètes. Elle n'était pas très grande mais assez fine. Elle paraissait plus vieille que les autres et Harry se demanda comment il ne l'avait jamais remarquée. Elle était à l'écart avec deux garçons avec qui elle avait déjà échangé quelques blagues pendant le cours.

-C'est vrai, un point pour Gryffondor, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Delhia Thailor.

-Très bien Delhia, félicita Hagrid. Maintenant, Mouflu va nous parler de tout ça.

Le nain se leva et approcha sa chaise du groupe des élèves et s'y mit debout pour pouvoir mieux se faire entendre des élèves. Même dans cette position, il paraissait toujours aussi petit par rapport à Hagrid.

-Bonjour, commença le nain. Je m'appelle Mouflu. Je fais partie de la famille des nains. Comme vous l'avez déjà dit, les nains entretiennent de bons rapports avec toutes les créatures magiques ou non. Ils ont été en froid avec les géants il y a cinq siècles mais nombre d'entre eux –dont moi- se sont aperçus qu'ils étaient loin de cette image barbare que l'on veut donner d'eux. Nos pouvoirs magiques se concentrent essentiellement dans l'art des potions. C'est nous qui fabriquons la plupart des potions soignantes utilisées en infirmerie et nous sommes les fournisseurs officiels de Ste Mangouste. Nous avons aussi des pouvoirs en botanique qui nous servent énormément pour nos potions. Nous avons un odorat surdéveloppé qui nous permet de sentir quelque chose à quinze mètres à la ronde, ce qui est bien sûr utile pour rechercher des plantes rares pour nos potions.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et regarda les élèves.

-Vous, mademoiselle, s'exclama t'il en montrant Delhia qui paru surprise et méfiante. Vous portez un parfum essentiellement composé de rose Mongolienne, de bourgeon de Mandragore et d'une pointe d'essence de citrouille. N'est-ce pas exact ?

-Euh… Si, répondit-elle étonnée.

-Judicieux mélange, cela vous va très bien. Cela reflète votre douceur, votre sensibilité et votre caractère bien aiguisé.

-Il va surpasser Firenze et Trelawney, chuchota Ron à Harry.

-Il est vraiment très fort, répondit celui-ci. Tu la trouve comment cette fille, Delhia ?

-Douce, sensible mais trop caractérielle.

-Moi, je la trouve plutôt jolie…

-Ahah… Commenta Ron.

-J'ai simplement dit qu'elle était jolie…

**Défense contre les forces du mal**

-J'ai double cours de défense contre les forces du mal cet après midi, annonça Hermione, réjouie, pendant qu'ils mangeaient en se racontant leur s matinées respectives.

-Moi aussi, on est ensemble, dit Harry. Il manquait plus que ça, des cours communs avec les Serpentards en plus des potions.

-On va voir comment se débrouille Charlie.

-J'en reviens pas, s'exclama Ron, la bouche pleine, je comprends pas pourquoi il ne nous a rien dit. Je suis quand même son frère. Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore l'a choisit, il n'a pas fait d'études pour être prof…

-Tu n'as donc rien compris ? Interrompit Hermione excédée. Dumbledore a sélectionné des membres de l'Ordre pour nous faire les cours de défense. Si Charlie ne t'a rien dit, il doit avoir ses raisons.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir pris quelqu'un de plus expérimenté que lui ?

-C'est pour ça qu'ils sont deux, ils se complètent. Hestia a le côté expérimental, elle connaît beaucoup de choses et elle a déjà dû se battre contre Voldemort ou contre un mangemort. Elle a pas mal d'expérience. Pour ce qui est des techniques, c'est Charlie qui s'en charge. Il a sûrement des qualités qu'elle n'a pas.

-Et Rogue dans tout ça ?

-C'est un ancien mangemort, il sait pleins de choses sur Voldemort, répondit Hermione.

-Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard, coupa Harry pour éviter toute nouvelle dispute.

-Bonjour, dit Hestia Jones une fois que tous les élèves se furent assis. Je suis votre nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Cette année, comme vous le savez, vous aurez chacun six ou sept heures de cours de défense par semaine ajoutées à des travaux pratiques par année un soir par semaine. Je vais vous faire ces cours avec Charlie Weasley, continua t'elle en désignant Charlie avec un grand sourire. Pendant les cours en classe entière, comme celui-ci, nous ferons essentiellement de la théorie. Nous étudierons les différents sorts à utiliser contre la magie noire, mais aussi les potions à utiles ou bien comment vous dissimuler de votre adversaire ou comment rester stoïque face au danger. Nous étudierons aussi le raisonnement des mangemorts, leurs tactiques, habitudes et réactions. Vous aurez trois cours de théorie et trois ou quatre de pratique de sort et enchantements. Les travaux dirigés avec le professeur Rogue serviront à mettre en commun vos connaissance : des élèves expérimentés enseigneront à d'autres, vous ferez des duels et vous apprendrez à secourir une personne victime d'un mauvais sort ou ayant bu une potion nocive. Avez-vous des questions ?

-Pourquoi les Sang-de Bourbe…murmura une voix derrière Harry.

Celui-ci ne se retourna pas. Hermione avait encaissé l'insulte de Malefoy sans broncher. Harry pointa discrètement sa baguette sur Malefoy et dit le plus bas qu'il put :

-_bestapara._

Il entendit Malefoy pousser une exclamation de surprise puis un vrai hurlement. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui : des espèces de grosses punaises se bousculaient sur son visage et sortaient de sa robe. Il s'agitait dans tous les sens en criant des injures à Harry.

Hestia fit emmener Malefoy à l'infirmerie et continua son cours comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'avait pas cherché à trouver le responsable, elle avait juste dit :

-Mr Malefoy, vous devriez peut-être laver votre robe plus régulièrement. Ce genre d'insecte est attiré par les fortes odeurs.

Tous les Gryffondors riaient et Hermione avait déjà oublié l'insulte.

-Bon, nous pouvons commencer, conclut Hestia.

-Vous êtes donc ici en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, commença Charlie en essayant de mobiliser l'attention. Mais pourquoi devriez-vous vous battre contre ces forces ? Vous pensez peut-être que vous aurez la paix en vous mettant du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Faire régner le mal ? Et alors ? Tant que vous et votre famille êtes épargnés ? Ce raisonnement fort égoïste paraît normal après tout.

-A quoi il joue ? Murmura Hermione, inquiète.

-Eh bien, détrompez-vous.

Premièrement parce que s'allier au Seigneur des Ténèbres ne représente pas du repos, mais du travail : il vous faudrait d'abord échapper au ministère et aux Aurors qui risqueraient de vous capturer ou même de vous tuer, ce qui ne toucherait pas le moins du monde le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui vous trouverait vite un remplacement. Il vous faudrait en plus obéir à Vous-Savez-Qui en humiliant ou tuant des innocents qui peuvent s'avérer être des gens que vous connaissez ou aimez. Imaginez la culpabilité qui vous prendrait après avoir exécuté un enfant qui n'aurait pas eu le temps de vivre quoi que ce soit, une femme, ou un père de famille. Imaginez la haine de ses proches et la vengeance qu'ils voudraient sur vous, le mal que vous leur feriez, qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais. Il vous faudrait exécuter tous ses ordres, car une fois que vous vous alliez à Lui, c'est pour la vie, sinon vous risquez de le regretter.

Deuxièmement, vous n'êtes jamais à l'abri du Seigneur des Ténèbres : Il peut vous torturer ou vous tuer pour ne pas avoir fait ce qu'Il vous demandait comme il le fallait. A partir de votre engagement, vous devez Lui obéir, vous n'êtes pas libres, vous Lui êtes soumis et au moindre doute qu'Il peut avoir à propos de vous, Il peut vous tuer ou vous torturer jusqu'à la mort. Il est capable de détruire votre famille et ceux à qui vous tenez. Vous n'êtes rien pour Lui, juste un pion qu'Il utilise puis qu'Il jette quand Il n'en veut plus. Il ne peut vous apporter que du malheur.

Troisièmement, vous êtes peut-être avides de pouvoir, mais soyez sûrs que Vous-Savez-Qui ne vous laissera pas sa place ni la moindre bribe de pouvoir. Ce qu'Il veut avant tout est être le maître absolu. Dès que vous Lui ferez trop de concurrence, Il vous tuera. Vous n'êtes rien pour Lui.

Dernièrement, si vous vous ralliez au ministère ou même si vous combattez les forces obscures, le bien finira par l'emporter sur le mal et vous pourrez enfin vivre en toute tranquillité. Vous pensez peut-être que les moldus sont une race inférieure aux sorciers ? A la base, nous sommes tous des humains. Les sorciers ont des pouvoirs magiques depuis des siècles mais étaient des moldus avant de les découvrir. Prenez la magie comme une capacité que certains ont et d'autres non. Les joueurs de Quidditch sont-ils une race supérieure à ceux qui sont incapables de tenir sur un balai ? Ceux d'entre vous incapables de suivre un cours d'histoire de la magie sans s'endormir sont-ils inférieurs aux autres ? Méritez-vous d'être tués parce que voues n'avez pas certaines capacité ? Le moldus sont capables de beaucoup de choses que les sorciers ignorent. Un moldu capable de pratiquer la magie n'est pas un moldu, il est destiné à être un sorcier. De plus, rappelez-vous que Voldemort –toute la classe sursauta- est Lui-même fils de moldu. Il a pourtant de grands pouvoirs, bien que néfastes.

Sachez que le vrai courage n'est pas de s'allier à Lui contre le bien, mais de Lui faire face. C'est votre liberté de choisir votre camp, ce n'est pas parce que vos parents ont fait un choix ou un autre que vous devez les suivre. Ne vous soumettez pas à Voldemort, Il n'aura de toute façon aucun respect pour votre personne, vous n'êtes rien pour Lui, Il se fiche de ses mangemorts. Ce sont pour Lui des objets qu'Il utilise dans son propre intérêt. Si vous avez des objections, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, termina triomphalement Charlie.

Hermione eut un sourire de ravissement et applaudit, suivie de près par toute la salle sauf quelques Serpentards dont Goyle, resté seul quand Crabbe avait emmené Malefoy à l'infirmerie, et Pansy Parkinson qui regardait Charlie d'un sir stupide.

-Bravo, c'était vraiment bien, s'exclama Hermione à la fin du cours tandis que Harry et Charlie se serraient la main.

-Tu trouves ? Merci, ça me fait plaisir. J'avais un peu le trac de commencer ma carrière devant les Serpentards.

-C'était vraiment…vraiment intéressant, après ça, je ne vois pas comment on peut soutenir Voldemort, dit sincèrement Harry.

-Mr Potter, vos punaises étaient magnifiques, j'espère quand même que ce geste n'était pas gratuit, complimenta Mrs Jones qui était restée à l'écart jusque là.

-C'est pour moi qu'il a fait ça, intervint Hermione. Il m'a défendue alors que Drago venait de m'insulter.

-C'est dommage qu'il n'aie pas suivit ce cours, ça lui aurait été utile, remarqua Harry.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'en priver, s'exclama joyeusement Charlie. Je vais passer le voir à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure, je n'ai qu'à emprunter sa pensine à Dumbledore, et puis ça l'occupera de réfléchir un peu pendant sa convalescence !

Harry et Hermione rejoignirent Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean et Seamus dans la salle commune.

-Charlie a été génial, s'exclama Hermione dès qu'elle aperçu Ron. Il a fait un superbe discours, c'était vraiment bien !

-J'aurais bien voulu le voir, mais je n'ai défense que lundi, regretta Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ? Demanda Ginny en le voyant sortir des parchemins.

-Flitwick nous a donné un devoir pour jeudi, je ferais mieux de le faire tout de suite.

-Mais tu pourras le faire plus tard, s'exclama Ron.

-Je suis ravie que tu aies finis par devenir sérieux, Harry, se réjouit Hermione.

-C'est seulement que j'ai rattrapage de potions ce soir et qu'on a défense demain soir, répondit Harry qui ne voulait pas penser à des choses qui pourraient détruire son moral.

Il mangea tôt et seul pendant que les autres restaient ensemble dans la tour de Gryffondor. Il se dirigea non sans appréhension vers les cachots où le professeur Rogue l'attendait assis à son bureau. Harry s'approcha et s'assit à la table qui faisait face au bureau. Rogue regarda silencieusement Harry quelques minutes puis prit la parole :

-Potter, vous allez suivre cette année six heures de potions en plus d'un cours de rattrapage chaque mardi soir. Avant de commencer, je vais mettre les choses au clair : vous ne parlerez à **personne **de ce que vous avez vu ici même l'année passée, vous n'y ferez **jamais **allusion que vous soyez seul avec moi ou en classe. Ceci est bien clair ? Ensuite, **je** suis le professeur, **vous** êtes l'élève, j'exige donc un minimum de tenue et de respect. Votre insolence vous coûtera des points et des retenues, vous êtes prévenu. Voici de quoi travailler –il agita sa baguette et un chaudron rempli de différent ingrédients se dirigea vers Harry- voici vos instructions –il prononça une formule et un chevalet où était écrite la recette de la potion apparut devant Harry. Vous avez une demi-heure et j'examinerai votre… _mixture._

-Concentrez-vous, Potter, s'écria Rogue alors que Harry jetait les poils de Troll dans sa mixture. Vous devez mettre la salive de Gobelin avant les poils !

-Alors, comment c'était ? Demanda Ron quand Harry arriva dans la salle commune.

-Imagines-toi passer trois heures seul avec Rogue qui t'en veut à mort parce qu'il est obligé de te faire ce cours et qu'en plus il te déteste.

-Je vois.

-Une demi-heure pour faire une potion de réduction pendant que Rogue n'arrête pas de t'embrouiller et de te dire que t'es nul et que tu fais n'importe quoi.

-Et t'es vraiment obligé de supporter ça trois heures par semaine pendant **toute** l'année ?

-Et si tu ne progresses pas, il va peut-être t'en rajouter, ajouta Seamus occupé à un devoir, à côté de Ron. T'imagines, faire ça tous les soirs…

-En tout cas, nous on s'est bien amusés, on a fait des batailles explosives, continua Ron.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, arrêtez ça…

-En plus, la nouvelle version est géniale, repris Seamus, peut-être que tu pourras y jouer avec nous la prochaine fois… Ah non, c'est vrai que tu as un autre cours particulier…Termina t'il en riant avec Ron.

-Je trouve pas ça très drôle, vous pouvez pas savoir comment c'est épouvantable, protesta Harry en riant malgré lui aux plaisanteries de ses amis.

**emihawk > **merci, j'espère que la suite te plait?

**Le Saut de l'Ange >** Voila la suite ! Dis moi ce que t'en penses!

**Lady Volderine** **> **en fait, j'avoue que j'ai été un peu emportée pour le chapitre 6 et que je n'avais pas prévu toutes ces dispositions et je sais pas encore tellement ce que je vais en faire ! mais j'avais prévu une histoire déjà pas très simple, et au fur et à mesure que j'écris, pleins d'idées me viennent, alors je sais pas ce que l'ensemble donnera, j'espère que je vais réussir à faire du suspens... Je n'ai pas dit dans quelle maison Henry(quelle imagination!!)était placé simplement parce que je l'ai oublié, mais on va faire comme si on savait pas et je vais trouver une meilleure excuse...C'est vrai pour Rogue, ça aurait été une bonne réplique de Harry mais j'y avais pas pensé!! Alors t'es pas déçue?

voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, en fait j'essaie de faire une histoire cohérente, qui suive bien le livre de JK Rowling et j'essiae de mettre du suspens (surement moins bien qu'elle) et un peu d'humour... J'espère que mes idées tiendront la route, il va falloir que je me dépêche d'écrire la suite parce que je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance (en fait beaucoup sont écrits mais je dois les mettre en ordre et les taper...) mais si ça vous plait , je vais me dépêcher lol !!


	8. la rentrée de Voldemort

**bon je voulais me donner du temps pour prendre de l'avance mais bon j'en ai pris un peu mais j'avais trop envie de publier la suite pour avoir vos avis et tout... (j'ai hâte que vous me disiez ce que vous penserez de prochain chapitre!) j'ai beaucoup d'idée en ce moment et j'ai pas pu attendre plus longtemps !**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 8 : La rentrée de Voldemort**

**L'Occlumancie avec un maître**

Le mercredi se passa sans encombrement. Rogue ignora totalement Harry pendant le double cours de potion, ce qui ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde. Malefoy était encore à l'infirmerie, il n'y avait donc plus personne pour foudroyer Harry de sarcasmes. Le premier cours de défense avec Rogue que Harry redoutait fut annulé au grand bonheur de la plupart des élèves déjà foudroyés de travail.

Malefoy fit son retour le vendredi au cours de potion mais ne parla même pas à Harry. Celui-ci se dit qu'il allait peutêtre être tranquille un petit moment mais se rendit compte de son erreur en voyant la couleur rouge écarlate de sa potion de sommeil en revenant du bureau de Rogue où il était allé cherché les derniers ingrédients nécessaires. Il leva la tête, intrigué et vit Malefoy avec un sourire lui adresser un clin d'œil discret dans le dos de Rogue. Pour une fois que Harry réussissait une potion sans trop de difficulté, il fallait que ce Malefoy vienne tout gâcher. Il écopa d'un zéro et d'une réflexion désobligeante de Rogue, mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, il réfléchissait déjà à se vengeance…

Il retrouva ensuite Neville pour le cours de pratique de défense contre les forces du mal, toujours commun avec quelques Serpentards dontévidemment, Malefoy. Harry s'assis juste derrière lui et glissa dans la poche de la robe de son ennemi une fausse baguette de Fred et George.

-Bonjour, bonjour, dit cordialement Hestia Jones en entrant dans la salle avec Charlie. Aujourd'hui, nous allons revoir les sorts de bases que vous devez pratiquer à la perfection quelles que soient les circonstances. Nous allons commencer par les sorts de désarmement et les maléfices d'entrave. Vous allez vous répartir en deux groupes et nous allons procéder à des mises en situations de plus en plus complexes. Grâce à cet exercice, nous nous rendrons compte de votre niveau pour la suite du programme. La partie gauche de la classe, allez avec Charlie, les autres, venez avec moi.

Harry regretta amèrement de s'être assis près de Malefoy et d'être dans son groupe, mais cette peine valait bien de voir Malefoy se ridiculiser.

Ils commencèrent par un simple sort de désarmement que Harry effectua sans y penser. Quand le tour de Malefoy arriva, il le vit prendre lentement sa baguette dans sa poche. Il la leva pour lancer le sort quand elle se transforma en un dentier en plastique qui se referma sur ses doigts en émettant un grincement. Malefoy poussa un cri de surprise et de colère et rejeta le dentier par terre avec un air de dégoût et sortit sa vraie baguette sans oublier de fusiller Harry du regard.

-Très amusant, Mr Malefoy, mais au lieu d'essayer de vous rendre intéressant, effectuez plutôt ce sort, dit Hestia pendant que les autres élèves riaient.

Malefoy, tellement en colère rata son sort et dû le recommencer plusieurs fois jusqu'à le maîtriser complètement.

-Eh bien, Mr Malefoy, ce sort de débutant vous pose apparemment quelques soucis, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, pour le prochain cours vous serez répartis en groupes de niveaux.

Malefoy laissa échapper un grognement et relança une dernière fois son sort.

Ils s'entraînèrent à lancer ces sorts les yeux fermés, les mains attachés ou sous l'emprise d'un sort de basse catégorie comme un sort de claquettes ou de fou rire.

Harry se sortit plutôt bien de ces situations et il reprit confiance en lui, peutêtre que tous les exploits qu'il avait réalisés n'étaient pas seulement dus au hasard ? Peutêtre avait-il quand même un certain mérite ?

Le soir, Harry alla à son cours d'occlumancie dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Bonsoir, Harry, assieds-toi je t'en prie, invita poliment le vieil homme.

-Bonsoir professeur.

-Ta semaine s'est-elle bien passée ? Y a t'il eu un quelconque problème ?

-Non, tout va pour le mieux, le professeur Rogue a remit les points sur les I et nous allons mutuellement arrêter de nous provoquer.

-Très bien… J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé avec Drago Malefoy pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal…

-Il a insulté Hermione, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de…

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais essaie de te contrôler dans une situation similaire la prochaine fois.

-Mais…

-Il ne sert à rien d'attaquer Drago, il cherchera assez à se battre avec toi, mais je te demande de ne pas provoquer toi-même le conflit. Bien, nous allons commencer le cours. Lève –toi, s'il te plaît et concentre-toi. Fais moi signe lorsque tu seras prêt. Prends tout le temps qui te sera nécessaire.

Harry ferma les yeux et vida son esprit. Il essaya de ne penser à rien, mais à chaque fois que sa tête se vidait, des images réapparaissait sous ses yeux ; comme Sirius souriant puis l'insultant dans un rêve. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fit un effort et parvint à se vider presque complètement. Il fit un très léger signe de tête.

-_Legilemens_, dit calmement Dumbledore.

Harry se revit alors courir dans l'école primaire pour échapper aux copains de Dudley et sauter ''merveilleusement'' sur le toit… puis le miroir de Sirius dans lequel celui-ci apparaissait pour lui crier des injures…Il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore voit ça, il n'était pas faible, il ne voulait le lui laisser croire…Il se vit alors parlant avec Mimi Geignarde dans les toilettes des filles, en deuxième année. Harry fit alors un effort colossal pour rouvrir les yeux. Il était adossé à la porte, les mains levées somme dans un mouvement de protection.

-C'est bien Harry, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de chercher ce que je voulais voir dans ton esprit, mais si Voldemort prend possession de toi, il n'attendra pas que tu te contrôles, il ne te laissera pas le temps de te défendre. Tu dois tout de suite réagir et combattre le sortilège.

-Mais comment puis-je le combattre ?

-Comme tu viens de le faire, ouvre les yeux, ou bien essaie de vider ton esprit, de combattre tes pensées, de diriger ton esprit sur autre chose que ce qu'il cherche. Pense à quelque chose qui ne peut l'aider en aucune façon. Tu es prêt ?

Harry ferma les yeux et vida son esprit dans la ferme intention de ne plus le laisser se remplir.

-_Legilemens_.

Harry revit alors un immense chaudron dans lequel apparaissait une grande et fine silhouette d'homme… ''_Je ne dois penser à_ _rien_'' se dit Harry, ''_je ne dois pas le laisser chercher_''… Il vit alors Hagrid dans la cabane que son oncle avait achetée six ans auparavant pour que Harry n'apprenne pas l'existence du monde magique… ''_Je ne pense à rien_'' pensa Harry. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il était étendu par terre à quelques mètres du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Ce n'est pas mal du tout, Harry. C'est un sortilège très dur à affronter, les efforts que tu fournis sont énormes et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Tu peux aussi essayer de lancer un sort. Pas un sort trop puissant car quand tu es soumis à la legilimancie, tes pouvoirs sont très affaiblis, alors commence par un simple sort de désarmement ou de protection.

-Mais si le contact visuel n'est pas toujours obligatoire, si la personne qui pratique sur moi la legilimancie n'est pas devant moi, aucun sort ne peut m'être utile.

-Tu as raison, Harry, un sort de base comme le désarmement ne te sera utile que si ton adversaire est en face de toi ou bien si c'est Voldemort en personne, dans ce cas, le lien qui existe entre vous peut renvoyer ton sort sur lui sans que tu sois en sa présence, mais seulement lorsqu'il entre dans ton esprit, ce qu'il ne fera probablement pas étant donné ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'il l'a fait. Mais, peutêtre trouvera t'il une façon de contourner ce qui l'empêche d'entrer dans ton esprit, c'est pourquoi tu dois être préparé. Bien sûr, si c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui pratique la legilimancie à distance, un sort de base ne te sera d'aucune utilité.

A la fin du cours, Harry remit sa cape d'invisibilité et retourna dans la salle de Gryffondor où tous les élèves étaient déjà couchés. Seul Pattenrond était encore éveillé, il regarda Harry passer dans le dortoir d'un air étrange.

Harry remarqua à peine que le chat le suivait des yeux tellement il était fatigué. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à essayer de combattre le sortilège de légilimens. A peine fut-il assit que le sommeil le submergea.

**Entrainements**

''Tuuuuuuut…''

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Mais c'est pas vrai !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harry regarda autour de lui. Dean, Seamus et Neville le regardaient d'un air de reproche. Harry vit alors un petit oiseau en plastique qui tournoyait au dessus de son lit en émettant des ''tuuut'' réguliers.

-Qu'est-ce que…Commença t'il.

-C'est Hermione, elle m'a donné ça pour toi, expliqua Ron. Elle l'a ensorcelé. Tu dois faire les essais pour l'équipe, elle pense que tu dois prendre tes responsabilités de capitaine et comme tu t'es couché tard hier, elle voulait être sûre que tu te réveillerais…

-C'est malin, râla Dean en se retournant dans ses couvertures.

-Vous ne voulez pas passer les essais ? Demanda Harry à ses amis pour se faire pardonner.

-Je suis bien trop maladroit, et je n'y connais rien, plaida Neville avant de se rendormir.

-Bon, comme vous voudrez. Si vous changez d'avis, venez sur le terrain tout à l'heure, tenta Harry.

Il eut pour seule réponse un ronflement de Seamus. Ron le regarda d'un air d'excuse et le suivit dans la salle commune ou seuls quelques garçons voulant entrer dans l'équipe étaient déjà levés. Ginny apparut soudain près d'eux, les cheveux plus flamboyants que jamais.

-Salut, lança t'elle joyeusement en s'approchant de Ron et Hermione.

-Bon, alors, bonjour à tous, et merci d'être venus. On va commencer par sélectionner les batteurs, annonça Harry au groupe d'élèves réunis pour les essais. Colin Crivey, appela Harry à contre cœur.

Colin se détacha et renvoya plusieurs fois le cognard que Ginny lançait sur lui.

-Essaie de renvoyer le cognard sur Ginny maintenant, demanda Harry à Colin pendant que Ginny se lançait un sort de protection.

Harry regarda ainsi une dizaine de joueurs tenter d'être meilleurs que les précédents mais ils avaient tous un niveau si bas que le sort de protection de Ginny ne lui fut même pas utile.

Harry décida alors de choisir des attrapeurs en attendant de décider qui était le moins mauvais des prétendants batteurs.

La fille qui avait suivit le cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec eux était là. Elle fit une magnifique prestation en faisant de superbes passes de souaffles à Ginny.

-Alors ? Demanda Ginny à Harry une fois que tous les joueurs furent passés et qu'il dut prendre une décision. Tu vas prendre Delhia, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est géniale !

-Oh non, elle n'est pas capable de marquer un seul but, râla Ron.

-Si, elle joue très bien, coupa Harry. Je crois qu'on devrait la prendre. Mais j'hésite encore entre Geoffrey Hooper et Henry en troisième. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-Geoffrey n'est pas très bon. Henry est bien meilleur, il est génial au butça compensera la faiblesse de Delhia, dit Ginny.

-T'as raison, reste plus que les batteurs…

-Colin se débrouille pas mal, proposa Ginny.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il entre dans l'équipe, je ne pourrais jamais le supporter.

-J'ai une idée ! S'exclama Ginny. Attendez-moi là, je reviens, ajouta t'elle en sortant précipitamment du terrain.

_**Constitution de la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch :**_

_Capitaine : Harry Potter_

_Attrapeur : Harry Potter_

_Batteurs : Dean Thomas_

_Seamus Finnigan_

_Gardien : Ron Weasley_

_Poursuiveurs : Delhia Thailor_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Henry Peaser-Thaylor._

Le soir, après les entraînements de l'équipe, Harry placarda l'affiche dans la salle commune.

-Heureusement que Dean et Seamus ont fini par accepter, fit Ron.

-Ils n'ont pas eu le choix, on les a quasiment forcés, rectifia Ginny assise sur un pouf à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Le principal, c'est qu'ils fassent partie de l'équipe, répondit-il.

-Mais, au fait, Harry, tu le connais le nouveau, là, Henry ?

-Un peu, on a discuté le jour de la rentrée en attendant notre tour, pourquoi ça ?

-Oh, comme ça…Je le trouve plutôt mignon…

-Ginny ! S'écria Ron. Tu es avec Seamus !

-Et alors Ça ne m'empêche pas de trouver quelqu'un mignon et de me renseigner sur mes coéquipiers, non ?

-En plus, il est pas net ce type, regarde, regarde, il arrive cette année, pourquoi il est pas resté d'où il vient ? Reprit Ron.

-Sa mère connaît Dumbledore, expliqua Harry. Il est très sympa.

-C'est le cousin de Delhia. C'est vrai que tu l'aimes bien Harry ? Taquina Ginny.

-Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite ! Je la trouve juste jolie, vous n'allez pas en faire toute une histoire.

-Non, c'est même très bien, elle est sûrement mieux que Cho…

Ron émit un grognement.

-Et toi, Ron, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je pense que tu vaux mieux que ça Harry.

-Non, je voulais dire, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Delhia ?

-Bof…C'est pas mon genre…

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ton genre, grand frère ?

-Tu peux pas comprendre ça…T'es une fille !

-Ouai, c'est ça, et je crois que je vais vous laisserça vaut mieux…

-Tu crois que je l'ai vexée ?

-Mais non, c'est pas son genre… Aïïïe ! S'exclama Harry.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que… ?

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains et se dépêcha d'aller dans le dortoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry ? Demanda Ron qui l'avait suivit en refermant soigneusement la porte. C'est ta cicatrice ?

-Oui…Je crois qu'Il…Il est excité, très content…Il va se passer quelque chose de terrible, qui va L'aider à reprendre le pouvoir…

-Tu dois aller voir Dumbledore.

-Mais si c'est une fausse alerte, si je me trompais comme pour…

-Tu dois prévenir Dumbledore, lui seul saura juger, ce n'est pas à toi de savoir si c'est important ou non.

-T'es sûr que… ?

-Oui, mieux vaut le prévenir pour rien plutôt que risquer de ne pas lui dire quelque chose d'important.

-Bon, ok, j'y vais.

-Dépêche-toi, je vais en parler à Hermione pendant ce temps.

Harry sortit du dortoir puis de la salle commune le plus rapidement possible car il ne voulait pas que Colin n'attire l'attention sur son départ en voulant le suivre.

Il arriva devant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore mais se rendit compte qu'il n'en connaissait pas le nouveau code. Dumbledore devait le lui faire savoir au cours de la semaine suivante et aucune des tentatives qu'il fit ne fut concluante. Après avoir attendu un moment que quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider ne passe, il reprit le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor.

**Alerte rouge**

-Potter, je sais que c'est une habitude chez vous d'enfreindre le règlement, mais pouvez-vous m'expliquer la raison de votre présence dans les couloirs à une heure aussi avancée ? Dit mielleusement le professeur Rogue qui arrivait de l'autre côté du couloir.

-Je…Il faut absolument que je vois le professeur Dumbledore.

-Non content des précautions mises en place pour votre sécurité, Potter, vous enfreignez le règlement et réclamez un rendez-vous privé avec le directeur à une heure tardive. N'avez-vous pas l'impression que vos exigences prennent un peu trop d'ampleur Potter ?

-Je dois voir le professeur Dumbledore, répéta Harry, c'est très important, c'est à propos de Voldemort.

-Ne-prononcez-pas-son-nom, Potter, rugit Rogue en se tenant le bras.

-Je dis que c'est **très** important alors laissez-moi aller voir Dumbledore, rétorqua Harry.

-Vous avez fait un nouveau cauchemar, Potter ?

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, répondit Harry qui commençait à perdre son calme.

-Dans ce cas, Potter, je vous prie de retourner dans votre dortoir.

-Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas vu Dumbledore.

-Voudriez-vous que j'emploie la manière forte pour vous faire déguerpir ? Demanda Rogue avec un sourire avide.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'attaquer un élève.

-Tout comme vous n'avez pas le droit de vous trouver ici.

-C'est à propos de Voldemort, je dois parler à Dumbledore le plus vite possible. Vous faites partie de l'ordre du Phénix, vous pouvez comprendre que ce soit un sujet relativement important…

**La sphère du département des mystères**

-Suivez-moi Potter. Votre insolence et votre non-respect des règlements coûteront trente points à votre maison.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est à cause de la gravité de la situation.

-N'aggravez pas votre cas, Potter. Entrez, dit-il après avoir prononcé imperceptiblement le mot de passe.

A peine Harry fut-il arrivé en haut des escaliers, devant la porte du bureau du directeur, que celle-ci s'ouvrit et Dumbledore l'invita cordialement à entrer.

-Bonsoir Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Bonsoir professeur, excusez-moi de vous déranger si tard.

-Assied-toi Harry, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non, merci, c'est…je…tout à l'heure, ma cicatrice m'a fait mal, et je crois que Voldemort prépare quelque chose pour remonter au pouvoir…

-Oui, et cela depuis seize ans, dit ironiquement Rogue qui était resté à l'entrée du bureau.

-Merci d'avoir amené Harry jusqu'ici, Severus, je me chargerai de le raccompagner dans sa tour, bonsoir. Continue, Harry, reprit Dumbledore une fois que Rogue fut partis.

-Je crois…qu'il était excité…Il va sûrement mettre un de ses plans à exécution, il est sûr de réussir, il a beaucoup d'espoir…Mais peutêtre pas…Peutêtre que je me trompe et que je ne devrais pas y croire…comme pour…pour Sirius…

-Non, au contraire, Harry. Pour ton rêve, Voldemort pouvait très bien te manipuler, il peut visionner ce qu'il veut, comme un rêve éveillé. Ce que tu me racontes là n'est pas une vision, c'est ce que ressent Voldemort, quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas changer, qu'il ne peut pas cacher à son esprit, il peut le cacher à n'importe qui -en jouant la comédie ou en pratiquant l'occlumancie sur des éventuels légilimens- mais seul toi peut ressentir ce qu'il ressent au plus profond de lui. Je suis donc certain que nous allons devoir agir au plus vite. Tu as très bien fait de venir me prévenir immédiatement et je veux que tu continues à agir ainsi dès que tu ressentiras une humeur de Voldemort. Pour t'aider à me communiquer ces sentiments, je te donne ceci.

Dumbledore fit apparaître une chaîne devant Harry et la lui fit mettre.

-Quand tu ressentiras une quelconque humeur de Voldemort, même si cela ne te semble pas important, tu ouvriras le boîtier comme ceci, expliqua Dumbledore tout en lui faisant une démonstration. A partir de ce moment, nous serons connectés par l'esprit. Nous pourrons communiquer discrètement et rapidement. Tu penseras exactement à ce que tu auras à me dire. Tu pourras utiliser ceci dès que tu auras une information à me dire, qu'elle te semble utile ou non. C'est très important, un petit détail peutêtre plus important qu'il n'en a l'air.

-Professeur, vous croyez qu'en pratiquant la legilimancie sur moi, vous pourriez entrer dans l'esprit de Voldemort ?

-C'est probable, logiquement, c'est possible. Mais même si j'étais certain que cela soit possible, je ne le ferais pas, Harry. Parce que ce serait donner une occasion à Voldemort de lire lui aussi dans mon esprit. Cela pourrait aussi t'être dangereux d'être le lien entre Voldemort et moi, qui sommes, en toute modestie, des sorciers très puissants, et des ennemis jurés.

-Mais si ça pouvait sauver des vies ? Reprit Harry.

-Non, Harry, je ne risquerais jamais une telle chose. Je voudrais maintenant que tu te concentres sur Voldemort afin de pouvoir me dire ce que tu penses qu'il ressent.

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur Voldemort. Il se rappela alors de son visage de serpent, de ses yeux rouges et de ses mains blanches. Il ressentit alors la même excitation que celle qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt dans le dortoir. L'excitation…l'espoir…le pouvoir…l'espoir d'atteindre un but ultime…la vie…la renaissance…le pouvoir…l'hésitation…la confiance ? le doute…la vengeance…l'espoir…

Harry rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas seulement pensé mais aussi parlé. Dumbledore réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre.

-Bien… Harry, a ton avis, quelle est la chose la plus importante pour Voldemort ?

-Euh… La vie éternelle…je pense…

-Sur ce point, nous sommes d'accord, nous pouvons donc supposer que Voldemort ait trouvé un quelconque moyen pour rallonger sa vie et voire la rendre éternelle. Ensuite, il doute de la confiance qu'il a envers quelqu'un, ce qui veut dire qu'il a chargé un de ses mangemorts, pas des plus fidèles, de se charger de cette affaire très importante pour lui. Il se demande s'il doit lui faire confiance et sait déjà qu'il se vengera de cette personne s'il le faut. Le pouvoir revient à plusieurs reprises parce qu'il est avide de pouvoir et que la vie éternelle l'aidera dans ce but.

-Mais comment peut-il avoir la vie éternelle ? La pierre philosophale a été détruite, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais je crois qu'il s'agit d'autre chose…Tu te souviens de ton passage au ministère de la magie ? La salle qui remontait le temps te dit quelque chose ?

-Euh…oui, je me rappelle, nous y sommes passés…

-Cette salle fonctionne grâce à de divers sortilèges étudiés et très complexes, mais il existe une substance très rare, celle qui constituait la boule dans laquelle un mangemort a malencontreusement mis le tête qui a régressé jusqu'à devenir celle d'un bébé. Tu vois de quoi je parle ? Eh bien cette boule est faite d'un substance très spéciale à base de sang de licorne.

-Du sang de licorne ! Mais je croyais que…

-Oui, toute personne qui tue une licorne est maudite pour le reste de ses jours, mais ce sang n'est pas du vrai sang de licorne, il a été conçu spécialement pour ressembler en tout point à du sang de licorne, par rapport à ses propriétés magiques. Les seules personnes au courant de l'existence de cette substance étaient les membres du département des mystères jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. Car, vois-tu, le jour de ta visite du département, je suis moi-même allé voir l'étendue des dégâts, et j'ai remarqué cette étrange sphère. J'ai interrogé les membres du départements mais ils ne m'ont rien dit volontairement, grâce à quelques sorts de legilimens je sais ce que représente cette boule et je connais le grand danger qu'elle représente aujourd'hui pour nous. J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que Voldemort aussi est au courant et qu'il veut –évidemment- s'en emparer. Bien sûr, parce qu'une fois qu'il aura cette boule, il pourra en extraire le sang de licorne et d'autres éléments qui pourront aussi lui être grandement utiles. Ma théorie te plait ?

-Mais comment Voldemort a-t-il pu être au courant des propriétés de cette boule ?

-Un de ces mangemorts du ministère a sûrement appris ces choses à l'insu du ministère, comme je l'ai moi-même fait, mais dans un but différent. Excuse-moi une seconde Harry, mais même si je ne pense pas que Voldemort va agir immédiatement, je pense mieux de prévenir le ministère pour qu'ils mettent des mesures en place.

**Préparatifs**

Dumbledore agita sa baguette en direction d'un miroir qui se trouvait derrière Harry et lança un sort à un jeu d'échec qui se trouvait près de son bureau. Une dizaine des pièces de l'échiquier prirent vie et sortirent de la pièce en volant. Il sortit ensuite un téléphone moldu de sous son bureau, composa un numéro et posa le combiné dans les airs juste devant lui. Harry se demanda s'il devait lui dire comment se servir d'un téléphone moldu quand la tête de Mr Weasley apparut sur le combiné. Il n'avait pas l'air très réveillé mais semblait inquiété. Il s'empressa de demander :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Dumbledore, c'est grave ?

-Nous dirons que ça peut le devenir si nous ne faisons rien tout de suite. Arthur, reprit-il sans le laisser parler, je veux que vous préveniez tous les membres de l'ordre qui ne sont ni en mission ni à Poudlard, ils doivent tous se rendre au ministère le plus vite possible. Je veux qu'ils aillent tous au département des mystères et qu'ils n'y laisse entrer personne de la nuit. Fouillez le département des mystères, soyez sur vos gardes, c'est une mission dangereuse. N'oubliez pas de vous identifiez avant de vous donner la moindre information.

-Bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, j'enverrais mes professeurs dans la soirée, ne les attendez pas. Ne laissez entrer personne sous aucun prétexte et faites régulièrement des vérifications. Fudge et certains membres du ministère risquent d'arriver, ne laisser entrer que Fudge s'il insiste vraiment et s'il a mon autorisation. Protégez particulièrement la salle qui remonte le temps, c'est la principale concernée, ne déplacez rien, n'emportez rien et empêchez quiconque d'emmener quelque chose. Je viendrais dès que je me serai occupé d'informer tout le monde et de mettre l'école en sécurité.

-Bien, d'accord…

-Bonne chance Arthur, faites vite.

Il raccrocha le combiné pour se tourner vers le miroir où était apparue la tête de Cornélius Fudge. Il portait un bonnet de nuit bleu et regarda Dumbledore d'un air endormi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Albus, il est tard et je…

-C'est très important, Cornélius, c'est à propos de Voldemort…

-Quoi, ce jeune homme a encore fait un cauchemar ? se plaignit-il en un bâillement.

-C'est bien plus grave, hélas, Cornélius, mais je ne vais pas avoir le temps de vous faire un détail de la situation. J'ai toutes les raisons de penser qu'un mangemort va tenter d'entrer dans le département des mystère voler quelque chose qui sera utile à Voldemort pour sa remontée au pouvoir. J'ai déjà envoyé des hommes sur place et nous contrôlons la situation mais je tenais tout de même à vous en informer…

-Dumbledore, je crois que vous n'avez pas bien comprit ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois : **je **suis le ministre et **je** dirige mes homme et mon ministère comme je l'entend. Vous n'avez aucune raison d'agir à ma place.

-Ma seule et unique raison est de préserver la vie de nombreuses personnes auxquelles Voldemort s'attaquerait s'il remontait au pouvoir.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de…

-Je crois que vous m'avez mal compris, Cornélius, vous nous avez déjà fait perdre assez de temps cette année, et de nombreuses vies, vous devriez enfin m'écouter pour essayer de réparer les dégâts et les erreurs que vous avez commises. De toutes façons, nous discuterons de cela plus tard, si nous commençons à nous diviser, nous serons plus faible face à Voldemort et c'est ce qu'il attend. Pour ce soir, mon seul souhait est que nous nous alliions contre lui. Votre but est bien sûr de vous opposer au retour de Voldemort ?

-Oui…bien sûr, vous…vous avez raison, je vous retrouve au ministère.

-Bien à tout de suite.

Fudge disparut du miroir et Dumbledore eut une expression de lassitude et regarda derrière Harry.

-Tiens, tu vois Harry, l'utilité de ma porte. De plus, elle montre la vraie personne, ainsi une personne ayant utilisé un polynectar apparaîtra son sa réelle apparence.

Harry vit le professeur Mc Gonagall et Rogue qui discutaient d'un air inquiet derrière la porte. Derrière eux attendaient Charlie, Hagrid, Hestia Jones, Mondingus et Tonks Dumbledore leur dit d'entrer et Harry les vit apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Dumbledore leur expliqua brièvement la situation. Ils partirent tous sauf Rogue qui serait chargé de la protection et de l'organisation du collège jusqu'au retour de Dumbledore.

-Harry, remonte dans ton dortoir et ne parle à personne de tout ça, si tes amis sont au courant ne leur dit rien de plus, c'est d'accord ?

-Bien professeur.

-Severus, je vous laisse le ramener ?

-Comptez sur moi, monsieur le directeur.

Harry suivit Rogue dans le couloir pendant que Dumbledore sortait de son bureau par une autre sortie.

-Alors, monsieur Potter, vous avez trouvé de quoi relancer votre carrière médiatique, ricana Rogue. Le professeur Lockhart serait fier de vous, Potter, vous devez beaucoup vous identifiez à lui. En tout cas, la ressemblance est flagrante

-Ce qui vous déplaît le plus, _professeur_, c'est que tout cela se passe sans que je ne fasse rien pour.

-C'est vrai, vous n'avez aucunement mérité cette célébrité mais vous en profitez on ne peut mieux.

-Et si je vous disait que je me fiche de cette célébrité.

-Je n'en croirais pas un mot. Vous êtes bien trop fier pour ça. Vous donner des interviews à la presse pour que tout le monde vous aime et vous remercie, je trouve ça…

-Je me fiche de ce que vous pouvez en penser. Je me fiche de ce que vous pouvez penser de moi, et je me fiche des raisons qui vous ont poussé à me détester. Je me fiche de ce que peuvent penser tous les gens qui lisent la Gazette du sorcier, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut me faire que ces gens m'aiment ou non, j'en n'en ai rien à faire, la seule chose qui soit importante pour moi est impossible. Ce n'est pas parce que des gens me reconnaissent dans la rue ou qu'ils savent mon histoire que je vais me sentir mieux, ils ne savent rien de moi et de ce que je ressens et vous non plus alors lâchez-moi.

Harry dit rapidement le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui le regardait étrangement et disparut le plus vite possible des yeux de Rogue.

**L'attente**

Dans la salle commune, Ron et Hermione l'attendaientà moitié endormis sur un canapé. Harry sourit à cette vision -bien qu'il n'ait pas très envie de leur parler de son pétage de plomb avec Rogue. Il se rendit alors compte ce qu'étaient des vrais amis capables de l'attendre toute la nuit quand il avait un problème.

Quand il le vit, Ron lui demanda faiblement ce qui se passait.

-Je ne peux rien vous dire tout de suite.

-C'est pas grave, Harry, dit Hermione en se réveillant. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Euh…ça va… J'ai…j'ai craqué avec Rogue, il y a deux minutes…

-QUOI ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'écria Hermione, tout d'un coup bien réveillée.

-Ben…Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit, j'en pouvais plus, alors j'ai craqué… quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais, je suis vite partis, dit-il en riant à moitié.

-Mais Harry, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Continua Hermione. C'est affreux, il va te détester encore plus.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est possible ?

-Je ne plaisante pas, Ron. Il va te haïr encore plus, il va te croire faible et il va en profiter. Vous allez finir par vous insulter ou à vous entretuer en cours particulier de potions…

-C'est une idéeça me débarrasserait de lui, et puis on ne pourrait pas m'envoyer à Azkaban : je suis indispensable pour tuer Voldemort…Ironisa Harry en s'asseyant en face d'eux.

-Harry, tu devrais prendre les choses plus au sérieux de temps en temps.

-Et toi Hermione, tu devrais être un peu moins stressée de temps en temps, ajouta Ron.

-Oh, ne commences pas à…

-STOP ! Arrêtez de vous disputer, c'est trop dommage, vous étiez tellement mignons tous les deux…

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent puis détournèrent vivement la tête. Quand Hermione fut partie se coucher, Harry regarda Ron en souriant.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est n'importe quoi.

-…

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, Ron était déjà levé –ce qui était étonnant étant donnée sa paresse habituelle.

Il se leva donc et alla dans la salle commune où un nombre anormal d'élèves était installé.

-_Oui, il parait qu'ils sont au ministère_, disaient des filles de deuxième année pas loin de lui.

Il chercha quelqu'un qu'il connaissait mais ne trouva que Delhia et se dirigea vers elle.

-Salut, dit-il en s'approchant, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je sais pas, Henry est allé voir ce qu'ils disent sur le panneau d'affichage, répondit-elle. On a pas le droit de sortir d'ici. Il y a plein de rumeurs qui courent, ils disent que Voldemort en personne va attaquer le ministère et prendre Fudge en otage pour avoir la Pierre Philosophale. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

-Qui est-ce qui dit ça ?

-Tout le monde. Finalement, on ne sait plus de qui ça vient.

Ça doit être un peu déformé.

-Sûrement, mais toi tu sais ce qu'il se passe puisque c'est toi qui a informé tout le monde…

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda Harry surpris.

-C'est toi qui est allé prévenir Dumbledore hier soir, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour que personne n'entende.

-Mais…Comment tu sais ça ?

-Tu as eu mal à ta cicatrice, tu es monté au dortoir avec ton ami…Tom ? Vous êtes revenus, tu es sortis, il est venu parler à Hermione qui travaillait près du canapé où je lisais un livre. Il ne m'a pas vue. Vous devriez faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ajouta t'elle en voyant l'air soucieux de Harry, je ne vais pas en parler, même pas à Henry, et je ne te demande même pas ce qu'il se passe parce que je sais que tu n'as ni l'envie ni le droit de m'en parler. Et puis, tu peux avoir confiance, la moitié de ma famille fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'autre a été victime de Voldemort, donc je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions.

-Silence s'il vous plaît, dit une voix sévère magiquement amplifiée.

Harry se retourna et vit Ron et Hermione –leurs badges de préfets épinglés en évidence sur le torse- debout sur des chaises au milieu de la foule d'élèves.

-Aujourd'hui, reprit Hermioneà cause d'évènements graves et dangereux qui n'ont rien à voir avec les stupides rumeurs qui circulent, nous avons l'interdiction formelle de sortir de la salle commune jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Le préfet en chef va nous apporter de quoi manger dans la demi-heure qui suit. Je vais vous demander de rester calmes et de ne pas tenter de sortir. Vous n'avez qu'à en profiter pour terminer vos devoirs en retard…

Mais les élèves avaient déjà recommencé à discuté et la voix d'Hermione se perdit dans le brouhaha.

Ils passèrent ainsi la matinée dans la salle commune en attendant d'avoir de nouvelles informations.

Harry était soucieux, Dumbledore ne les avait jamais enfermés sans leur expliquer la situation. Si quelque chose de grave c'était produit ? Ou allait se produire ? Il ne pouvait pas partager ses inquiétudes avec Ron et Hermione car ils devaient assumer leurs rôles de préfets.

-Harry, dit soudain Dehlia qui travaillait sur la table juste à côté du canapé sur lequel il était assis, arrête de t'en faire. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Dumbledore veut agir au plus vite. Nous informer n'est pas sa priorité. Il nous expliquera tout une fois qu'il n'y aura plus de danger.

-Dehliaça concerne Voldemort, c'est forcément grave.

-Je sais, mais arrête de culpabiliser, c'est pas de ta faute. Et c'est pas en déprimant que tu changeras quelque chose. Tu fais une bataille explosive ?

-T'as pas peur de te faire ridiculiser ?

-Ok, on joue, tu vas pas être déçu, macho !

**Compte rendu**

-Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Demanda une voix dans le dos de celui-ci. Tu te fais battre par une fille?

-Sans rire, Ron, répliqua Harry, elle est vachement forte.

-Arrête, t'es trop galant c'est tout.

-N'importe quoi, joue avec elle, tu verras.

-Ouai, on verra plus tard. Dumbledore veut te voir.

Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe?

Bah, il va te le dire, c'est pour ça qu'il veut te voir.

-Où ça?

-Dans notre dortoir.

-Ok

Harry se dirigea seul et discrètement vers son dortoir. Dumbledore l'attendait, assis sur un gros fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Il se détourna de celle-ci, fit apparaître un deuxième fauteuil sur lequel Harry s'assit après y être invité.

-Harry, dit-il dès que celui-ci fut assis. Je suis allé hier soir au département des mystères au ministère de la Magie. Comme nous l'avions tous les deux prévu, Voldemort voulait s'emparer de la boule qui remonte le temps. Grâce à toi et a nos déductions, nous avons pu limiter les dégâts. Tous les membres de l'ordre étaient sur place. Cinq mangemorts devaient infiltrer le ministère. Ils n'ont pas pu transplaner directement dans le département des mystère puisque nous avions jeté des sorts antitransplanage. Nous avons réussi à repousser les mangemorts mais nous n'avons pu en attraper qu'un seul qui s'est jeté un sort pour que nous ne puissions pas le faire parler. Il est à Azkaban, des experts tentent de déjouer son sort. Il y a eu quelques blessés mais rien de bien grave, ils seront tous sortis avant la semaine prochaine. M. Weasley a été légèrement blessé, mais rassure toi, rien de grave, je crois même qu'il est déjà retoirné travailler.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour la boule?

-Eh bien, elle est en lieu sûr, il ne reste plus qu'à ce que je réussisse à convaincre Fudge de la détruire, et surtout de détruire la liste des ingrédients qui la composent. J'ose espérer que les mangemorts n'ont rien trouvé qui puisse les aider mais je n'ai aucun moyen d'en être sûr pour le moment.

-Il va sûrement finir par trouver ces ingrédients, s'inquiéta Harry. Ses mangemorts emprisonnés à Azkaban doivent savoir des choses intéressantes pour lui. Par exemple, Lucius Malefoy sait sûrement beaucoup de choses et…

-Je sais mais toutes les mesures sont mises en place pour que Azkaban soit le mieux protégée possible.

-Professeur ? Comment est-ce que ça se fait que je n'ai ressenti aucune humeur de Voldemort depuis hier soir ? Il aurait dû être en colère.

-Ah oui, tu fais bien de m'y faire penser. Hier, je t'ai jeté un sort pour que tu ne ressentes pas ses émotions pendant une courte durée.

Dumbledore sortis sa baguette et lança un sort sur Harry qui n'aurait même pas eu le temps de bouger pour se défendre si cela avait été une attaque. Harry ressenti alors un habituel picotement sur sa cicatrice qu'il n'avait pas senti partir.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'expliquer hier, alors je vais le faire aujourd'hui. Je me suis dit que Voldemort ressentirait sûrement des émotions très fortes et j'ai voulu t'épargner quelques souffrances pendant une soirée. Bien sûr je ne l'ai fait que parce que je savais que ses émotions seraient liées à la boule et j'ai vu exactement ce qu'il c'est passé pour que nous n'ayons pas besoins de votre lien pour nous tenir au courant. Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose de particulier?

-Euh non, je ne crois pas.

-Très bien, tu sais comment me prévenir si jamais tu as la moindre chose à me dire.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, Dumbledore c'était déjà levé et sortait du dortoir par un porte qu'il fit apparaître à la place de la fenêtre et qui disparut avec lui. Harry regarda par la fenêtre, s'attendant naïvement à voir Dumbledore en tomber.

* * *

Le saut de l'ange >>pour rogueça va pas tarder, dans le prochain chapitre ça va y aller ! merci. Alors t'en pense quoi de ce chap. ?

Atlantea >>merci ! pour les couples je dis rien ! je compte les faire changer, dans la réalité c'est pas si simple de trouver la bonne personne…

Bridgessthefantastic >>merci, qu'est-ce que tu penses de la suite ?

Siria >>merci beaucoupça me fait plaisir ! voila la suite !

donnez moi votre avi sur ce chapitre svp (c'est pas le meilleur mais bon...), et dites-le s'il y a des choses qui ne vont pas ou que vous n'aimez pas, merci!  
Et puis, si jamais vous avez des idées pour moi, n'hésitez pas, ça me ferait très plaisir...


End file.
